despues de tanto tiempo
by JuliaSakura
Summary: sucesos extraños hacen que sakura y shaoran se encuentren despues d muchos años POR FIN TERMINADO
1. Default Chapter

Son las 8 de la tarde.La puerta del pequeño apartamento se abre y deja paso a una bellisima muchacha.Esta se sienta en el sillon de mala gana y se descalza.Enciende la tele con el mando a distancia y al ver que nada le gusta se levanta a preparse algo de cenar.Estaba realmente cansada... habia sido un dia agotador,pero por fin habian terminado las sesiones de fotos por ese mes,y eso que aun quedaban 15 dias!por lo que tendria unas buenas vacaciones.A donde se iria?Esataba pensando eso cuando sono el telefono.  
  
-Hola?quien es?  
  
-Soy yo,tengo malas noticias.El descanso se acabo,tenemos que ir a Japon por unos dias,y luego a China....y los mas seguro que alli nos quedemos mucho tiempo,asi que haz bien el equipaje!  
  
-Como siempre!Nunca puedo tener un descanso!!Adios!  
  
Esataba realmente enfadada,aunque eso,en estos ultimos tiempos era bastante normal en ella....Desde que se cabreo con su padre aquel dia y se fue de su casa,no habia sido la misma.La alegria que tenia de chica desaparecio ese mismo dia que abandono todo y se marcho a Inglaterra.  
  
Ahora volveria a Japon....Veria a su padre?A su hermano?A Tomoyo?Supo despues de un tiempo que Eriol volvio y llevaban ya varios años saliendo Tomoyo y el.Porque.... cuanto tiempo hacia que se habia marchado?Tres años....Ahora ya tenia 19 y no queria pensar en ninguno de ellos.Odiaba a su padre y a todo lo que le recordara a su infancia.  
  
Toda la gente que la conocia ahora la veia como una chica fria y cerrada.Los sentimientos para ella no existian.No tenia amigas,novios....nada.Y nunca hablaba de su familia.Eso si,ganaba mucho dinero y era muy famosa.Era una importantisima modelo que habia alcanzado su fama en occidente y viajaba por todos los paises,entre pasarelas y sesiones de fotos.  
  
Como habia llegado a eso la pequeña Sakura?  
  
Aquel dia...  
  
*************  
  
-No te dejo!ese trabajo no me gusta... hay mucha gente mala en ese mundo.  
  
-Pero yo quiero ser modelo!Igual que mama-Habia replicado Sakura.  
  
-Sabes que lo hago por tu bien... Nunca me habia opuesto en nada,pero esto no es bueno para ti,te lo aseguro.-Contesto su padres-Tu hermano y yo hemos hablado y el opina lo mismo.  
  
-Os odio!A los dos.Es lo que recuerdo de mi madre y me hace estar cerca suya!!  
  
Se fue a su habitacion y esa noche se escapo de casa.Al dia siguiente cogio un vuelo a Inglaterra.  
  
*************  
  
Bueno,no queria pensar mas en eso.Al dia siguiente cogeria un vuelo y tendria que estar descansada.  
  
*Notas de la autora.  
  
Este es mi primer fanfic.Espero que os guste y me ayudeis a continuarlos.Consejos y quejas a cordobessa_julia_14@hotmail.com 


	2. regreso a japon

El avion numero 14 con procedencia de Inglatrra acaba de efectuar su entrada.  
  
-Señorita despierte.Acabamos de llegar a Japon.- Le dijo amablemente una azafata.Sakura sin ni si kiera mirarla se levanto y se fue.  
  
MIrala,es la famosa modelo!!Decian odos los chicos que la veian.Ella los miraba con desprecio y pasaba de largo habia quedado con su agente a las 12 y el avion lklegaba tarde,ya eran las 11 y media!Como detestaba eso.Como detestaba su pais!  
  
Llego a un lujoso hotel conducida por un chofer enviado por su agente,Jeff.Le dijeron que este la esparaba n la habitacion 212,y que a ella le habia tocado la 213.  
  
Toc,toc.  
  
-Pasa queridisima Sakura-dijo el muchacho con una gran sonrisa.  
  
-Ya vale,a que hora tenemos la sesion?  
  
-a las 2,pero querida,por que siempre eres tan arisca?  
  
-Eso es asunto mio.Asi que dejame en paz,dentro de un rato ven a mi habitacion a por mi.Adios  
  
-Es una lastima-Penso Jeff-Con lo guapa que es,por que siempre se muetra tan distante con todo el mundo?  
  
En la habitacion contigua....  
  
Por que?Por que la ponia de tan mal humor ese pais?queria acabar e irse cuanto antes.Empezo a llorar.No!Ella tenia que ser fuerte.No podia llorar y menos por su familia,si es que asi se la podia llamar.  
  
Decidio dar una vuelta,aun tenia tiempo para eso.  
  
Cuando salia de la habitacion se encontro a Jeff.  
  
-Sakura,en cuanto terminemos la sesion cojemos el primer avion hacia Hong Kong.De acuerdo?  
  
-Como quieras.....  
  
-Espera.donde vas?  
  
-Y a ti que te importa?  
  
Y sin decir nada mas,se fue.  
  
Recorrio las calles de Tokio sin un rumbo fijo,hasta que llego a un pequeño parque.Se sento en un columpio y empezo a pensar.Pensaba en esos dias cuando ella era una chica alegre.Mira que lo intentaba,lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas,pero no podia mas que ser esa gruñona modelo.  
  
-Perdona.... eres tu?de verdad eres tu?  
  
Sakura se volvio para ver a una chica morena,con los ojos azules.La chica era guapisima.Con el pelo suelto que le llegaba hasta la cintura.  
  
Estaba muy sorprendida.Le sonaba de algo.  
  
-Sakura?No te acuerdas de mi?  
  
Sakura se levanto y salio corriendo hacia el hotel.No,no podia ser...Y si fuera?No queria verla!!Pero ella que le habia hecho?Mucho!!Ella formaba parte de su infancia...su infancia... la verdad,queria que todo volviera a ser como antes,pero siempre lo echaba todo a perder.Que haria ella alli?en Tokio?Por que no estaba en Tomoeda?  
  
-Tomoyo.....-Fue lu unico que acerto a decir Sakura una vez en su habitacion.  
  
En la otra punta de la ciudad una chica llora desconsolada abrazada a un apuesto muchacho de pelo moreno azulado.  
  
-Tranquilizate querida...  
  
-Pero Eriol,era ella!La he visto!!Y se que me ha reconocido,pero ha salido corriendo.Estaba como asustada.Aun me acuerdo mucho de ella.  
  
-Lo se Tomoyo,pero no podemos hacer nada.Algo le habra pasado para que este asi.... Su padre no nos quiso decir nada sobre su desaparicion.Y ya lo has oido en todas partes.Es una famosa modelo y gana mucho dinero.Pero ha cambiado... ahora es mas seria...  
  
-Yo no queria,no podia creermelo,pero creo que es cierto.....  
  
*Notas de la autora  
  
Epero que le este gustando!!!! 


	3. el libro

-Puedes darle otra oportunidad.Intenta ponerte en contacto con ella.  
  
-Quizas tengas razom.Puedo buscar su numero preguntando en alguna agencia de modelos o a ver si la vuelvo a ver...  
  
Ajena a lo que su amiga pensara o no,Sakura estaba tomandose fotos en un plato.Cada poco tiempo le cambiaban el decorado y ella estaba mas que harta.  
  
-Fin de la sesion!!!-Grito el fotografo  
  
-Ya era hora bonito!-Le espeto Sakura.Siempre tan antipatica...  
  
-Este es tu trabajo,si no t gusta ya sabes.....  
  
-No quise decir eso....-Le contesto al chico.  
  
Ya era hora de irse a Hong Kong.El avion iba a salir en poco.Que le pasaba cn Hong Kong?Es como si alli hubiera algo...pero que?le traia recuerdos... pero no conseguia aclararse.Bah!Serian tonterias.  
  
En 20 minutos estaban ya montados en el avion.Sakura como siempre se durmio.No le gustaba pasar los largos viajes despierta,le ponian nerviosa las alturas.  
  
En cuanto llegaron Jeff la desperto.La llevo a un pequeño apartamento y luego a otro,para darle a elegir.  
  
-y por que no vamos a un hotel?  
  
-Porque vamos a estar mucho tiempo.Un apartamento sera para ti y otro para mi-Le contesto Jeff sonriente.  
  
Esta siempre tan alegre -penso Sakura.Desde que ella habia llegado a oriente no sabia lo que le pasaba,pero algo estaba cambiando.Tenia aun mas ganas de ser como de pequeña.  
  
Algo del primer apartamento le gusto.No sabia que.Kizas era porque estaba mas cerca del centro y el otro quedaba un poco alejado.Asi que decidio quedarse con ese.  
  
Prefirio quedarse sola asi que echo a Jeff.Al poco tiempo llamaron a la puerta.Era un hombre de las mudanzas,que le traia todas sus cosas de Inglaterra.  
  
Por que Jeff siempre le hacia eso???metia a gente extraña en u piso para hacerle la mudanza sin ella ni saberlo.  
  
Una vez que entraron todas las cosas se dispuso a ordenarlas.Habia hecho eso un millon de veces en esos tres años.Quizas su apartamento habia sido vendido y prentendia Jeff que se quedara alli a vivir!Como estaba loco nunca se sabia que podia hacer.  
  
En verdad,se encontraba bien en Hong Kong.Creia recordar que habia ido una vez.Pero no estaba muy segura,siempre que intentaba recordar algo de cuando tenia 10 años le daba dolor de cabeza.Era como si ella misma no quisiera recordarlo.  
  
Me hara bien dar una vuelta -Penso la chica.  
  
Y se fue a conocer la ciudad.En poco tiempo llego a un gran edificio antiguo.Habia una placa en la que podia leerse "Biblioteca Nacional de China".  
  
Bueno,vamos a entrar,no va a pasar nada-Se dijo.  
  
Se sorprendio a ver la gran biblioteca.Era una sala enorme,pero enorme!Y tenia un monton de estanterias que llegaban hasta un altisimo techo.Si queria cojer un libro quue estuviera tan alto tendria que usar una escalera muy larga......Habia libros de todas clases clasificados por zonas.Se metio en la zona de magia.Le encantaban esas cosas aunque no creia que en verdad existiera.  
  
Eran todos libros antiguos,que hablaban de los echiceros,de las brujas,magos,poderes sobre naturales,echizos....Encontro un libro que le llamaba la antencion realmente.Era grueso y con el dibujo de un sol y una luna en la portada.Le sonaba mucho.Donde lo habria visto antes???Iba a soltarlo pero no puedo.Algo le dijo que tenia que llevarselo.Abrirlo.  
  
Fue a la recepcion y le pregunto a la bibliotecaria.Como no era socia tuvo que esperar un rato y rellenar bastantes papeles para sacar el libro.Le dieron un carnet y asi podria llevarse mas libros sin tanto barullo.  
  
Se disponia a salir cuando un apuesto chico le impidio el paso.  
  
-Ese libro no te lo puedes llevar!!  
  
-Como que no?Si me han dejado.Me lo llevo y punto.Y tu no tienes nada que ver con mi vida.-Dijo Sakura.  
  
-No no,porque yo venia a por ese libro.  
  
-Pues mira,quien antes lo haya visto,se lo queda primero!Ja!-Se fue sin decir nada mas.  
  
El chico se quedo bastante abatido.Como habia ido el libro a parar ahi?Llevaba mucho tiempo buscandolo porque sabia que estaba en Hong Kong pero no lograba encontrarlo.Y si esa chica rompia el sello?Podria pasar una catastrofe!La "agradable" señorita no parecia tener nada de magia....  
  
-Señor Jefe.Ha encontrado el libro?-Le interrumpio un anciano.  
  
-Se lo ha llevado una chica y no he podido hacer nada.Nos pasaremos otro dia.  
  
Mientras tanto,en el apartamento de Sakura.....  
  
Sakura no hacia mas que mirar el libro.Estaba sentada en el sofa y con el libro en la mano.Tendria que abrirlo???Y si pasaba algo?No sabia que pasaba pero esa escena le recordaba a algo....  
  
Se decidio a abrirlo.  
  
Se puso comoda en el suelo.Preferia el suelo al sofa.Poco a poco fue abriendo el libro,una vez abierto.....  
  
-POR FIN!!!!!!!!!!POR QUE ME DEJASTES TANTO TIEMPO ENCERRADDDOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!-solo consiguio gritar sakura 


	4. kero

-Pero....pero.....que eres tu??  
  
-COMO?????????no te acuerdas de mi?????Soy el gran Keroberos.Tu tambien has cambiado mucho pero sigues siendo la misma....  
  
-Kero?????-No podia ser,empezaba a recordar.El guardian!!!Ella antes era una maestra de cartas!!!Como se habia olvidado?Con razon le gustaba tanto la magia....ella la tenia!Y por que no se acordaba?  
  
-Asi es!Has estado mucho tiempo sin usar magia,casi se ha desaparecido la que tienes.Te habias olvidado ya?  
  
-Simplemente no queria recordar..... me traia malos recuerdos.Pero aun no se de que....  
  
-De Shaoran-Le dijo el peluche.  
  
Claro,Shaoran.Le costo trabajo recordar pues habia hecho grandes esfuerzos para olvidarlo pero ahora lo entendia.Le habia hecho tanto daño que nunca le escribiera,ni contestara sus llamadas.Por que lo habria hecho?Aunque ya no habia motivo de preocuparse por eso.Ahora queria recuperar su magia y.... y ser como antes.Ahora entendia porque tampoco queria volver a Tomoyo.Ella la habia ayudado tanto....pero siempre le recordaba a Shaoran,porq,aunk ella no se lo decia a nada que le echaba de menos,ella siempre llegaba y le decia q no conseguia engañarla,que lo sabia.Y ella se escribia con Eriol,eso tambien le dolia.  
  
-Quiero tener tanto poder como antes....Kero....Perdoname!!!!-Y se abrazo al pelcuhe.  
  
Que le estaba pasando?Se estaba rompiendo su coraza?Tenia ganas de hablar con Tomoyo... con su padre.Queria pedirle perdon a todos.Queria volver a ver a Shaoran?  
  
-Eso se consigue Sakura.Pero ahora,hablame de ti.Que haces?Donde estamos?Esta no es la casa de Tomoeda.  
  
Sakura le explico q ahora era modelo.Que se habia peleado con su padre y no sabia nada de sus antiguos amigos y que ahora estaban en Hong Kong.Estuvieron hasta la noche hablando,hasta que les entro sueño y se fueron a dormir.  
  
-NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!No le mates!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Gritaba Sakura en sueños.  
  
-Sakurita Sakurita,despierta.Solo es un sueño.  
  
-Oh no,he soñado...... van a matar al jefe del concilio.Algo malo va a pasar.En el sueño salia alguien tenebroso.Vestido de oscuro.Tenemos que encontrar al jefe del concilio y advertirle.No se si me creera pero.....  
  
-Esta bien,y ahora vuelve a dormir.  
  
Al dia siguiente Sakura se levanto temprano.Eso sorprendio al peluche,pues tambien en eso habia cambiado.Ya no era tan dormilona como antes.  
  
Sakura tenia que ir a hacerse un reportaje fotografico.Estaba nerviosisima.Tenia que encontrar al jefe del concilio,preparar su magia,derrotar al que habia aparecido en su sueño,queria volver a contactar con su familia....Y para todo eso no le daba tiempo!!En fin,tendria que esperar a que terminaran de hacerle fotos.  
  
Cuando por fin le dijeron que habia terminado salio como una bala hacia su apartamento.Alli habia dejado a Kero pues no se fiaba de lo que pudiera hacer el peluche en una sesion fotorafica.Al llega se encontro a Kero tirado encima del sofa atiborrandose de dulces.  
  
-En eso nunca cambiaria-penso feliz Sakura.  
  
-Hola queridita Sakura,nos vamos ya?  
  
Sakura asintio,cogio su bolso,metio dentro al peluche,y se dispuso a salir.Irian al centro de reuniones del concilio,que Kero decia saber donde se encontraba.  
  
Estuvieron vario rato perdidos,pero al final lo encontraron,justo donde el pequeño Kero dijo que estaria.  
  
Entraron y preguntaron por el jefe del concilio,pero nadie queria decirle donde estaba.  
  
-Necesito sabe donde vive,o donde puedo encontrarlo!!!!!!!!Es algo urgente!!!!!!-Gritaba Sakura.  
  
Formo tal escando que la gente que pasaba por alli cerca salia corriendo asustada.De una gran puerta salio un hombre muy apuesto,le sonaba su cara de algo...de que seria?  
  
-Yo soy el jefe del concilio.Que quieres?Anda,si eres tu,la de la biblioteca que te llevastes el libro....  
  
-Asi que eres tu.Pues bien,tenemos que hablar seriamente de algo,pero preferiria no contartelo aqui.Es urgente de verdad.  
  
-Claro claro,pasa a mi despacho.-Y sin decir ninguna palabras mas la condujo hacia una enorme habitacion.  
  
Pero si esto es tres veces mas grande que mi apartamento-Penso Sakura  
  
El señor le mostro un asiento y la indujo a sentarse.  
  
-Y bien?que es eso tan importante?  
  
-Antes que nada,me llamo Sakura,Sakura Kinomoto.Antes yo tenia magia,bueno tambien la tengo ahora...pero muy poca,no se si usted me entiende...en fin...que eso,que he tenido un sueño,y en mi sueño usted va a morir,y yo no quiero que muera,no por nada xk ni le conozco pero pienso que es mejor que nadie muera,y menos por un ser que parece tan malo....tan tenebroso  
  
-Aja.Se nota que tienes magia,y yo te dire de que la tienes.Capturastes hace mucho tiempo las cartas Clow,y luego las convertistes en cartas Sakura.Llevamos mucho tiempo detras de ese mago tenebroso como tu dices,en verdad es un mago reencarnado que quiere apoderarse del mundo.Lo que no sabiamos es que quisiera matarme.Y ahora,Sakura,no me recuerdas?? 


	5. shaoran

-Y ahora,Sakura,no me recuerdas??  
  
-Recordarte?Pues no,la verdad es que no...  
  
-Vaya.... Bueno,me alegro de que hayas abioerto de nuevo el libro.Yo lo estaba buscando porq necesitabamos las cartas,es fundamental para la ultima batalla.Se necesita al representante de todos los magos y a una magia representane de los magos antiguos,es decir,una magia antigua,la de las cartas...  
  
-Ah....pero....oye,no me lo has aclarado.  
  
El jefe del concilio se levanto,se puso etras de Sakura,que se quedo rigidfa y le susurro al oido:  
  
- Soy Shaoran,Li Shaoran.  
  
-O_o QUE!!!No.... no puede ser.... Shaoran?????Pero...  
  
-Sakura estas bien?????  
  
La chica se habia puesto a llorar.Pero,que le pasaba?Hacia mucho que se habia olvidado de el,no creia que le pudiese afectar tanto.  
  
-Shaoran,por que no me escribistes?Porque me abandonastes?No cumplistes tu promesa,me dijistes que volverias!  
  
-Es dificil de explicar,y te prometo que con el tiempo lo hare,pero ahora no es el momento mi dulce Sakura.-Y diciendo esto le acaricio suavemente la mejilla.-Es mejor que te vayas a descansar,dame tu numero y te llamo mañana para hablar sobre el mago,que en verdad se llama Tokisti.  
  
-De acuerdo,adios ...Shaoran.  
  
Sakura cerro la puerta del despacho y emprendio la marcha hacia su departamento.Kero estaba triste.No aguantaba ver a su ama asi,y menos por el MOCOSO!otra vez se habia metido ese niñato en la vida de su dueña,y como la vez anterior,la hizo sufrir....  
  
Shaoran estaba pensativo,mirando por la ventana.Habia vuelto a ver a Sakura,no se lo podia creer.Estaba guapisima,realmente guapisima.Cuando se dio cuenta de quien era,el corazon le dio un vuelco.La habia hechado tanto de menos durante todo ese tiempo....  
  
-Shaoran,cariño,que te pasa?Nuestra boda ya esta proxima!!Estas feliz?  
  
A la pregunta Shaoran no contesto.  
  
-Escucha,se que haces esto por obligacion,por el concilio,por tu clan,que si fuera por ti no te casarias conmigo,pero ya va siendo hora de que por lo menos,me hables,voy a ser tu futura esposa,la futura madre de tus hijos y tienes que aprender a quererme...  
  
-Dejame tranquilo,a la noche hablamos.  
  
Yuksiko,era una chica muy guapa,y con un poder elevado pero.. que sentia por ella?Nada,absolutamente nada.Se podria casar con una chica a la que no le unia nada?Solo un deber?La boda ya estaba proxima quedaba menos de un mes.Y justo en ese momento aparecia Sakura... por que seria?  
  
"No existen las casualidades,solo lo inevitable"  
  
Shaoran recordo esas palabras de su antiguo amigo Erio,por cierto,por que no hacia que Eriol viniera?A lo mejor le podria ayudar con Tokisti.Le diria a su ayudante que buscara su telefono  
  
-Sakura!!Alegra esa cara,que al final tenemos vacaciones!!Y son dos meses!!!Por lo visto tus fotos les encantaron y no necesitan mas.  
  
-Aja....  
  
-Oye Sakura me estas ignorando...  
  
-Aja...  
  
-SAKURA!!!  
  
-Que???Que pasa?¿  
  
-Que tenemos vacaciones!Vas a volver a Inglaterra?  
  
-No,me quedare aqui en China,y dejame tranquila,vete.  
  
Y jeff se fue,de verdad que no entendia a la chica!  
  
****Notas de la autora****  
  
Hola!!Espero que el fic les este gustando,me gustaria que me escribierais para darme vuestra opinion,mi direccion es cordobessa_julia_14@hotmail.com .Porfavor escribanme!! 


	6. un nuevo reencuentro

Al dia siguiente...  
  
Tomoyo estaba sentada en el sofa,abrazada a Eriol,estaban viendo una pelicula de amor y los dos tortolitos se estaban dejando llevar.Entre beso y beso sono el telefono.  
  
-Si?Quien es?  
  
-Eriol?Eres tu?Soy Shaoran...  
  
-Shaoran!!Cuanto tiempo!!Unos dos años desde la ultima vez que nos vimos...Que sucede?  
  
-Veras,ultimamente estan pasando cosas muy raras,podrias venir a Hong Kon y ver si sabes algo?Ademas,asi nos vemos y hablamos,que hace mucho tiempo que no lo haciamos.  
  
-Claro hombre,pero,podria llevarme a mi prometida?  
  
-Prometida?Y quien es??No sera Tomoyo no?Creo recordar que la ultima vez que te vi llevabas con ella poco tiempo....  
  
-Si,es ella,En fin,que mañana cogo el priemr vuelo hacia China,un abrazo.  
  
Se cuelga el telefono...  
  
"Con Tomoyo... el si ha conseguido lo que queria.. y sin embargo yo.... estoy prometido con una chica a la que no quiero,y pronto me casare...en vez de estar con Sakura,hubiera sido lo mejor.Odio tener que poner mi clan por delante de mi vida...."Estaba pensnado Shaoran en ese momento.  
  
Al poco rato tambien a el le sono el telefono.Era Sakura,diciendo que se dirijia al concilio,pero al final quedaron en una cafeteria cerca del centro.  
  
-Hola Sakura.Como estas?  
  
-Bien.... Sabes?Me han dado dos meses de vacaciones por lo que podre practicar mi magia para vencer a Tokisti,sea lo que sea que quiera.  
  
-Quiere apoderarse de la magia,de toda.Nos dejaria a todos sin magia y el nos la absorveria,Eso lo lleva a cabo mediante un conjuro,pero para eso necesita que varias personas mueran,por ahora han muerto muy pocas pero...si se nos va de las manos...Todo tal y como lo conocemos podria desaparecer,ya que,al tener toda la magia del mundo,podria hacer lo que quisiera,apoderarse delplaneta,y que todo fuera suyo....  
  
-Vaya,es mas complicado de lo que yo creia-Sakura quedo pensatica.Todo era muy complicado,y aun no tenia la suficiente magia-Bueno,creo que me voy.Kero me esta esperando y ya he dicho que tengo que mejorar mi magia.  
  
-De acuerdo,pero,quedamos mañana a las 12?Tengo que ir al aerpuerto a recoger a alguien y me gustaria que me acompañaras...  
  
-Claro,como quieras...  
  
Sakura se fue a casa y cuando llego se encontro a Kero jugando con la vidioconsola.  
  
-Kero!Tenemos que aumentar mi magia!-Dijo la chica muy decidida,tanto que el pobre peluche se asusto.  
  
Estuvieron varias horas sin parar,Sakura utilizaba todas las cartas,al principio no le hacian casi ni caso porque las habia abandonado,pero pcoo a poco la magia le fue aumentando,ya no necesitaba invocarlas para que apareciesen,solo tenia que pensar que lo hicieran y estas lo hacian.Las cartas tambien estaban aumentando su poder.Hasta que Sakura se quedo rendida,no podia mas y se cayo dormida.Kero la cogio y la puso en la cama,dejandola dormir.Habia hecho muchisimo por ese dia. 


	7. demostracion de poderes

Al dia siguiente se desperto muy feliz.No podia ser,ecuperar su magia de nuevo la estaba haciendo volver a ser la chica de antes.Estaba teniendo muchas preocupaciones pero en verdad nada parecia perturbarla..Quizas. quizas una cosa : shaoran .Se habia sorprendido tanto al verlo. pero ahora estaban quedando mas a menudo.Hablando de quedar,ese dia habian quedado .. Pero .  
  
-OH NO!!!!!!!Llego tardeeeee!!!!!Me he kedado dormida!!!-Dijo Sakura en voz alta.Llevaba mucho tiempo sin quedarse dormida,solia ser puntual desde que.. Desde que era una niña!  
  
-Te he intentado despertar muchas veces!El mocoso esta apunto de llegar.  
  
Sakura salio corriendo de la cama y se metio en la ducha.Puso el agua fria,asi se refrescaria un poco.En eso llamaron al timbre.Seria el..PUFFFFF,que agobiooo.  
  
DINGGGG DONGGGGGG  
  
-Ya va ya vaaa!!-Grito Sakura,apagfo el grifo,se cepillo un poco el pelo y se puso una toalla,la primera que cogio.  
  
Fue a abrir la puerta y alli estaba Shaoran ,estaba guapisimo,realmente guapisimo!Llevaba una camisa blanca por fuera de unos pantalones vaqueros oscuros.El pelo lo llevaba revuelto pero eso lo hacia aun mas apuesto.Las veces que lo habia visto iba mas formal,por eso del concilio y demas.. Pero ahora que guapo!!!  
  
Shaoran tambien quedo estatico al verla.La toalla que llevaba era un "poco" pequeña.El pelo lo llevaba tambien revuelto,a pesar d haberselo peinado.Gotas de agua corrian por todo el cuerpo,no le habia dado tiempo a secarse por lo que se veia..Sus ojos..sus ojos lo hipnotizaban.Tenian un brillo especial.cuando antes la habia visto tenia un aire de tristeza en los ojos,pero ahora no,parecian los ojos de aquella niña que conocio en la primaria,aquellos ojos que consiguieron que se enamorara de ella,su primer amor..  
  
-QUEREIS DEJAR DE MIRAROS ASI???????-chillo kero,ya harto de que estuvieran asi tanto rato-No teniais que ir a algun sitio?????  
  
-Anda,si es el peluche!!  
  
-Te odioooooo!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Bueno,yo voy a vestirme mientras que vosotros discutis,dijo Sakura,aun sonrojada por el comentario de Kero.Como podia haber hecho eso?Mirar a Shaoran de forma tan descarada. que iba a pensar de ella!!  
  
Decidio ponerse un vestido que se cabía comprado nuevo.Era estrecho desde la cintura hacia arriba,tenia un poco de escote y era sin mangas.A partir de la cintura,que tenia un pequeño cinturón verde,de un verde un poco mas claro que el vestido empezaba a acampanarse.Le llegaba algo por encima del muslo.Se puso unos pendientes a juego y casi no se pinto,solo un poco los ojos.Se echo su colonia preferida.Para que se arreglaba tanto???No lo sabia,pero lo que era cierto es que le quedaba muy bien. Querria llamar la atención de Shaoran???  
  
**************  
  
Shaoran por su parte pensaba en Sakura.. Lo que habia sentido al verla en toalla habia superado lo que el creia que le unia a sakura (un simple recuerdo de amor de niños).Habia sentido algo muy raro,algo que nunca antes habia sentido.  
  
Yuksiko..Empezaba a odiarla..pero por que?quizas que por su culpa habia dejado ir a Sakura?No lo sabia.  
  
-Venga!!Ya podemos irnos!!-Dijo Sakura sonriendo.  
  
-De acuerdo,vayamosnos.. -Shaoran le devolvio la sonrisa  
  
-Y yo me tengo que quedar aquí!!Que aburrimiento!!-Dijo keroberos.Se habia dado cuenta,Sakura habia sonreido,habia notado en ella que era otra y tambien lo habia leido en algunas revistas que su ama le habia dejado para que se entretuviese.Y shaoran igual,con lo reservado que habia sido siempre.Seria ese mocoso capaz de hacer que su querida dueña fuera la de siempre??solo el tiempo lo diria.  
  
****************  
  
-Llega tarde..eso no es propio en el Tomoyo.-Dijo Eriol esperando ya en el aeropuerto de Hong pong..  
  
-Le habra pasado algo??  
  
-Aquí estoy!!-Grito shaoran que iba corriendo-Siento mucho el retraso-Dijo jadeando.Dio la mano a Eriol y un beso en la mano a Tomoyo-Vaya tomoyo,has cambiado mucho,estas muy guapa.No te pongas celoso Eriol.  
  
Los tres amigos rieron.  
  
-ehh. y donde se ha metido??Miren!alli esta,se habra perdido cuando eche a correr.  
  
Tomoyo y Eriol no sabian a que se referia pues no podian distinguir nada entre tanta gente,pronto se acercaron a una chica,estaba de espaldas y no sabian quien era,miraba a todos lados y parecia perdida.  
  
-Sakura,espero no enfades conmigo por no avisarte pero.. -Cuando shaoran dijo esto la chica dio la vuelta para encontrarse con sus dos antiguos amigos.  
  
"No puede ser!"Penso Sakura..pero si,si era.Los otros dos chicos estaban quietos,no sabian como reaccionar pues habia cambiado tanto.no por lo fisico,si no el interior.  
  
Sakura rompio a llorar y se tiro a los brazos de Tomoyo,esta quedo de piedra pero pronto reaccion y tambien se puso a llorar abrazando a su querida amiga.Los chicos prefirieron dejarlas asi,y no se metieron en nada.  
  
-Perdona.perdoname por todo,por irme asi,sin decir nada,por salir corriendo cuando te vi en Tokio,pero tuve miedo,miedo de sufrir.  
  
-me alegro de volver a verte querida Sakura,y por lo que se ve se te paso la frialdad.. Tomoyo se retiro y le dedico una sonrisa a Sakura y esta se la devolvio.  
  
-Porque en estos dias me han pasado muchas cosas.  
  
Cuando ya se calmaron fueron al hotel donde Li les habia reservado una habitación.Era muy lujoso.  
  
-shaoran pieso que no tienes por que pagar esto,podria hacerlo yo.  
  
-Lo se,pero ya que han venido porque yo se lo mande. y como en mi casa no se pueden quedar porque estan ehh. de reformas. -No se pueden enterar de que me voy a casar,y mi casa esta patas arriba por culpa de la boda.- Ademas,si es solo una habitación,porque esto..he pensado que como ya estan prometidos,quizas quieran estar juntos.. -Dijo con picardia.  
  
Tomoyo y Eriol se sonrojaron ante el comentario y sakura no pudo mas que romper a reir.Que feliz era ahora. aunque ,ya que estaba,le quedaban unas cuantas cosas pendientes.pero para eso tendria que hacer un viaje.  
  
Shaoran suspiro,ahora estaba mejor,se encontraba feliz de ver que Sakura cambiaba y volvia a ser un chica alegre,y no tabn resentida como antes.  
  
-Sabes Sakura,puedo notar mucho poder en ti.-Dijo Eriol.  
  
-Tu crees????!!!!!!!!!Que alegriaaaaaaa!!!!Pero no. no es cierto jeje.. Solo ayer practique un poco. pero sabes que?puedo imbocar las cartas sin mi baculo!  
  
Shaoran y el quedaron quietos,eso no podia ser,se miraron sin saber que decir.  
  
-Pero sakura,eso es imposible,las cartas tienen que usar un baculo para canalizar la energia.a no ser que. la canalicen a traves de ti. pero. hace poco no tenias nada de poder. es cierto que he notado un gran cambio pero.  
  
-Quieren una demostración???-Dijo Sakura,se encontraba llena de energia, de vitalidad.  
  
La hechicera cerro los ojos.Tomoyo no sabia que iba a pasar. ella no tenia magia y le daba un poco de meido todo aquello.De repente todo se volvio oscuridad.Un segundo después estaban en un prado,lleno de flores,con un cielo azul en el que destacaba un gran sol,pero no hacia calor,solo el justo para no tener frio,temperatura justa.  
  
-Esta es la carta ilusion-dijo Shaoran ,Sakura abrio los ojos,pero nada desaparecio.Formo un remolino de fuego que lanzo al cielo y acto seguido lo lanzo contra sus amigos,ya empoezaban todos a notar el calor cuando un escudo muy pontente los cubrio en forma de esfera e hizo que el fuego saliera disparado a todas direcciones.Un torbellino de agua lo imbadio todo y a sakura le salieron unas alas en la espalda y comenzo a volar seguida del remolino de agua y el de fuego,quie se entrecuzaban sin desaparecer,como si no se afectaran uno al otro,a pesar de ser elementos tan contrarios..Sakura paro,paro en seco y los remolinos chocaron formando como una fuente,una bella fuente,pero conforme iban callendo las gotas y el fuego se iban convirtiendo en petalos.El escudo desaparecio y sintieron los frescos petalos sobre sus cuerpos.Sakura sonrio viendo la cara de asombro de sus tres amigos y bajo,una vez en el suelo volvieron a la habitación del hotel.  
  
-No. no me lo puedo creer,es imposible,y todo en un dia de entrenamiento?Vaya.-Shaoran estaba perplejo y habia reflejado claramente lo que Eriol pensaba.  
  
Tomoyo simplemente estaba asombrada,eriol le habia hecho muchas veces magia,pero nada tan espectacular como aquello.  
  
-En verdad,ayer no llegue a tanto,pero hoy me sentia con fuerzas para intentarlo,y me deje guiar por mi corazon.-Sakura estaba muy feliz,algo caracteristico en ella estos ultimos dias.  
  
-Bueno sakura,creo que sera mejor irnos dejemos descansar a la parejita- dijo guiñando un ojo-voy a llamar un momento por telefono para pedir que me traigan el coche.  
  
Mientras el chico chino hablaba por telefono Sakura hablaba con Eriol y Tomoyo,habia quedado con la chica al dia siguiente para ponerse al dia sobre lo ocurrido.  
  
Shaoran termino de hablar y junto con Sakura bajaron en el ascensor.El coche les estaba esperando abajo pero el chofer se habia ido. por lo visto Shaoran prefirio conducir el esa noche.Le abrio la puerta a Sakura como un caballero y la llevo hasta su apartamento.  
  
-Sakura,cuando mañana termines con lo de Tomoyo,podrias pasarte por mi casa¿?Tienes que enterarte de algo pero no se como decirtelo..  
  
-Enterarme de que?  
  
-Nada nada,ademas que tenemos que hablar mas sobre Tokisti.  
  
-Esta bien -dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.Shaoran se la quedo mirando embobado. que le hacia ponerse asi?Se sonrojo,y Sakura,al notarlo,tambien.  
  
-Esto...sera mejor que me vaya Shaoran.-Y le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
  
"Esto no puede seguir asi,no.. No me estoy enamorando de Sakura pero se que no puedo casarme con Yuksiko porque ni si quiera me atrae,Mañana hablare con mi madre"Penso el joven chino mientras conducia hacia su casa.  
  
************  
  
Sakura simplemente se acosto,tenia muchas cosas en mente pero todas podian esperar.Tenia mucho mucho sueño,y algo le decia que el dia siguiente seria muy largo.... 


	8. recuerdos y mas

"Que bello día" pensó Sakura, los rayos de luz se asomaban por la ventana.La chica se encontraba en la cama, muy feliz por su nueva faceta, que creia ya perdida .Miro el despertador, le quedaria aun tiempo para desayunar y arreglarse lentamente antes de quedar con Tomoyo. Empezo a oir ruidos, era kero.  
  
-Buenos dias mi queridiiiiiisimo peluche. como estas?  
  
-Feliz,muy feliz,me doy cuenta de que estas cambiando.  
  
-Asi es,pero,para cambiar del todo,aun me queda algo..-Sakura quedo embobada y kero rompio a llorar diciendo tener hambre.  
  
Riendo se levanto de la cama y le puso un monton de pasteles.Ella se preparo su desayuno. tortitas "como cuando era niña" penso.  
  
Se arreglo y fue al lugar donde habia quedado,era un gran centro comercial,iria de compras con su antigua amiga.  
  
-Hola Tomoyo!-La chica lucia muy bien,se veia muy guapa,como siempre..  
  
-Hola Sakura!Vayamos a comprar.  
  
Estuvieron hablando mientras se probaban ropa,Sakura le puso al dia sobre lo que habia pasado,de por que se habia escapado y que hacia en hong kong.  
  
-Sakura,puedo ver que estas mas feliz,tiene algo que ver Shaoran?  
  
-EH?Oh. no nada. :-D como puedes pensar eso.Tendria razon Tomoyo?Habria cambiado tanto solo por shaoran? No podria ser posible.  
  
*************  
  
Mientras tanto,en una lujosa casa,en las afueras de la ciudad.  
  
-Pero hijo!Que me estas diciendo?!Ya hablamos sobre esto una vez,y pense que te habia quedado claro.Estas comprometido con esta mujer,te guste o no.  
  
-Pues sabes que?entonces rechazo el puesto de jefe del clan,yo ,cuando me case,quiero q sea por amor!No por un matrimonio concertado,solo porque lo diga usted,madre.  
  
-Pero.  
  
-Pero nada!!!No me casare con ella y punto!  
  
-Esta bien hijo. se ve que ya no puedo hacer nada.Si has tomado esa decisión,sabiendo que no hara bien,tendras tus motivos.Solo espero que la chica afortunada con la cual quieras casarte tenga poder,si no seria una deshonra para el clan.  
  
-Lo se madre,y por ahora no estoy enamorado de nadie pero,precisamente por eso no puedo casarme.Le prometo que cuando conozca a alguna chica,sera totalmente de su agrado,recuerde que me parezco mucho a usted.  
  
-Me han mandado llamar?-En la habitación entro Yuksiko.  
  
Shaoran no era capaz de mirarla a la cara y la madre,entendiendo esto dijo :  
  
-Querida,la boda y vuestro compromiso sera suspendido.  
  
"No..no puede ser..Yo queria.queria por encima de todo estar con el."  
  
-Esta . esta bien. si usted lo quiere asi.-La chica rompio a llorar y se fue.Mando a un mayordomo que recogiera todas sus cosas,que volvia a su casa y se march,sin ni si quiera despedirse de Shaoran.En verdad,desde un principio sabia que esto iba a suceder puesto que nunca consiguió el afecto del hechicero.  
  
Un tiempo después llamaron al timbre.Un mayordomo salio a abrir.  
  
-Hola,soy Sakura Kinomoto.Li Shaoran se encuentra?  
  
-Claro,pase.  
  
Sakura estaba MUY sorprendida,esa casa era enorme!!!Y por dentro que lujosa era!!Estaba esperando a que llegara Shaoran pero no podia dejar de pensar en que afortunado era el chico. ella tenia mucho dinero si,pero jamas penso que algo asi pudiera existir,era como un palacio!!  
  
-Hola Sakura.-Shaoran la cogio de la mano y la llevo fuera, al jardin.  
  
Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse,intentaba no pensar en eso pero no podia,habia algo en el que la atraia mucho.  
  
Se sentaron en un columpio de dos plazas,blanco muy bonito,cerca de unos rosales de rosas rocas y blancas.  
  
Shaoran acaricio la cara de Sakura.  
  
"Que esta pasando????"pensaba Sakura.  
  
-Kieres saberlo?-Sakura se quedo perpleja-El primer dia que nos vimos de nuevo,me dijiste que por que no cumpli mi promesa de volver,que por que no supiste de mi.Pues bien sabes por que fue?Cuando llegue a Hong Kong mi madre me mando a llamar muy enfadada.Se habia enterado por Mailing de que yo estaba enamorado de ti.Claro a la pobre solo se le escapo.Mi madre me dijo que no podia ser,que yo estaba prometido.Por muchos dias intente convencerla de que yo no queria estar prometido.Me habia enterado ese dia de que lo estaba,por lo menos me lo podia haber dicho antes,y evitar asi,el sufrimiento,tanto tuyo como mio.Pero no pude,no hubo otra opcion que aceptarlo. por eso no te llame ni supistes mas de mi.Pense que si te olvidabas de esa forma de mi,seria mejor que sabiendo que estaba prometido,ya que,conociendome,y con lo que te queria,no te lo hubiera dicho y te hubieras enterado después. Hace menos de un año,me presentaron a mi prometida,no fue antes porque ella tenia que terminar su adiestramiento y yo mi carrera.SI. aunk parezca extraño . cn 20 años ya tengo carrera. Pues bien,al principio la odie,después simplemente me resigne.Hasta que te volvi a ver..  
  
Sakura no podia dejar de llorar desde el principio.  
  
-Sabes?-continuo el chico-La boda seria dentro de un mes.Y digo seria porque me he dado cuenta d que no siento nada x esa chica cmo para estar cn ella. mi madre al fin lo acepto. Ya solo me queda enamorarme de alguien sakura.  
  
Diciendo esto le beso la mejilla.  
  
-Por favor,no llores..-La abrazo y ella se calmo.El chico sentia latir el corazon de la chica,tenia tantas ganas de llorar?Se habia enamorado en verdad de Sakura?  
  
-Perdoname,que tonta me puse. -dijo sakura medio disculpandose.  
  
-No tienes nada por que pedir perdon,y oye,quieres salir a cenar?  
  
-Hoy no puedo. pero si mañana.Que opinas?  
  
-Pues de acuerdo.Mañana te llamo.Ya te vas?Quieres un chofer o algo?  
  
-Prefiero dar un paseo- Le sonrio sakura.  
  
La chica marcho hacia su apartamento.estaba triste y no sabia el porque.  
  
Nada mas llegar se durmió,ni si quiera ceno,se estaba volviendo mas dormilona de la cuenta.  
  
Kero la miro preocupado,que le habria pasado?  
  
Por la noche Sakura tuvo un extraño sueño.. Habia una muerte,pero de quien?  
  
******************  
  
-Hola,Shaoran, me mandastes llamar?  
  
-Si,por algo quise que vinierais aquí.Veras,algo extraño esta ocurriendo por aquí,como ya te dije.Hay un mago,se llama tokisti y es la reencarnación de Biang.No se si lo recordaras. has tenido que leer de el en algun sitio.  
  
-Biang!!Claro que le recuerdo,el era el jefe de un poderoso clan ,my enemigo al tuyo. el iba a ser jefe del concilio pero un antecesor tuyo,de tu clan, fue elegido,en vez de el.Se lleno de rabio y lo mato,pero el hijo del de tu clan,lo mato.Justo antes de morir juro vengarse y matar a todo tu clan,dejarlo sin descendencia alguna.  
  
-Pues bien,ahora no solo quiere vengarse,tambien se quiere apoderar de la magia de todo el mundo.Para ello tiene que matar a 20 personas.. Por ahora van 3.Cuando mate a esas 20 solo tiene que decir un ritual y se hara muy poderoso.Despues habra una batalla final,en la que tendra que luchar contra varias personas .. No estoy muy seguro.Se que una persona sere yo. al representar a todos los magos de oriente,y la otra creo que sera Sakura.  
  
al representar la magia antigua,ya que en su poder tiene las cartas,aunque tambien podrias ser tu,pero si no has sabido nada hasta ahora. ella ha tenido varios sueños.Tambien hay otra persona.. Sobre esta no le comente nada a sakura porque en verdad no tenemos ni idea de quien puede ser. es la representante de la magia futura..pero no se..quizas alguien que venga del futuro?  
  
-Vaya,lo que me dices es escalofriante.Decidido,yo me quedo aquí,quiero participar.. Cuando sera esa batalla?  
  
-Cuando mate a las 20 personas.. Y como solo puede matar una en cada semana y le quedan 17,pues 4 meses y una semana.Esta semana aun no ha matado a nadie,y ya se acaba asi que pronto sera la muerte..  
  
Estuvieron vario rato mas hablando hasta que se hizo tarde y Eriol se fue,no queria dejar solo a tomoyo por mucho tiempo.Se despidieron y quedaron en que ya se verian al dia siguiente.  
  
Cuando Sakura desperto se fue hacia el hotel de Tomoyo y Eriol ,tenia ganas de hablar con ambos.Cuando llego se encontro con que Shaoran tambien estaba y los 4 amigos decidieron irse a comer por ahí.Eligieron un restaurante chino,muy lujoso.El jefe del lugar conocia a Shaoran y claro esta,se portaron fenomenal con ellos,no querian que el chico chino,al ser tan rico,hiciera cerrar el restaurante o algo asi.Estuvieron todo el rato riendose y recordando cosas de cuando eran chicos,comentando tambien lo que paso después de perder el contacto y tambien se hablo sobre la antigua prometida de Shaoran, en ese momento Sakura quedo un poco mas pensativa y Tomoyo lo noto.Eriol tambien y comenzo a reirse.  
  
-No estaras celosa querida Sakura?  
  
-Queeeeeee????????????''Pero... que dices!!!!!!!jeje... yo... -Sakura comenzo a ponerse roja y Shaoran tambien.  
  
Ante esto los 4 amigos empezaron a reirse sin control alguno pero..  
  
-Que ha sido eso!-Dijo Eriol  
  
-Oh no. es Tokisti. va a matar a alguien.  
  
Sakura,eriol y shaoran salieron corriendo y dejaron a Tomoyo alli,no querian que le pasara nada.Siguiendo la presencia llegaron a un parque y a lo lejos vieron al mago tenebroso.Iba cubierto con una capucha y no se veia la cara.  
  
-Vaya ...JAJAJAJA,asi que quereis detenerme.Se acerco volando hasta Shaoran.Sakura durmió a todas las personas.  
  
-A ti. a ti te odio como a nadie en el mundo.y por eso te matare en la batalla,no podeis hacer nada,no podeis evitar que mate a nadie porque ahora estoy muy protegido contra hechizos,gracias al juramento que hice antes de morir.Cuando mate a las 20 personas podremos luchar,antes no.Ah,y para que no interfiráis en mi camino,matare a las personas en otros paises jajaja.  
  
Diciendo esto el mago se fue,desaparecio.  
  
-No podemos hacer mas que esperar?-Sollozo sakura.  
  
-Eso parece.Durante estos 4 meses tendremos que entrenarnos mucho sakura,a que si eriol?  
  
-Si. aunque yo no se si podre intervenir en la batalla,pero ayudare en lo que pueda.Asi que hoy mismo me comprare aquí una casa,no voy a estar 4 meses en un hotel no?  
  
Dijo esto para intentar alegrar a los chicos,no podian hacer mas que esperar y enterarse de las muertes.Asi que se fueron a por Tomoyo. 


	9. un viaje

Llego la tarde y los chicos se despidieron.Eriol tenia que buscar casa con Tomoyo y Sakura y Shaoran tenian una cena pendiente.  
  
-Esto. Sakura,se que te prometi que iriamos a cenar,pero con lo ocurrido,no puedo,tengo que informar al clan y demas.Perdoname  
  
-No pasa nada,yo tampoco tengo muchas ganas después de lo que ha pasado.Ademas,quiero practicar un poco mi magia.  
  
Shaoran beso la mejilla de Sakura y se despidieron.  
  
**********  
  
-Cariño,es tan peligroso lo que pasa¿?-Dijo Tomoyo.  
  
-Mucho,pero no podemos hacer nada,mas que esperar y disfrutar del tiempo que nos queda porque. se acercan tiempos duros,lo presiento.  
  
-Te quiero mucho querido Eriol.  
  
-Y yo tambien.  
  
Empezaron a besarse,estaban ya en la habitación.Apagaron las luces.Eriol tenia abrazada a Tomoyo, no queria separse de ella por nada en el mundo.tomoyo respondia a los besos y acariciaba el pelo de eriol.Este la cojio en brazos,no aguantaba por mas tiempo.Llevaban mucho tiempo juntos,esperando el momento adecuado,y era este.La llevo a la cama y la muchacha se dejo.  
  
-Te deseo. -Le susurro Eriol en el oido a la chica.  
  
La luna se filtraba por la ventana haciendo que se vieran las siluetas de los chicos abrazados.Estaban dormidos,ya era muy tarde.Estaban desnudos,abrazados y con una sonrisa ,a pesar de estar durmiendo.  
  
************  
  
-Kero,vamos a descansar ,no puedo mas!  
  
-Esta bien querida sakura.-El peluche beso a sakura y la dejo dormir.El se fue al salon.Alli habia puesto muchas cosas intentando hacer una cama y un cuarto para el.Tambien el necesitaba un espacio propio no?  
  
***********  
  
Shaoran estaba en su biblioteca.A ver si encontraba algo pero no tenia suerte.Habia hablado con todos los jefes de los clanes chinos y todos se habian quedado asustados.20 personas eran muchas y sin poder intervenir.  
  
El chico se asomo a la ventana.Miro a la luna.Estarian sus amigos tan preocupados como el?Ya no solo era el tema de tokisti.Algo mas le comia la cabeza.No podia evitar pensar en Sakura.  
  
************  
  
dinnnnnggggggggg donnnnnnnggggggg  
  
"Quien sera?"  
  
-Hola sakura!!  
  
-Shaoran??que haces tu aquí?  
  
-Venia a decirte que nuestros amigos ya tienen casa.Me han llamado por la mañana y me han dicho que te avisara a ti tambien.Quieren ir de compras,vienes con nosotros?  
  
-Claro,espera que me quite el pijama y me vista vale?  
  
Sakura se fue a su cuarto a cambiarse.Mientras,en el salon Kero habia salido para hablar con Shaoran  
  
-Sakura estuvo anoche practicando mucho.Su poder aumenta a una gran velocidad.  
  
-Lo he notado.  
  
-No quiero que la vuelvas a hacer sufrir.Puedo ver como os mirais!  
  
-No se de que me hablas estupido peluche!  
  
-Ya vale.  
  
-De acuerdo querida Sakura!-Dijeron los dos a la vez  
  
A esto comenzo sakura a reirse y el peluche y el chico no podian mas que lanzarse rayos con la mirada.  
  
-Vamonos.  
  
-Yo tambien quiero ir!Ultimamente solo me dejas aquí encerrado y ya me aburro!!Ademas,quiero ver a tomoyo!!!  
  
-Esta bien!-Metio a kero en el bolso y se fueron.  
  
Estuvieron toda la mañana comprando muebles y objetos de decoración.  
  
Cuando nadie miraba Tomoyo le daba besitos a kero.Le habia hechado tanto de menos!!  
  
Decidieron ir a comer como el dia anterior,pero esta vez elijieron un restaurante occidental,para probar la comida de alli.  
  
Sakura le daba comida a kero,sin k nadie del restaurante lo viera,metiendosela en el bolso.  
  
Cuando estaban tomando el postre,y ya kero tenia UN MONTON de dulces dentro del bolso,para que se cayara Sakura se puso seria.  
  
-Chicos. quiero contaros algo.Me voy a Japon.  
  
-Que??Por que?-Shaoran se asusto. no queria volver a perderla.  
  
-Quiero. quiero ver a mi padre y a mi hermano de nuevo,les hecho de menos.- Diciendo esto se puso a llorar.  
  
-Yo te acompañare,no te puedo dejar sola después de lo de tokisti,eriol si porque sabe cuidarse solo.  
  
-De verdad?-Sakura sonrio.-Muchas gracias,necesito el apoyo de aguien para enfrentarme a esto.  
  
-Pues bien,vamonos cuanto antes no?Nos vamos hoy?  
  
-Eh. es un poco pronto no?pero bueno- dijo sakura.  
  
Los 4 chicos salieron del restaurante.Quedaron a las 6 de la tarde.Para ir a despedirlos al aeropuerto.Sakura se fue por un lado a su casa a hacer la maleta y shaoran igual.  
  
La chica estaba muy nerviosa.Que diria su padre?La odiaria?Y su hermano?Menos mal que estaba Shaoran para apoyarla.  
  
El chico,por su parte pensaba que no podia dejarla sola ante tal trance.ademas,que tenian que estar juntos,si no el. la iba a echar MUCHO de menos.  
  
"Pero que bobadas,tengo que dejar de pensar en ella de esta forma"Penso Shaoran.  
  
A las 6 se dirigieron todos al aeropuerto.  
  
Tomoyo abrazo a su amiga y eriol le beso la mano.  
  
-Mucha suerte querida amiga.-Dijo Tomoyo -Y vuelve pronto o te echare de menos!  
  
-Muchas gracias chicos!  
  
Sakura y Shaoran se subieron al avion.Esperaban llegar antes de la noche.Ya habian reservado el hotel y esa noche solo les daria tiempo a dormir.Al dia siguiente irian a tomoeda a buscar al padre,ya que ellos se quedarian en Japon.  
  
-Gracias.-Dijo Sakura sonrojada  
  
-No tienes por que darmelas.-Contesto Shaoran sabiendo que se referia a haberla acompañado.  
  
*******  
  
-espero que les vaya bien amor  
  
-Lo se Tomoyo.  
  
Eriol abrazo a la chica y se dispusieron a irse a su casa.Habian contratado a un decorador para que le pusiera la casa bonita.Cuando llegaron la casa estaba en perfecto orden y nadie habia ya en la casa.Fueron a echarle un vistazo a toda la casa.Habia quedado preciosa.Decidieron meterse en la piscina.Ya se estaba haciendo de noche pero asi estaban mas relajados.  
  
Se querian mucho.  
  
-Tomoyo,se daran cuenta nuestros amigos de lo que sienten el uno por el otro?  
  
-Eso espero,pero es que nisiquiera ellos lo quieren aceptar.  
  
*******  
  
-Que?????'No puede ser!!!!!Yo pedi dos habitaciones!!!!!-Comenzo a gritar Shaoran.Sakura solo se sonrojaba mirando al suelo.  
  
-Esto,lo siento,pero es que ya. estan todas pilladas.  
  
-Y yo que pense que esto era un buen hotel!!  
  
-Por favor no se cabree..  
  
Habia varios recepcionistas intentando que no se enojara,sabian que era muy rico y no querian cabrearle.El señor siempre iba a ese hotel y era una buena fuente de ingresos pero habian metido la pata.  
  
-Esto,yo soy el director del hotel.. Se que hemos metido la pata pero es que el chico que le atendio era nuevo . Mire,le haremos un descuento hacia la mitad.Ademas que la habitación que queda es la suite y esta es bastante grande.  
  
-Esta bien.. Sieno haber montado tanto escandalo.Subiremos ya.  
  
Ya en la habitación.  
  
-Pero,es preciosa!Que cosa mas bonita!!  
  
-Me alegro de que te guste-Dijo Shaoran sonriendo.La chica era toda una belleza y le encantaba verla feliz.Sakura estaba mirando todos y cada uno de los objetos de la habitación,como si fuera una niña chica.-Esto. tu dormiras en la cama,y yo en el sofa.  
  
-Ah no ni hablar!!Ya que tu lo pagas,porque has querido y no me has dejado pagar ni la mitad,dormire yo en el sofa,y tu en la cama.Yo estoy acostumbrada a cosas normales,y tu al ser tan rico,estaras acostumbrado a cosas lujosas..  
  
-Jejeje,pero que dices,yo puedo dormir donde sea.  
  
-Que no,que yo duermo en el sofa.  
  
-No,no.  
  
La discusión empezaba a ser divertida y ambos empezaron a reirse.  
  
-Tengo una idea.Como la cama es grande podemos dormir junto.Ya somos personas adultas y sabemos comportarnos-Dijo la chica un tano sonrojada.  
  
-De acuerdo.  
  
-Voy a averiguarle un cuarto a kero en el salon,ahora vengo,mientras si eso,cambiate.  
  
Cuando ya termino fue a cambiarse al cuarto de baño.Sin darse cuenta solo se habia traido un camisón un tanto corto y un pelin transparente,no mucho.Era verde,y resaltaban sus ojos.Shaoran no podia mas que mirarla.  
  
La chica se metio en la cama.Como hacia mucho calor no se taparon.Estuvieron jugando como niños chicos pegandose con la almohada hasta que sakura kedo rendida y se durmió.Shaoran tarod un poco mas.Apago la luz,acaricio el rostro de Sakura.  
  
"Por que es tan guapa?Y tan simpatica?Creo que es la mejor persona que puede haber en el mundo."Pensaba el chico medio adormilado.Al fin se quedo tambien el dormido.  
  
Cuando Sakura desperto shaoran ya estaba en el salon.Habia pedido el desayuno a la recepcion y le habia guardado un poco a sakura.Habia pedido tambien muchos dulces que kero se estaba comiendo en la parte de la cocina (esa habitación era como un pequeño apartamento).Shaoran sonrio a sakura y esta quedo un poco avergonzada.Se habia levantado algo tarde.  
  
Mientras ella desayunaba el chico se ducho y arreglo.Despues lo hizo ella.Los dos estaaban muy guapos como siempre.  
  
-Mientras te duchabas he pedido un coche,lo he alquilado durante el tiempo que estemos aquí.Y creo que ya me lo habran dejado abajo.asi que vamos.  
  
El coche era muy lujoso,descapotable y precioso.Sakura kedo encantada,ella tendria que comprarse un coche asi. ya que el suyo se lo habia dejado en Inglaterra,ademas,q no era para nada parecido a ese. ^_^  
  
Se dirijieron hacia tomoeda.Shaoran aun se acordaba de todo,y por eso la llevo sin ningun problema a la casa donde ella vivia antes.Cuando llegaron pararon el coche.  
  
-Quieres que me quede aquí o que te acompañe?  
  
-Mejor entra por favor.  
  
Salieron del coche,y sakura se dirigio a la puerta,estaba nerviosa.No se atrevia a llamar pero shaoran le agarro una mano,fuertemente y sintio energia.Se atrevio a pulsar el timbre.  
  
Dingg Dong.Sono.Ya no habia marcha atrás.Se oian pasos dentro.Se dirigian a la puerta.Esta se abrio.. 


	10. sorpresa

-Si?quien es?-Dijo un chico apuesto,un poco mayor que sakura.Tenia el pelo negro,y era muy alto,muy guapo.  
  
Sakura no podia articular palabra.El chico la habia reconocido.  
  
-Soy. soy yo,sakura.  
  
El chico la abrazo,todso fue muy rapido.Sakura comenzo a llorar.No se esperaba eso.Su hermano,su querido touya no la odiaba,la habia abrazo,significaria eso que el la habia perdonado?Pero.aun quedaba otra persona. su padre..  
  
-Pa.pasa.  
  
Sakura paso,el hermano ni si quiera hizo caso al otro chico,que sin decir nada paso,y se quedo un poco retirado.  
  
-Quien era?-Se oyo una voz desde la cocina.  
  
-U.una sorpresa papa.-Dijo touya.  
  
El padre,sin entender salio a la entrada a ver que queria decir.  
  
Alli la vio.Se quedo asustado.Seria un sueño?A sakura aun le corrian lagrimas por la cara.Se fue acercando poco a poco.Sakura no queria mirarle.Tenia vergüenza,vergüenza de lo que habia hecho hacia ya 3 años.  
  
-Estas realmente guapisima-Dijo el padre alzando los brazos.Sakura corrio hacia ellos y se sumergio en su pecho.Oh!cuanto lo habia añorado.Ahora se daba cuenta,antes no habia querido aceptarlo.  
  
-Oh papa,Touya,cuanto os he hechado de menos!  
  
La chica se separo del padre y se quedo mirandolo fijamente.Gruesas lagrimas le corrian por la mejilla.  
  
-Podreis perdonarme?-Dijo sakura mirando a fujitaka y a su hermano.  
  
-Claro sakura,claro.Llevabamos mucho tiempo esperando que esto sucediera.Teniamos tantas ganas de verte,que no te podemos reprochar nada.- Le contesto su hermano.Algo en el habia cambiado,ya no se veia tan cerrado,tan timido.  
  
Su padre simplemente le sonrio.  
  
-Tenemos muchas cosas sobre las que hablar querida,pasa dentro y preparare un te,quieres?-Y mirando al chico extraño que se habia quedado a lo lejos.- Y que pase tu amigo tambien,no te vamos a comer chico.  
  
En esto Touya miro al chico receloso.Seria el novio de su hermana?Ah no!Ahora que la acaba de encontrar no la iba a perder por un estupido mocoso.  
  
-Os lo presentare aunque ya lo conoceis,el es Li Shaoran.Antes estudiaba conmigo en la escuela..  
  
-YA ME ACUERDO!!!EL MOCOSOOOO!!!!!!-Grito Touya.  
  
-Hay cosas que nunca cambian verdad Sakura?  
  
-La chica se sonrojo.Se sentia bien.Su padre no le tenia rencor.Era siempre tan bondadoso..Que podria hacer para recompensarle?Ahora solo queria estar junto con los seres que ella mas queria,su padre,su hermano y . shaoran?se encontraba el muchacho en esa lista?Tendria que darse un tiempo para averiguarlo.  
  
Mientras tomaban el te,que la chica habia ayudado a preparar..  
  
-Bueno sakura,cuentame como te ha ido todo este tiempo.Aunque que sepas que hemos estado bien informados a traves de los medios de comunicación.  
  
-Pues veras,lo pase muy mal. después de marcharme,pero pronto me acostumbre.Encontre un buen agente,se llama Jeff,y el no solo es mi agente,es mi amigo. buno,me porto muy mal con el,y con todos los que me rodean alli.Pronto me hice una coraza.Pero el siempre ha estado a mi lado.  
  
-Es tu novio?!-Pregunto su hermano  
  
-Oh,claro que no!!jeje.Aunque se inmiscuye en mi vida incluso mas que si lo fuera. Bueno,entonces empece a hacerme famosa.He viajado por todo el mundo.Pero siempre sin tener amigos.Me converti en una chica mala,muy mala.Pero hace poco tuve que venir a Japon.Dando un paseo por Tokio me encontre con Tomoyo. mi querida amiga Tomoyo. cuando la vi sali corriendo,me encerre todavía mas en mi misma,pero sentia que algo dentro de mi estaba cambiando..  
  
Shaoran se estaba quedando sorprendido.El no habia tenido tiempo de hablar con la chica sobre eso,habian tenido muchas preocupaciones y no le habia preguntado sobre tal tema.  
  
-Despues fui a Hong Kong..y alli,me encontre con Kero,el libro lo habia mandado yo misma alli cuando tenia 15 años,poco antes de escaparme.Ya no aguantaba mas recordar lo que habia pasado cuando fui pequeña.  
  
-Ah si,aquel peluche.. lo dejamos de ver pero como cuando te preguntabamos te cabreabas tanto. -Dijo el amable señor fujiyata.  
  
-Pero usted sabia de la existencia??-Pregunto Shaoran.  
  
-Si. un dia me lo encontre comiendose todo lo que habia en el frigorifico y sakura no tuvo mas remedio que hablarme de el-Contesto el hombre,siempre afable.Como sakura podia haber huido de tal forma?  
  
-Pues bien,desde que recupere mis poderes,cosas extrañas empezaron a pasar,que me llevaron a encontrarme con Shaoran.El ha sido un buen punto de apoyo estos dias.. Y me trajo a tomoyo y a eriol.Papa,sabes que estan prometidos??-El padre de sakura se puso feliz ante tal noticia.Habia conocido a los muchachos poco después de que sakura se escapara.Habian ido los dos preocupados preguntado el por que la chica ya no iba a la escuela.y cuando el padre les dio q se habia escapado no se lo podian creer.De vez en cuando iban a preguntar si sabia algo de ella,pero al ser siempre la misma respuesta negativa,desistieron y fue cuando se mudaron a Tokio.-Pues bien,ahí fu cuando ya no pude mas,y de la chica malcriada y estupida que era,comence a cambiar un poco,a como era la antigua sakura,aunque supongo que aun me queda mucho camino.La chica de antes era tan buena...tan alegre..ojala fuese igual que antes..  
  
-No te preocupes hija,yo te veo igual,solo te falta un poco de inocencia,que no creo puedas recuperarla después de haber pasado tanto.Y dime,como se te ocurrio la idea de volver?  
  
-Ya me habia encontrado con todo lo del pasado que me importaba,solo me quedabais vosotros.  
  
Diciendo esto la chica se volvio a abrazar al padre.Le queria tanto!  
  
-Y donde te hospedas hija?Por que no te quedas aquí a dormir.  
  
-Oh no puedo,estoy en un hotel de Tokio y shaoran ha sido tan amable de acompañarme que ahora no puedo dejarlo solo.  
  
-Por mi no hay problema Sakura-dijo shaoran no sintiendo eso en verdad.No keria separarse de la chica.  
  
-No,no hay mas que hablar-Dijo sakura sonriendo.-Lo entiendes papa?  
  
-Claro hija,pero mañana vendras a verme no?Tu ya has contando como te fue,ahora nos toca a tu hermano y a mi..  
  
-Aun podemos quedarnos mas.verdad Shaoran?-Este asintio.  
  
-No,ya es muy tarde no vaya a ser que les ocurra algo en la carretera y no te vamos a perder ahora q te tenemos de nuevo con nosotros no?  
  
Sakura sonrio,que feliz estaba.Habia vuelto a su casa de nuevo,pero ahora como una mujer madura.Esperaba que su padre lo notase.  
  
Shaoran y ella se levantaron,y se despidieron de los dos hombres.Montaron en el coche y se dirijieron hacia el hotel.  
  
-Vaya sorpresa papa..  
  
-Si hijo,si,pero es muy buena no crees?Mañana le contaremos sobre nosotros,y por que no traes a Aki para presentarsela?  
  
-Buena idea,ahora me voy a acostar.Buenas noches.  
  
El señor Kinomoto se quedo solo en el salon.Miraba el retrato de la mesa,estaba el retrato de su mujer,y al lado el de su hija.De repente sintio un poco de viento,pero la ventana estaba cerrada.Miro hacia atrás y la vio.  
  
Estaba guapisima,como siempre.  
  
Las alas de angel en su espalda la acercaron hacia el.  
  
La mujer sonrio y con la mano acaricio al señor.Este le devolvio la sonrisa.  
  
-Nuestra hija volvio.Ya se ha hecho mayor no crees?Y esta muy guapa..  
  
-Lo se querida Nadeshico,lo se..  
  
Ambos quedaron hablando por mucho tiempo...  
  
***********  
  
Ya en la cama Sakura no podia conciliar el sueño.Habian sido tantas cosas para ese dia.Y Shaoran habia estado tan serio a la vuelta.Por que seria?Estaria mosqueado con ella?No habia hecho nada malo no?  
  
Decidio salir del lecho y se dirijio a la ventana.Miro a la luna.Ya no era luna llena,pero aun asi estaba muy hermosa.La luna,la luna habia estado presente en tantas cosas de su vida.  
  
Una mano le toco el hombro,se asusto pero no grito.Solo se dio la vuelto.  
  
Su respiración se tranquilizo al ver que solo era Shaoran.  
  
-Que haces despierta?-Pregunto el chico amablemente.  
  
-No podia dormir.Shaoran puede hacerte una pregunta?-El chico se habia puesto a su lado,con los brazos apoyados en la barandilla de espaldas al paisaje,mirando a Sakura.  
  
-Claro,dime  
  
-Por que estuviste tan serio a la vuelta?Te he ofendido?  
  
-Claro que no.-Shaoran se torno serio.-Solo estaba pensando.Lo has pasado muy mal verdad?  
  
-Bastante,pero ahora ya estoy muy feliz.Vamos a dormir!  
  
-Ve tu primero,ahora voy yo.-Shaoran tambien miro a la luna.La chica se habia metido ya en la cama.Estaba preocupado.Habia causado el todo el dolor de sakura?Seria por su culpa que ella se hubiera ido de su casa y que hubiera cerrado el libro?Quizas hubiera sido porque queria olvidarse de toda su infancia,de el.Aun recordaba como sakura habia llorado el dia que estaban en su despacho en el concilio.Habia llorado por el.Y a partir de ahí fue cuando comenzo a cambiar de nuevo.  
  
-Shaoran,te estoy esperando.  
  
El chico no tardo mas,se metio en la cama con ella y los dos quedaron dormidos.  
  
*******  
  
En Hong Kong..  
  
-Vamos Tomoyo,nos inscribimos ayer en esta universidad y ya piensas llegar tarde!  
  
-Voy voy.pero es que.tengo tanto sueño.Crees que esta bien lo que he escogido?  
  
-Claro,siempre te ha gustado ser diseñadora,pero para eso,aunque se te de tan bien,tienes que estudiar un poco,si no nadie te va a querer.pero veras como te haces famosa.  
  
-Que cosas dices!!Tu tambien seras un famoso arquitecto,haras algo muyyyyy grandioso.  
  
-Sabes lo mas grandioso que hay que es?-La chica se quedo un poco sorprendida-Pues tu!!!!!-Diciendo esto la beso.La chica se levanto finalmente.  
  
Se vistio y salieron juntos hacia la universidad.Era muyyy grande,y con muchas especialidades,por eso la habian escogido.Alli en tokio no se habian propuesto estudiar pero al llegar aquí,pensaron que seria bueno y ,como ya tenian casa . decidieron quedarse alli,asi tenian una buena excusa para vivir cerca de sus amigos,porque de seguro sakura tambien se quedaria alli.  
  
************  
  
-Shaoran,vamos!!!!!!!  
  
-Ya voy ya voy,para un dia que me retraso yo en vez de tu mira como te pones!!  
  
-Jeje,es que tengo muchas ganas de ver a mi padre otra vez!  
  
Montaron el es ascensor y bajaron,los de recepcion les saludaron,estaban muy amables con ellos.Y sakura despertaba el interes de todos los chicos que la veian.Shaoran no podia mas que mirarlos con cara de pocos amigos.Estaria celoso?  
  
Se subieron al coche y se dijijieron hacia tomoeda.  
  
-Shaoran,te puedo hacer una pregunta?Tu tienes una carrea no?pero sobre que?y por que no trabajas como esa profesion?  
  
-Estudie medicina,y no trabajo como medico porque tengo otras obligaciones,ademas que ser jefe del concilio es un trabajo,y gano mucho mucho dinero,no tengo por que trabajar de lo otro.Por que lo preguntas?  
  
-Es que. he estado dandole vueltas a una cosa. pero otro dia te lo digo,ya estamos llegando!!!-Girto sakura feliz.  
  
A shaoran le encantaba verla asi,era tan.  
  
"Dios,esta chica lo tiene todo.!"Pensaba Shaoran,mirandola embobado.No se dio cuenta y estuvo a punto de chocarse contra una farola..  
  
-Ups.vaya descuido!-Dijo una vez que habia frenado el coche,frenazo en seco que habia hecho que sakura se asustara-Sigamos.  
  
-Pero,en que pensabas??-Dijo sakura aun sorprendida.  
  
-Oh.en nada.-Shaoran se puso rojo y sakura no se enteraba de nada,como siempre.  
  
Ya llegaron.Sakura llamo al timbre,como era domingo esperaba que su padre no trabajase.Y en efecto,abrieron la puerta,pero no era su padre,ni su hermano si no una hermosa chica..  
  
************  
  
-Señora Ieran..Ya le hemos dicho que su hijo se encuentra en Japon.  
  
-Pero cuando va a volver????Manden ahora mismo a su consejero.Como se ha podido ir sin el?No me lo explico!  
  
Otro ombre ingreso en la gran habitación.  
  
-El señor Muchan Li se encuentra en camino al aeropuerto,en poco tiempo estara en Japon,ademas que ya sabemos el paradero de su hijo.  
  
-Lo que no se,es por que no me aviso.pero bueno.  
  
**********  
  
-Señor.. Ya hemos encontrado a su proxima victima. ya iran 5.Quedan menos.  
  
-Lo se JAJAJAJA.Pronto me apoderare de todo y cumplire mi venganza.  
  
************  
  
-Qui.quien eres tu?-Se asusto Sakura  
  
-No me recuerdas!!!????Pero si soy Akizuki!  
  
O_O Cara de asombro para nuestros dos queridos amigos.  
  
-Aki,haz que entren.  
  
-Ya voy querido.-y mirando a Sakura y Shaoran-a que esperan para pasar?  
  
"Esto es increíble,que hace la señorita akizuki aquí?"  
  
-Que cosa mas rara -Le dijo Shaoran a Sakura en el oido.  
  
Una vez en el salon Akizuki se sento junto a Touya y este les dijo,muy serio.  
  
-Os presento a mi prometida.  
  
-QUEEEEEEEE????????????-Grito sakura.  
  
El señor Fujiyata sonrio,al igual que la guardiana de eriol.  
  
-Vaya,se ve que es una sorpresa para vosotros.  
  
-Pu.pues si..-Dijo Shaoran.  
  
La mañana paso muy rapido,mientras la chica se ponia al dia sobre la vida de los amigos de su amo.  
  
-Oye,touya,y tu en que trabajas?-Pregunto Sakura.  
  
-Pues soy abogado...  
  
-Y uno de los mas importantes de Tokio,porque el trabaja alli.  
  
-Vaya!!Que alegria.Y como es que vives aquí con papa?  
  
-Eh?yo no vivo aquí,vivo en tokio,con Akizuki.solo que este fin de semana me quede aquí.  
  
-Ah. que fuerte!!jeje.  
  
-Oye,y como es que tu no estas con Eriol?  
  
-Pero si por eso yo tambien vivo en Tokio,para estar cerca de el,pero por lo visto ahora se va a quedar a vivir en Hong Kong.. Aunque me deja quedarme aquí,dice que no me necesita y me deja hacer mi vida  
  
La chica realmente habia cambiado.Ya no era tan alocada como antes ni se encontraba saltando todo el rato encima de Touya.Estaba mucho mas madura.Y tambien mucho mas guapa..  
  
Llego la hora de comer y la familia disfruto de un delicioso plato cocinado por el padre de Sakura,como no.  
  
-Nosotros nos vamos ya,Sakura.Ya nos veremos.Ven a vernos a nuestra casa,toma la direccion.  
  
-De acuerdo hermano-Sakura le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
  
Sakura quedo un rato mas acompañando a su padre,pero tampoco mucho mas,y se fue con Shaoran.  
  
-Papa,mañana te llamo,no se si podre venir a verte.  
  
-Vale hija-Diciendo esta la abrazo.Estrecho la mano de Shaoran y estos se fueron.  
  
Una vez en el hotel se encontraron con un hombre.  
  
-Que haces aquí?  
  
-Tu madre me mando venir..Ademas que no se puede ir asi como asi señor.Ya he pedido una habitación aquí,según su madre solo podra estar aquí una semana,no mas.  
  
-Sakura,tu vendras conmigo después de una semana?  
  
-Claro!!Yo no me quiero quedar aquí a vivir,tengo alli muchas cosas que hacer,y mi padre lo entendera,pero esta semana quiero quedarme,ya que tenemo oportunidad.  
  
-Pues ya esta todo dicho-el chico le sonrio.  
  
-Vaya,que señorita mas guapa..  
  
-Llamame Sakura.Tu como te llamas?  
  
-Soy Muchan Li,encantado de conocerla-diciendo esto beso su mano.-Soy el consejero del señor Li,le acompaño siempre,aunque esta vez me haya dejado atrás.Bueno,yo me voy a mi habitación,señor,si me necesita.ah por cierto,se me olvido,usted tiene cita dentro de.. -Miro su reloj- Una hora,en el restaurante que esta en la torre Tokio.Tendra que ir solo.La chica no le puede acompañar.  
  
-Esta bien!!Sakura y Shaoran fueron a su habitación.  
  
-Siento tener que dejarte sola,pero seran cosas del concilio.  
  
-No pasa nada.-Sakura le sonrio.En verdad le daba pena,queria pasar el mayor rato posible con el.  
  
Shaoran se fue.Se quedo sola.Estaba realmente muy aburrida,asi que decidio ir a visitar a ssu nuevo amigo Muchan Li..  
  
Toc Toc  
  
"Quien sera?"Penso el joven consejero.  
  
Al abrir la puerta se sorprendio mucho.Alli estaba Sakura,muy guapa por cierto.Llevaba unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta ajustada de color blanco.Los pantalones eran un poco mas oscuros.Llevaba el pelo recogido en una trenza que le caia por delante del hombro derecho.  
  
-Siento si te molesto,pero estaba muy aburrida,y como no conozco a nadie. pense que podria estar aquí contigo un rato.  
  
-Claro pasa!Pero. y si mejor nos vamos a dar una vuelta?Quieres ir al cine?  
  
-Vale!  
  
-Una pregunta antes,si no es mucha indiscreción.que le une al jefe Li?  
  
-Nada.Solo somos amigos-Dijo sakura sonriendo.Por que sonreia?Al haberle dicho eso se habia sentido mal por dentro.Pero por que?  
  
Fueron al cine de las 10.Iban a ver una película de amor,que sakura tenia muchas ganas de ver.  
  
Al chico realmente le estaba empezar a interesar la muchacha y si no le unia nada al jefe,no habria problema..  
  
*******  
  
-Hola señor Li,como esta?  
  
-Muy bien señor .Para que me mando yamar?  
  
-Es sobre el concilio y usted.Sabra que debe casarse.  
  
-Si.lo se.  
  
-Veras,al romper su relacion con su prometida,hemos pensado que tendria a otra mujer en su vida,y si es asi,sabe que debemos conocerla para ver si es una buena esposa para usted.  
  
-Lo se,pero no,no tengo a nadie.Aunque,quien sabe si pronto la encontrare?Cuando lo haga se la presentare.  
  
-Pues bien,como solo era para eso,le dejo marchar tranquilo,aunque,acompañeme un rato y tomemos algo.  
  
-De acuerdo.  
  
Ambos se quedaron,estaban tomando unos refrescos ya que,por ser jefes de clanes se les estaba prohibido beber alcohol.  
  
*************  
  
"Es muy guapo..Tiene unos ojos azules realmente preciosos.. Y al ser moreno de piel y de pelo,destacan mucho sobre el.."  
  
-Sakura,te pasa algo?Por que no miras a la pantalla?  
  
-Oh no es nada,dijo Sakura sonrojandose.  
  
La película acabo y decidieron marchar al hotel.  
  
Cuando llegaron el chico paso su brazo por los hombros de sakura esta se sorprendio y se aparto.  
  
-Esto.siento haberte molestado.  
  
-No no pasa nada pero.por que lo hicistes?O_o  
  
-Mas adelante te lo dire .  
  
El chico beso la mejilla de Sakura y se fue a su habitación.  
  
-Que rapido haces amigos no?-Dijo una voz conocida por detrás suya.  
  
-A que te refieres Shaoran?  
  
-He visto como te abrazaba,veniais de la calle juntos,y luego te beso.  
  
-Me beso la cara.  
  
-Y que mas da!!-Grito Shaoran.  
  
-Por que estas cabreado conmigo?Yo no he hecho nada.  
  
-Tienes razon.lo siento,no tuve que cabrearme contigo..Vayamos a nuestra habitación.  
  
La chica se acosto sin hablar mas con Shaoran,no entendia por que se habia puesto asi.  
  
"Ni yo lo entiendo,comprendo que sakura este enojada,me puse cabreado por nada!Solo salieron y . el si,a el le habra gustado,pero yo mismo vi como ella se apartaba.Me voy a volver loco!"Penso Shaoran mientras caia dormido al lado d Sakura 


	11. regreso

Al dia siguiente cuando despertaron sakura fue a llamar a su padre.Shaoran aprovecho para meterse en la ducha.  
  
-No pasa nada hija.  
  
-Es que quiero ir a hacer unas compras.Pero te prometo que mañana si ire a verte vale?  
  
-De acuerdo querida.  
  
Shaoran salio y ella sin dirijirle la palabra se metio en la ducha.Tardo poco y se vistio de una forma simple,unos vaqueros y un top de tirantes rosa,que como siempre le quedaba muy bien.Shaoran la estaba esperando en el sofa,no se atrevia a mirarla.  
  
Sakura se sento a su lado.Kien hablaria primer?  
  
-Esto.... -Dijeron los Dos a la vez..  
  
-Empieza tu- dijo sakura.  
  
-Queria pedirte perdon.Anoche me cabree sin razon.  
  
-No pasa nada - sonrio la chica.  
  
-Y tu que me ibas a decir?  
  
-Que no queria verte cabreado conmigo.  
  
Ambos empezaron a reirse.A ninguno de los dos le gustaba estar cabreado....  
  
-Hoy no irea ver a mi padre,quiero ir a hacer unas compras,me acompañas?  
  
-Claro!!Pero antes tendremos que pasar a por mi amigo...-Esto no le hacia mucha gracia a shaoran pero sakura lo acepto encantada  
  
Los tres chicos iban de tienda en tienda viendo como la chica se probaba ropa pero a ninguno le molestaba.Les encantaba ver a la chica feliz y ademas que estaba muy guapa.Se compraba tantos trajes que ya no sabian como los iban a llevar.  
  
Decidieron descansar e ir a un restaurante a comer.Guardaron toda la ropa en el coche de shaoran y fueron a un lujoso restaurantre.  
  
Alli reconocieron a la joven chica y empezaron a pedirle autógrafos que ella escribia sin cesar,aunque no parecia molesta.sonreia a todo el mundo.  
  
-No es usted tan seria como se dice.-Dijo el ultimo joven cuano ya tenia su autografo y se dispuso a sentarse en la mesa a comer.  
  
Aun asi no dejaban de mirarles comer.  
  
A la salida sakura se asusto.  
  
Habia una gran cantidad de periodistas alli,alguien del restaurante habria llamado a los medios de comunicación.  
  
-Es alguno de estos dos su novio?  
  
-Se encuentra en vacaciones?  
  
-Cuando volvera a hacer un reportaje d fotos?  
  
Sakura solo salio corriendo con sus dos amigos y se subio al coche.Se habieron paso entre la multitud y se dirijieron hacia el hotel.Ninguno dijo nada durante el viaje.El oven Muchan se acababa de enterar de que la joven era modelo.Ya decia el que la chica era muy muy guapa.  
  
Los dias pasaron y sakura iba a visitar a su padre aunque por motivos del concilio shaoran solo pudo acompañarla el ultimo dia para despedirse.Tambien habia ido a ver a su hermano touya que por cierto tenia una gran casa.ahora se encontraban todos reunidos en casa del padre de sakura.  
  
-Papa,aunque me vaya esta vez si estaremos en contacto,ademas que puedes ir a verme cuando quieras,mi piso no es pequeño....  
  
-Lo se,y no estoy triste porque se que tu tienes que hacer tu vida,ya eres adulta.  
  
Sakura abrazo a su padre y después a su hermano.Le dio dos besos a Nakuru ***(antes me equivoque de nombre,perdonarme es que ese dia estaba un poco despitada,igual me paso con el orden del capitulo)*** y se marcho.El padre de sakura quedo mirando la puerta y touya fue a su lado.  
  
-Estate tranquilo padre,veras como las cosas cambian....  
  
En la habitación del hotel sakura estaba asomada en la ventana.Shaoran dormia tranquilamente.No podia dejar de pensar en los cambios que estaban pasando últimamente por su vida.  
  
Ademas el consejero de shaoran le habia pedido para salir formalmente.Ella aun no se lo habia dicho a shaoran aunque tampoco hacia falta porque la respuesta habia sido no  
  
** Flash Back  
  
-Lo siento,tu para mi eres un buen amigo... pero nada mas  
  
-A quien pertenece tu corazon?  
  
-A nadie Muchan,a nadie...  
  
-Me mientes.He visto como miras al señor Li.  
  
-Entre los dos no hay nada.No insistas.-Sakura se puso seria y el joven se sorprendio.Nuna la habia visto asi por lo que penso que era mejor no insistir mas.Simplemente se fue a su habitación y dejo a sakura en el jardín del hotel.  
  
** Fin del flash back  
  
Sakura se metio en la cama con cuidado de no despertar a Shaoran y pronto se quedo dormida.Al dia siguiente se fueron directos al aeropuerto.Tenian que volver a Hong Kong.Ya habian avisado a todos y Tomoyo y Eriol irian a recogerlos del aeropuerto.  
  
La sorpresa fue que cuando llegaron tambien estaban esperando la madre de Li escoltada de una guardia.Se veia que estaba cabreada.Sakura miro a Shaoran ,que haria este?  
  
-Hola madre,que hace usted aquí.  
  
-He venido porque tengo que decirte que no puedes hacer eso!entiendes?No te puedes ir del pais asi como asi y abandonar tus deveres por una simple niñata estupida.  
  
Al decir eso sakura rompio a llorar y se fue corriendo,eriol y tomoyo que habian estado mirando la escena fueron detrás de la chica.  
  
-Ya soy mayorcito para saber que tengo que hacer.  
  
Diciendo esto el chico tambien salio corriendo buscando a sus amigos.  
  
Cuando los encontro sakura estaba llorando y tomoyo la abrazaba.Decidio esperar a que se calmara.  
  
********  
  
en una gran mansión de hong kong,la mas rica de la ciudad,se podia ver que habia un gran escandalo.  
  
La tarde ya se habia hecho y sakura estaba tranquilamente en su apartamento mientras que shaoran discutia con su madre.  
  
-No tienes derecho a meterte con ella!  
  
-Lo siento hijo,pero estaba muy cabreada,ahora que se me ha pasado me puedo dar cuenta de que me he pasado...  
  
-AHORA ES TARDE!-Aunque le estuviera gritandon Ieran no perdia la composturrta y la serenidad.  
  
-La invitaremos a comer y le pedire disculpas...mañana sera un buen dia?  
  
-.....s..si...-Shaoran empezo a calmarse aunque seguia refunfuñando por la bajo.  
  
Fue a llamar a sakura.  
  
***********  
  
Ringggg ringgggg  
  
Sakura fue corriendo hacia el telefono  
  
-Si quien es?  
  
-Sakura soy yo,es para decirte que estas invitada a mi casa mañana para comer,mi madre se ha arrepentido de lo que hizo.  
  
-Oh... valee...  
  
-Bien pues te espero aquí a las 2 vale?  
  
-Ok hasta mañana shaoran  
  
Colgo el telefono.Estaba asustada.Esa mujer le daba miedo.  
  
Decidio acostarse y le dio las buenas noches a kero.  
  
-Sakura!sakura!!despiertaaaaa.  
  
Sakura no hacia mas que dar vueltas en la cama.Estaba teniendo otra pesadilla...  
  
Por fin kero consiguió despertarla.  
  
Sakura comenzo a llorar.  
  
-Va a matar a otra persona....y no podemos detenerlo....  
  
sakura se sintio impotente y kero tambien.  
  
Le beso la mejilla y la chica volvio a quedar dormida.  
  
"Creo que tendre que buscar a Yue...donde estara?.Según me ha dixo sakura yukito desaparecio al poco de desaparecer yo...." 


	12. comida

Era por la mañana temprano,en una gran mansión de Hong Kong. Un chico muy apuesto estaba asomado a la ventana.Pensaba,pensaba en como su vida habia dado un cambio tan drástico,se debería a ella?a sakura?No lo sabia. "Agggggg" penso Shaoran ,por que me pasa esto a mi,dijo agarrandose del pelo.Decidio bajar al salon,tendría k ver si estaba todo preparado. En el salon estaba Ieran Li,una gran mujer,estaba sentada en el sofa,viendo la tele.  
  
-Buenos dias madre,como esta usted? -Oh,estoy muy bien,ya esta todo preparado para la comida.Cuando vendra tu amiga? -Eh..muy pronto.  
  
Decidio salir al jardín,tendría q tomar un poco el fresco.  
  
******************* En una habitación lujosa,una pareja se despierta.Otra vez vuelven a ir tarde asi que corren para llegar a la universidad. Como siempre van haciendose carantoñas,queriéndose mucho. Tomoyo iba preocupada,queria que su amiga fuera feliz...  
  
*************  
  
-Oh no!!!!Llegare tardeee!!!! -Ya estamos... por que esto es tan normal últimamente?Podria despertarse temprano-Decia el peluxe por lo bajo,mientras su dueña corria por toda la habitación buscando que ponerse. No se decidia,queria una ropa q le agradara a Shaoran pero no queria parecer muy "llamativa" para que la madre se llevara una buena impresión. Era su oportunidad de demostrar que no era nada de lo que la habia llamado. Al final decidio ponerse unos pantalones y una camiseta,no era nada exagerado,pero si muy sencillo y la hacian parecer guapísima,como siempre (por algo era modelo). Estaba muy feliz!Y queria hablarle ademas a Shaoran ....como se tomaria lo que queria decirle?  
  
Metio a Kero en el bolso y salio hacia la casa de Shaoran.Antes paso por el banco.Queria ver el dinero que tenia.  
  
-Buff,tng suficiente para vivir yo y mis hijos sin que nadie trabaje.Asi que quizas me compre....  
  
-Vamos que tengo hambre!!!  
  
-Ya llegamos!!  
  
A lo lejos ya se veia la gran casa.Era preciosa.Por que se kedaba asi cada vez que la veia? Pensando en sus cosas llegaron a la casa,llamaron al timbre y un mayordomo la invito a pasar. La dejo en la entrada. Pudo ver como Shaoran bajaba por las escaleras.Estaba guapísimo y le sonreia.Ya no lo veia tan raro,pero si lo veian raro las chicas que estaban en el otro lado de la habitación. Cuando Shaoran llego abajo les presento a todas.Estaban sus hermanas y...  
  
-Sakura!Cuanto tiempo! -No me lo puedo creer,estas guapísima Meiling!  
  
Y era cierto.La chica llevaba la melena larga,por la cintura (solo un poco mas larga q sakura) recogida en una trenza.Estaba cn un vestido chino que la favorecia mucho y un maquillaje muy disimulado. Al mismo tiempo la chica china pensaba igual de sakura,se habia puesto guapísima,como habia cambiado tanto?  
  
-Ya pueden pasar todos.-Dijo Ieran,que acababa de llegar.  
  
Sakura la saludo y mientras todos se iban la mujer se encargo de quedarse a solas con la chica.  
  
-Siento mucho lo de ayer.Me gustaria aceptaras mi disculpas.  
  
-Por supuesto señora.-Diciendo esto la chica hizo una pequeña reverencia y saludo a su anfitriona.  
  
Pasaron a comer y todos estaban muy contentos.  
  
Después de la comida fueron a una sala y alli hablaron durante mucho rato.  
  
Querian saber muchas cosas sobre sakura. Como habia conocido a shaoran,como era lo de ser modelo,que habia pasao con su familia,querian tambien ver las cartas y a kero. Asi que tuvieron que llamar a un mayordomo,pues kero estaba en la cocina comiendo pasteles,como no!  
  
-Ya es ora de que nos vayamos madre,ire a acompañar a sakura.  
  
Los chicos se despidieron.  
  
-Sakura,toma mi telfono y llamame,me gustaria hablar contigo y ver a tomoyo tb,podriamos quedar un dia.  
  
-Claro!!  
  
Se fueron. Iban andando,dando un paseo.  
  
-Sakura,hoy estas muy guapa. -Eh... gracias.... -He pensado que podriamos entrenar,seria bueno para poder combatir a tokisti,piensa que cada vez queda menos. -Claro,estaria bien. -Podriamos empezar mañana?  
  
Sakura asintió,estaba conforme,antes de nada queria decirle algo...  
  
-Shaoran...tengo algo que decirte.Munchan... me pidio que fuera su novia...pero no acepte.  
  
El chico quedo blanco,como podia haber echo eso!Lo iba a matar...pero claro,no tenia culpa,el no sabia nada.  
  
-No dices nada?  
  
-Sabes que no me hace gracia,pero es tu vida,nosotros no somos ni seremos nunca nada!  
  
Y se marcho,sakura se kedo llorando,porque habia sido asi?ella sentia mucho cariño por el y la habia tratado asi.... no era justo.  
  
Subio a su apartamento.Fue a la ventana y espero... Y shaoran la llamo x tlf.Era para quedar al dia siguiente,a las 12,y después irian a comer?.  
  
"No se ha disculpado" penso sakura,con esto se acosto y se quedo dormida.  
  
Notas de la autora: Espero que les este gustando.Me gustaria escribierais a mi correo que es cordobessa_julia_14@hotmail.com diciendo que os parece,o si no escribir reviews 


	13. entrenamientos

-Eriol,sakura no me coje el telefono.... -Tomoyo,cariño,piensa que es muy tarde,ya debe de estar acostada... -Si,es cierto.  
  
En esos momentos suena el telefono,era Shaoran que queria quedar con Eriol y tomoyo,para hablar d magia y mas cosas.  
  
********* Era de noche,estaban en una bar,pero en un jardín,todo era muy bonito,habian elegido ese lugar porque era muy trankilo,ademas por su belleza.  
  
-He pensado que sakura y yo tendríamos que entrenar,se que tu no intervendras en la batalla,por eso no te lo pido a ti,pero si te pido que nos ayudesa buscar información  
  
-Claro,ahora estoy un poco liado con lo de la universidad pero no hay problema.  
  
-Universidad?  
  
Asi estuvieron hasta bien entrada la noche,hablando sobre sus nuevos proyectos,sus estudios y... sobre sakura,tomoyo le pregunto,y al quedar el tan raro,ella ya sospexo que estaba empezo a descubrir sus sentimientos...  
  
*********  
  
En Japón,en tomoeda un señor ya mayor,por asi decirlo,estaba con su hijo y la prometida de este.Estaban saliendo del cine. Estaban contentos los tres,touya y su padre por haber podido recuperar a sakura.La habian llamado pero no cogia el telfono en todo el dia,asi q supusieron que habai estado fuera. La chica habia cambiado mucho,y ellos estaban contentos por eso. Pero Touya no. Su novia lo notaba,estaba triste porque sakura habia llegado con un chico, "el mocoso" como el le decia.Sabia que no queria perderla ahora,pero tendría que hacerlo entrar en razon,o seria malo.... ahora que habia hablao con su amo,sabia que habia una batalla por delante,asi que se lo contaria pronto a su chico,en cuanto estuvieran a solas. Ahora tendría que dormir,que al dia siguiente tendría que trabajar.  
  
************  
  
Ding Dong.... Alguien llama al timbre. Una muchacha esta durmiendo en la cama,no lo oye. El chico que llama entra sin que le abran,usa su magia.pasa a la habitación donde se supone esta la chica,y la encuentra ahí,tumbada,parece un angel. A su lado un peluche le grita,y la muchacha se despierta.  
  
-Buenos dias sakura. -Buenos dias-Sonrie la chica. No se acuerda ya de lo que paso anoche,asi que no le da muchas vueltas al tema y decide levantarse. Se va a la ducha mientras que shaoran se queda discutiendo con el peluche.  
  
-Me pongo ropa de deporte??-Pregunta sakura a traves de la puerta del cuarto de baño  
  
El chico le dice que si  
  
-pues entonces salgan de esa habitación,que tengo que pasar a cogerla.  
  
Shaoran se puso rojo pensando en la sola idea de ver a sakura otra vez en toalla.Aquella vez habia sido fantastico. Tenia que decirselo ya,lo tenia cada vez mas claro pero.... tenia miedo.  
  
Una vez se vistio sakura se fueron los dos a una gran casa,no la habitaba nadie,solo era el "gimnasio" particular de shaoran y su familia. Tenia dos piscinas,una de ellas cubierta,pistas d tenis,de baloncesto,padel,mesa d ping pong,futbol,futbol sala,un gran descampado para practicar la magia,sauna y varias salas donde descansar o recrearse.  
  
-Esto es fantastico. -Lo se-dijo el chico sonriendo,le encantaba ver asi a la chica,corriendo a todas partes para verlo todo,como cuando era una niña chica.  
  
Se dirigieron al descampado y alli estuvieron luchando por mucho rato,era una autentica batalla,asi los dos iban mejorando. Se lanzaban hechizos continuamente,asi,el que no sabia sakura lo aprendia por shaoran y el que no sabia shaoran lo aprendia por sakura.  
  
Ya era tarde,las 3 por lo menos,y tenian hambre,asi que decidieron comer.Pero shaoran penso que lo mejor era hacer el mismo la comida,se dirijieron a una cocina que tenia la "Casa" y shaoran se puso a cocinar,sakura tambien le ayudaba y juntos hicieron una comida deliciosa.  
  
Se fueron a una especie de salon,pero muy moderno y se sentaron en una gran mesa a comer.  
  
-Shaoran,esto esta delicioso!!-Shaoran le sonrio- Esto...queria hablarte de algo.... -Dime. -He pensado que me quiero comprar un coche,tengo dinero,pero me gustaria que tu me ayudases a elegirlo. -Perfecto,vayamos mañana si eso,tambien podemos llamar a tomoyo,ayer la estuve viendo.y a eriol  
  
Shaoran le estuvo contando lo que habian hablado y sakura escuchaba feliz.  
  
"que guapo se ve..."pensaba sakura."Que ojos,que labios,que cuerpo..." "Pero que estoy diciendo??!!"  
  
-Sakura,que me estabas diciendo?te has quedao como atontada... -Uy lo siento jeje...-Sakura se puso roja. "Que guapa se ve sonrojada" penso el chico. -Queria decirte que he pensado....dejar de ser modelo.Quiero estudiar en la universidad,periodismo,creo que me iria bien. -Eso es maravilloso!!!!!!!-Grito el chico,muy feliz antes esa idea.Estaba feliz porque asi ya nadie veria a sakura con los ojos con los que la miraban,ya no desfilaria delante de nadie. "que mosca le ha picado?"penso sakura -Y tanta felicidad por que? -Oh no por nada sakura....Sigamos entrenando si?  
  
Los chicos se fueron a luchar,estuvieron peleando hasta que llego la noche,y ella quedo exhausta. Shaoran la invito a bañarse en una de las piscina,pero,al no tener ninguno bañador se bañaron en ropa interior. Poco a poco sakura se fue kitando la ropa,estaba sonrojada pero el que tambien se sonrojaba era shaoran,no podia creer lo que estaba viendo.... La chica se metio rapidamente en el agua,para que el chico le viera lo menos posible,y el hizo lo mismo. El agua estaba buenísima,ni fria ni caliente.sakura se recosto un poco y miro al cielo,habia luna llena,y muchas estrellas.La noche era perfecta.  
  
"ahora o nunca"penso el chico. Se fue acercando a ella,ella le miraba,estaba hechizada con esa mirada.Y lo mismo le ocurria a el,no podia dejar de mirar esos ojos verdes. Estaba muy cerca,a menos de un palmo de distacia. Ella podia oler a shaoran,oler su piel. Estaba roja ,y el tambien,no estaban muy cerca?pensaba ella.  
  
-Sakura,tengo algo que decirte.....  
  
**Notas de la autora. Espero que les guste!!!a mi creo que si me esta gustando como queda.denme sus opiniones,mi correo es cordobessa_julia_14@hotmail.com me gustaria saber si alguien lo sigue o no... dejen reviews tb please! 


	14. un nuevo amor

-Sakura,tengo algo que decirte...  
  
-Dime...-Dijo la chica,estaba sonrojada,por la cercania. El chico acaricio busco la mano de la chica dentro del agua,la encontro y la cogio. Le encanataba sentir el tacto de aquella piel,y eso que estaban dentro del agua....  
  
-Veras...te acuerdas que corte con mi novia,porque no la queria....Ahora se que es porque...-El chico se estaba poniendo como un tomate,le faltaban las palabras. No podia seguir,pero la chica le insistio en que cuantinuara.-Es porque queria a alguien...  
  
Sakura se kedo de piedra,no se esperaba eso,le sento fatal. Estaba acaso celosa?No podia ser... eso significaba que.... que le gustaba shaoran?pero ahora a el le gustaba otra!!  
  
*********  
  
-Si me lo permiete señor,me voy...  
  
-Claro claro,jajajaja.M has servido de muy buena ayuda con esa información.  
  
El que era el supuesto "señor" se encontraba muy feliz,a pesar de ser un ombre que pareciese no tener sentimientos. Se encontraba en un gran sillon,en una habitación oscura,iluminada solo por la luz de una chimena.extrañaria que estuviera encendida,pos no era una epoca de frio,pero ese hombre lo daba,producia frio,le gustaba la temperatura k hacia en invierno.  
  
********** -Por que!!Porque eres asi de cruel conmigo????-Chito sakura. Salio de la piscina y exo a correr por el césped. Aunk el chico se quedo asustado al principio,salio corriendo detrás de ella,no entendia por que reaccionaba asi,tendría que darle alguna explicación o tipo de respuesta no?  
  
Sakura tropezo con una piedra y callo rodando al césped,se quedo entonces tumbada boca arriba tapándose la cara con las manos,llorando.  
  
Shaoran llego en seguida,se sento y la abrazo,la apreto contra el,no aguantaba verla llorar.  
  
-shaoran,por que?por que te gusta otra? -Que?pero...pero si a la persona que yo kiero eres tu... -Como?-La chica se destapo la cara y se quedo mirando al chico,se veia que el estaba preocupado,y se veia en sus ojos que no la estaba mintiendo- Repitemelo....  
  
Shaoran sonrio,si la chica habia llorado era porque estaba celosa!eso significaba que ella tambien le queria a el!  
  
-Te quiero sakura,te quiero mas que a nadie en el mundo,he tardado en darme cuenta pero se que siempre te he amado.Dejame estar contigo.  
  
-Yo...yo tb te quiero shaoran!!  
  
El chico se agacho sobre ella,la abrazo con fuerza poniendo la cara sobre su hombre,perdiéndose en el aroma de su pelo.después se separo,y poco a poco fue acercándose a sus labios,sus deseados labios.Se moria de ganas por besarlos. Cada vez estaba mas cerca,sakura cerro los ojos y el hizo lo mismo,se quedo unos segundos notando la respiración de la chica en su boca,y después se acerco hasta fundirse en un romántico beso que duro una eternidad.  
  
Siguió besándola,empezo a acariciarle el cuello,se moria de ganas de tocarla,de acariciarla,de sentirla.ella correspondia a sus abrazos,sus besos,sus caricias. Poco a poco fueron encendiendo su pasión. Podian notar aun sus cuerpos mojados por el agua de la piscina.  
  
*********A PARTIR DE AQUÍ SOLO LEAN SI SOIS MAYORES DE EDAD,PUEDE RESULTAR UN POCO FUERTE,PERO NO EXCESIVO....Y NO DIFICULTARA LA COMPRENSIÓN DEL FIC,YO DIRE CUANDO PUEDEN LEER OTRA VEZ ********  
  
El chico fue quitándole la ropa interior,y ella quedo desnuda.Tambien le quito a el su ropa,se abrazon y sintieron sus cuerpos ardiendo,deseaban unirse. El chico,una vez que estaba desnuda,se quedo contemplándola,era toda una belleza.Empezo a besarle los pechos,y fue bajando,por el abdomen,la barriga,el pubis... Se moria de excitación.Sakura tambien aprovexo para acariciarle aquella parte tan intima de el,su sexo.  
  
***********YA PUEDEN LEER OTRA VEZ**********  
  
-Estas segura d q quieres hacer esto? -Lo estoy deseando.  
  
Esa contestación le sirvio al chico,se abrazaron y se fundieron en uno solo.  
  
Empezaba a amanecer.En una gran mansión,en una bonita cama habia una pareja de novios.La chica empezo a despertarse,no sabia donde estaba.Se encontraba desnuda,tapada simplemente con una sabana. A su lado habia un chico,muy guapo por cierto. Este empezo a despertar tambien. Se miraron y sonrieron.  
  
-Buenos dias mi amor-Le dijo el chico. -Hola shaoran-Sonrio ella-Como llegamos aquí? -Nos quedamos dormidos y en medio de la noche te traje aquí.  
  
Los dos estaban felices,empezaron a besarse y a abrazarse,riéndose y sonrojados a la vez,recordando lo que habia pasado anoche,y que ahora se encontraban desnudos. Al rato se vistieron y decidieron marcharse,tenian que ir a sus casas pues habia gente esperándoles.Bueno,en el caso de sakura... habia un peluche esperándola ^_^  
  
*******Notas de la autora.  
  
Parece ser que mi historia no le gusta a nadie,pues nadie me manda nada,excepto eva,que me mando un correo y Liliana que me ha escrito un review....por favor,diganme que les parece,denme sus comentarios,tanto si son buenos,como si son malos..... Please!!!Mi dirección de correo es cordobessa_julia_14@hotmail.com Venga,muxos besos a todo el mundo!! 


	15. noticias

Sakura llego a su apartamento,se encontraba muy feliz!por fin habia conseguido todo lo que queria,pero tenia que hablar mas detenidamente las cosas con el...porque todo habia sido tan repentino!  
  
-Donde has estado????-Chillo una vocecilla-Has estado fuera toda la noche!Y el telefono no para de sonar!!  
  
Sakura,sin contestar se dirijio al telefono,no borraba esa sonrisa de su boca. Miro las llamadas perdidas y vio que habia de tomoyo,de su padre y de jeff,su representante. "Bien,tendre que llamarlos a todos" Penso la bella muchacha.  
  
Primero llamo a tomoyo,estuvieron hablando un rato,pero sakura no le conto nada de lo sucedido,asi que quedaron mas tarde,para poder hablar con mayor tranquilidad.Sakura queria que eriol tb fuera. Después llamo a Shaoran,para que este tambien fuera a la cita.  
  
-Tengo muchas ganas de verte-le dijo el chico,al otro lado de la linea. -Y yo tb.Te quiero.Hasta luego.  
  
Cuando termino esta llamada se dispuso a llamar a su padre. Este habia estado preocupado porque ella no le cogia el tlf,pero todo se soluciono y hablaron por mucho rato,contándose las nuevas cosas que habian pasado.Sakura le comento que ahora tenia novio,y que iba a dejar de ser modelo.Esto alegro muchísimo al padre,y mas cuando se entero que sakura iba a hacer la carrera de periodisimo.Eran perfecto!!  
  
Llamo después a su agente,pero no cogia el telefono,asi que fue a ducharse.Se encontro a kero jugando a la videoconsola,con cara de estar muy cabreado.Se acerco,le dio un beso y fue a la cocina a darle un pastel.  
  
-He oido que estas con shaoran!!-Grito el peluche,pero al ver el pastel se le olvidaron todas las tonterías y se puso a comer ^_^  
  
**************  
  
-Touya,Touya,ven pronto!! -Que pasa? -Mira esto.  
  
La mujer le enseño un aparatito a touya,este,al verlo,se quedo petrificado,después reacciono.Cogio a su "novia" en brazos y comenzo a darle vueltas.Estaba contentísimo!  
  
-Vamos Nakuru,hay que contarle a papa que estas embarazada!!!  
  
La pareja se dirijo a Tomoeda,cuando llegaron,el padre estaba hablando por telefono pero pronto colgo.  
  
-Papa,vas a ser abuelo! Le solto Touya,asi de repente. El pobre hombre,que no se lo esperaba se callo sentado en una silla,pero una vez tranquilizado,se puso muy feliz tambien y decidio ir a celebrarlo.Luego tendrían que avisar a sakura de esta buena noticia.  
  
-Por lo tanto papa,tambien vamos a adelantar la boda,sera el mes que viene.  
  
Todo era felicidad en esas tres personas que iban por la calle,camino de un buen restaurante. Era muy buena idea eso de adelantar la boda "asi vere pronto a sakura" penso el amable señor.  
  
************  
  
Cuando Shaoran llego a su casa,se armo un buen escandalo. De vez en cuando el chico no habia dormido en casa,muchas veces se habia quedado en casa de un amigo,o en la otra casa,pero normalmente avisaba,cosa que esta vez no habia hecho. Por eso su madre estaba muy cabreada,aunque no consiguió nada al ver la cara de felicidad que traia su hijo,tenia un sonrisa... que raras veces la mujer habia visto.  
  
La madre le hizo entrar a su despacho,queria hablar a solas con el,y en esa casa,mas de una persona eran unas cotillas.... (claro esta,las hermanas de shaoran y Meiling).  
  
-Hijo,tenia algo muy importante que decirte-anuncio la madre,seria como siempre,con esa inmutable serenidad que la caracterizaba-Donde estuviste esta noche?Tendrías que haber avisado,últimamente estas despistando demasiado tus obligaciones.Eres el jefe del clan y del concilio!  
  
-Lo se madre,pero esta noche he estado entrenando,ya sabes que se avecina una guerra.-Contesto shaoran,poniéndose mas serio,a pesar de la felicidad que lo inundaba.-Ademas,tengo algo que anunciarle.  
  
Al decir esto hubo un rato de silencio.Ieran lo miraba analizándolo,queria saber de que se trataba,pues siempre intuia las cosas,pero ahora no habia notado nada raro en su hijo,a parte de su despiste claro.  
  
-Tengo que decirte,que ya he encontrado a la mujer que amo.  
  
La cara de la mujer fue pasando por todos los colores,estaba estupefacta,no se esperaba eso.  
  
-Y quien es?-Pregunto intentando mantener la compostura.  
  
-Es Sakura madre.  
  
Esa fue su seca respuesta.Corta pero que causo un gran impacto. La madre no sabia que hacer,si alegrarse o no.Era cierto que la chica era guapa y tenia mucho poder,ademas de ser agradable,pero no estaba convencida de que fuera una buena esposa para su hijo,pues para serlo necesitaria instruirse muy bien en los modales chinos,ademas,que la chica era extranjera. Claro que eso no era un problema pues asi unirían varios paises y no seria mala idea.Pero aun asi.... la aceptarian los del concilio?Pues ellos deberían de dar su aprobación,al igual que ella.  
  
-Madre,no opina nada?  
  
-Sabes que me agrada la chica,pero...no se si esta preparada para asumir lo que ser tu esposa representa.  
  
No se hablo mas,shaoran se marcho escondiendo su enfado.No le iba a decir a su madre que estaba cabreado,pero iba a convencer a todos de que sakura era la mejor esposa del mundo.  
  
*******  
  
-si?quien es?-dijo una voz,muy feliz. -Sakura soy Jeff.Teniamos que hablar,llevaba tiempo sin saber nada de ti-La chica no supo como reaccionar,si la llamaba era para algo,seguramente tendría que trabajar.Pero ella queria darle la noticia de que se iba a quitar,como le sentaria?Pues bien,tendría que decirselo.Pero seria mejor en persona. -Ah!!claro.pues....por que no quedamos para mañana por la mañana?No tengo nada que hacer y tenemos que hablar de cosas importantes. -Que cosas?-Dijo jeff,temiéndose algo malo. -Ya te dire mañana.-Dijo la chica pero con mucha alegria en la voz,cosa a la q Jeff no estaba acostumbrado,pues no conocia esa nueva faceta de la chica. -Y como es que estas tan feliz?-pregunto el chico,muy extrañado...ya casi no la reconocia! -Han pasado muchas cosas,muchas cosas Jeff.  
  
Colgaron y sakura empezo a prepararse pues habian quedado todos pero shaoran iria a recogerla pronto,y no queria que COMO SIEMPRE el la pillara en toalla,recien salida de la duchar.  
  
Estaba justo vistiéndose cuando llamaron al timbre. Sakura nada mas verlo se lanzo a sus brazos y le dio un beso en la boca.Esto el chico no lo esparaba pero le respondio y asi estuvieron un rato asta que se dieron cuenta de que se les iba a hacer tarde. Montaron en el lujoso coche de Shaoran.  
  
-Le dije a mi madre ya lo nuestro.Pienso que para que hagais mejores migas deberías de pasar mas tiempo por mi casa.Ella piensa que no tienes los suficientes modales para que te presente como mi novia.  
  
La cara de sakura se entristecio cuando el chico le conto esto.Ella no habia contado con ese problema,su madre.Venian de clases sociales muy distintas pues aunque ella tenia dinero,todo su mundo era algo que su madre seguramente no encaria,como es la moda.Ella tenia modales,pero haber sido modelo le habia creado en algunos sitios mala fama,si se enteraba estaba muerta....o mejor,sin ningun futuro con su querido novio. Pero por que pensaba eso ahora que estaban empezando?Mejor dejar las preocupaciones esas para mas tarde. Ahora acababan de llegar a la cafeteria donde habian quedado. Alli ya estaban esperándoles Tomoyo y Eriol.  
  
-Hola!!Que felices se os ve. -Asi es,estamos muy felices Tomoyo-Dijo sakura.Y diciendo esto se sonrojo,lo que hizo que la observadora muchacha de cabellos negros se diera cuenta de "algo" raro. -Bien...creo que sakura y yo NOS VAMOS al baño-Dijo con una sonrisa un tanto fingida. A Eriol,al ver esta escena,no pudo mas que surjirle una gotita en la frente. El tambien se habia dado cuenta de las cosas,por algo siempre habia sido muy suspicaz.  
  
-Y bien,jeje... que ha pasado entre sakura y tu?-Pregunto el chico de las lentes,con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
  
-Na...nada...-El pobre Shaoran no pudo mas que sonrojarse al recordar lo sucedido.-Bueno,quizas algo....-No sabia como comentárselo-Bueno es que sakura y yo estamos saliendo....  
  
*******  
  
-QUE??????No me lo puedo creer!!!Y no me lo has contado antes????????- Tomoyo puso el grito en el cielo al enterarse de la nueva relacion de sus amigos,y mas al saber "como" habia sido todo. La pobre sakura se avergonzó,y mas por las miradas que le mandaban las personas cercanas a la zona del baño.Las miraban como si fueran bichos raros,e intentando enterarse de la converasacion. -Si es ahora cuando nos hemos visto,no te lo iba a decir por telefono! -Bueno...puede....pero entonces volvamos....  
  
Cuando las chicas llegaron a la mesa salvaron al pobre Shaoran de una situación embarazosa. Eriol se encontraba riéndose mientras el chico chino intentaba dar unas explicaciones,no sabian de que.Pero se noto la cara de agradecimiento cuando llegaron.  
  
Estuvieron un rato hablando de cosas insustanciales hasta que Sakura dijo que queria anunciar algo.  
  
-Bien,queria decirles que....que me quito de ser modelo,estoy harta.Aunque haya ganado dinero no me gusta ya,me he dado cuenta de que ser modelo me ha traido muchos problemas-dijo pensando en la pelea con su padre y la infelicidad que la habia acompañado durante esos años.-Asi que quiero estudiar una carrera,periodismo.Y tambien me quiero comprar un coche!  
  
Tomoyo y eriol se quedaron un poco "asombrados",por asi decirlo.No se esperaban ese cambio de ella,después de haber escapado de casa por el simple hecho de ser modelo.Si es cierto que les gustaba mas la idea de que estudiara una buena carrera.  
  
-Pues yo me alegro mucho por ti.Esa profesión te podoa crear mala fama. -Ademas de que no siempre vas a ser joven y guapa,y entonces no harias nada con tu vida cuando tuvieras que retirarte.-Eriol contribuyo a apoyar a su esposa.-Y tu shaoran,no opinas nada?-Dijo preguntándole al chico,que habia permanecido sin inmutarse. -Yo ya lo sabia,y me puse muyyyyy feliz.  
  
Estuvieron mas tiempo hablando y quedaron para ir a comprar el coche mañana a la tarde,después de que sakura hablara con Jeff.  
  
Shaoran acompaño a sakura a casa.Prefirieron dejar el coche aparcado e ir dando un paseo,ya que hacia bastante buen tiempo. El chico habia pasado su brazo por encima de sakura y ella iba un poco sonrojada.Era mucho mas pequeña que el chico y se sentia un poco pequeñita a su lado.  
  
Cuando llegaron se dieron un beso a modo d despedida.  
  
-Te quiero Sakura. -Y yo tambien.  
  
La chica subio mientras shaoran permanecia en la calle,viendo como ella subia,pensando en lo afortunado que era al tener cerca de el,a la persona que mas habia querido,queria,y querria en el mundo.  
  
*******Notas de la autora.  
  
Que tal va?Os esta gustando?Este capitulo me esforcé un poco mas,espero que os guste.Dadme vuestros comentarios please!!Mi correo es : cordobessa_julia_14@hotmail.com 


	16. una aparicion

Era por la mañana,en una cafeteria normal y corriente se encontraba lo que parecia ser una pareja. Un chico y una chica,ambos guapos.Pero la belleza de la chica resltaba sobre la de el. Muchos la miraban,al parecer eran famosos,o mejor dicho,la chica era famosa.  
  
-Sakura,estas loca!No puedes hacer eso,como vamos a quedar!Me vas a arruinar.Luego no podras volver.Oh!No puede ser!-El chico estaba realmente desesperado,le iba a entrar un ataque de un momento a otro.No sabia que hacer.Se tiraba del pelo con furia,lo que la chica le habria dicho le habia sentado muy mal. -Lo siento Jeff,pero ya he tomado la decisión.No quiero seguir trabajando.- La chica estaba realmente tranquila,no entendia por que se comportaba asi su agente. -Mira,si quieres unas vacaciones,ese trabajo que t he comentado no lo haces,pero....sakura,no puedes dejarlo todo!!!Que vas a hacer??? -Ya te lo he dicho,solo que no me escuchas,quiero estudiar periodismo.-La chica estaba empezando a hartarse,nunca habia visto a su amigo tan histerico pero ya no aguantaba mas.-Lo siento,me tengo que ir.  
  
Y asi se fue,dejando al chico fatal por la desesperación.Sakura era su mejor modelo,mejor dicho,la unica que valia la pena.Sin ella el tp tendría dinero...tendría que buscar a alguien....  
  
************* Una chica castaña va de camino a una gran mansión. Cuando llega llama al timbre y otra chica muy guapa tambien le habre la puerta.  
  
-Pasa Sakura,no esperaba que vinieras,quedamos a la tarde no? -Si Tomoyo,pero tenia que hablar con alguien,ya le he dicho a Jeff lo de dejar de ser modelo,pero es q ahora....no estoy tan segura.-La chica comenzaba a estar triste.  
  
Era cierto que le habia traido muchos problemas pero ella siempre habia creido que era la profesión de sus sueños. Aunque luego se habia dado cuenta de que no. Seria asi siempre la vida?Engaños? La otra chica empezo a animarla,estaban las dos solas en la casa porque Eriol habia salido a comprar algo. Asi que se prepararon un te y se sentaron a hablar.  
  
-Ya estoy aquii-Se escucho una voz desde la entrada-y he venido con shaoran.  
  
Ante esto sakura pego un bote y salio a la entrada acompañada de tomoyo que iba a ver a su prometido.  
  
Cuando Shaoran vio a sakura se puso rojo,y ella tambien,se veian tan lindos. La otra pareja decidio dejarlos solos por un rato,que hablaran de lo que tuvieran que hablar.  
  
Shaoran se acerco a sakura,la abrazo por la cintura y le susurro al oido:  
  
-Estas muy guapa,te quiero.  
  
Sakura se ponia super feliz siempre que estaba con el chico.  
  
-Yo tambien te quiero.-Le susurro la bella mujer.  
  
"Que afortunado soy" penso el chico.  
  
-Sentimos molestar pero.... vamos-Dijo Eriol,con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara,habia sido muy "bonita" la escena pero vamos,tampoco era cuestion de que se olvidaran del mundo solo por estar juntos,no eran los unicos que tenian pareja.Aunque,a decir verdad,el tambien se ponia asi con tomoyo jeje.  
  
Pasaron al salon y alli estuvieron hablando.  
  
-Por que no quedamos esta tarde?para comprarme el coche. -Claro-dijeron todos.  
  
Asi que quedaron y se fueron.  
  
Sakura queria ir a dormir un poco pues tenia sueño,asi que shaoran la llevo en coche y el se fue a la biblioteca. Aunque nadie mas parecia haberse dado cuenta,el habia notado una extraña energia y estaba pensando si seria tokisti.Asi que fue a investigar un poco,presentia que pronto tendrían que luchar,pero como?si aun quedaban meses!  
  
Ya era por la tarde y todos estaban en un concesionario. Sakura iba a probar varios coches y asi decidir con cual se quedaba. Todos los que habia escogido eran algo caros... y todos deportivos. Eso si,con 5 plazas.  
  
Al final se decidio por uno descapotable muy bonito y rapido,era de color azul metalizado y ella estaba muy contenta con el. Sus amigos pensaron igual,era el coche ideal para ella.  
  
Recogerían el coche al dia siguiente asi que fueron a un parque a sentarse en un banco. Estaban todos muy bien.Sakura al lado de Shaoran y Eriol al lado de tomoyo.  
  
El dia empezo a oscurecer. Se hizo de noche y unas nubes oscuras empezaron a aparecer. Truenos y relámpagos inundaban el aire. Se sentia una magia extraña,pero poderosa.  
  
Sakura se puso de pie y sus amigos la imitaron. Ante ellos aparecio un hombre. Vestia una tunica negra y empezo a reirse como loco.  
  
-Chicos......JAJAJAJA.He descubierto la forma de matar a todos mas rapido. Ya solo me queda una persona,y pronto sera la batalla final...Espero que esteis preparados.JAJAJA.-Y diciendo esto desaparecio.  
  
Todos quedaron asustados,en especial sakura. No sabia si iba a estar preparada para enfrentárselo,no ahora,aun pensaban que tenian 4 meses y ahora le decian esto....  
  
Como podria haber hecho para encontrar ese atajo?? 


	17. cap 17

Estaban todos asustados¿Como habia pasado eso?Y por que ahora,que todo iba bien? -No es justo,muchas personas han muerto por su culpa,pero tambien es la nuestra.Ni si quiera nos hemos preocupado,ni nos hemos enterado....-Dijo Sakura. -Ademas,he notado que esta mas fuerte....-Dijo el chico de ojos color miel,abrazando a su novia,que temblaba del miedo.  
  
Estaban todos en el parque,sentados en el banco. Pero decidieron marcharse,pues ahi sentados no iban a conseguir nada.  
  
Sakura fue con Shaoran a entrenar,necesitaban ganar la pelea o si no...algo muy malo pasaria.  
  
-Cari,hay algo que no entiendo,¿Como conseguira romper el equilibrio? -Pues...si tengo que ser sincero...muy bien no lo se.Pero lo que si esta escrito es que si perdemos,todo sufrira un gran cambio,se entiende que malo.  
  
Estuvieron peleando gran parte de la noche en la casa de entrenamientos de shaoran,pero esta vez no paso nada,estaban tan cansandos que se fueron directamente a dormir.  
  
"Ya siento como aumenta mi magia,pero,¿sera suficiente para vencer a Tokisti?"Se pregunto sakura ya en su casa.  
  
Kero estaba dormido,y ni lo desperto,pues sabia que le iba a montar la bronca del siglo.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Cuando amanecio Shaoran fue a hablar con su madre,que lo habia llamado.  
  
-Madre,¿que quiere?  
  
-He hablado con los del consejo y el clan...Si quieres que sea tu futura esposa devera venir de inmediato a vivir aqui,para que se acostumbre y aprenda.  
  
-¡Pero si aun ni le he pedido matrimonio!-Exclamo aterrorizado el pobre chico.  
  
-Eso es lo que hay-Contesto la mujer de forma tajante.  
  
Lo "echo" del despacho y se quedo a solas.  
  
"Espero que sea buena esposa.Se que le estoy forzando mucho,pero sera necesario para los proximos sucesos..."  
  
Shaoran ahora estaba confuso.¿Que haria?Ademas Sakura queria estudiar,pero ahora tambien tenia que aprender a ser una buena jefa de clan,por ser su mujer. "Pero ella...querra casarse conmigo?"  
  
-Shaoran,Shaoran.-Le interrumpio Meiling  
  
-Dime-Le conesto el chico con desgana y enojo.  
  
-¿Es cierto que te casas con Sakura?  
  
-Dejame en paz.-Dijo el chico mientras se iba a otro lado,no queria presiones por parte de nadie,ademas,no le gustaba formar parte de un "cotilleo" de su familia.  
  
"Y ahora,que mosca le ha picado?Esta insoportable" Penso Meiling.Estaba deseosa de saber que pasaba y nadie abria la boca. "Y si llamo a Tomoyo? A lo mejor ella me cuenta algo.... ¬¬" .  
  
Dicho y hecho.Fue directa hacia el telefono y llamo a la bella chica.  
  
-Tomoyo,soy Meiling,¿Podriamos quedar?  
  
-Claro,pero ¿pasa algo?.  
  
-No,no.En media hora estoy en tu casa,dime la direccion.  
  
La chica anoto la calle,cogio el coche y se marcho.¡Por fin se iba a enterar!O por lo menos eso creia ella,porque Tomoyo seguro que sabria algo,¿No?  
  
************  
  
Sakura aun dormia.pero estaba teniendo un extraño sueño.  
  
--------  
  
-Sakura,sakura,ayudame,por favor.No puedo salir de aqui.-Gritaba un chico de cabello plateados y alas de angel.  
  
-Yue!Donde estas?  
  
-Rescatame...  
  
--------  
  
Y el sueño finalizo asi.Sakura desperto sobresaltada.Estaba sonando el telefono.  
  
Era su padre,dandole la buena noticia sobre el embarazo. La boda por tanto seria pronto tambien.  
  
-Papa,y puedo yo llevar a Shaoran?  
  
-Claro que si,pero tendre que hablar con Nakuru para que convezca a tu hermano.  
  
La conversacion termino de una forma muy feliz.  
  
Llamo despues al movil de Shaoran pero no lo cogia,salio el buzon de voz,y no se atrevia a llamar a la casa. Asi que llamo a Eriol,para hablarle de su sueño y contarle lo de su guardiana.  
  
-Eriol!!Sabes que Nakuru esta embarazada?  
  
-Si me lo dijo esta mañana....  
  
-Jo,yo soy la ultima en enterarme....Bueno,queria comentarte tambien otra cosa.He tenido un sueño extraño,era Yue,llamandome...diciendome que le rescate...  
  
-Ultimamente he estado pensando en el.Al dejar de usar la magia quedo encerrado en el sello,pero al despertarlo,tendria que haber aparecido...donde estara?Y si encima dices que te pide ayuda...Que te parece si quedamos para ir a la biblioteca?  
  
-Perfecto,ya de paso me inscribo en la universidad.  
  
Quedaron en casa de ella,para que le diera tiempo a vestirse.Kero por su lado estaba comiendose dulces,y antes de despedirse de la chica no falto su recordatorio de "¡comprame dulces...  
  
*********  
  
Mientras,en una cafeteria del centro dos chicas cuchichean por lo bajo.Pero de pronto el grito de una hace que todos los clientes miren hacia ellas,que hacen caso omiso.  
  
-Que?!Que yo sepa no le ha pedido matrimonio....  
  
-Entonces es eso!!Que no sabe como pedirselo!!  
  
-Mmmmm,podriamos ayudar,no crees?  
  
-Jajaja,Que emocion!  
  
Y asi las chicas siguieron tramando su plan,mientras a muchos que veian la escena les surgia una gotita  
  
************  
  
Shaoran mientras tanto se estaba duchando.  
  
Cuando salio de la ducha fue a ver a su madre,que lo habia llamado.  
  
"Tienes dos semanas...."Aun resonaban las palabras en la mente,cuando ya estaba en su habitancion.  
  
En dos semanas Sakura tendria que vivir en su casa...  
  
Pero, no le iba a dar tiempo!  
  
***************  
  
Touya abrazaba a Nakuru.Estaban muy felices,aunque era de esperar,iban a ser padres y se iban a casar.Que mas se podia pedir?  
  
-Touya....  
  
-Dime mi vida.  
  
-Ahora que estas con tan buen humor,tengo que decirte una cosa....  
  
El chico puso cara de preocupado.que pasaria?  
  
-Es que,tu hermana quiere venir acompañada a la boda....  
  
-Que?Acompañada de quien!?-Ya se estaba temiendo lo peor.  
  
"No ,no puede ser el mocoso,que me diga que no es el" Pensaba por dentro un furioso Touya  
  
-Es de Li...  
  
-LO SABIA!-grito Touya.  
  
A la pobre Nakuru ni tiempo le dio de taparse los oidos.  
  
***************  
  
Ya habian pasado unos dias.  
  
Sakura iba a clases.Por otra parte tambien investigaba aun lo de Yue.Todavia no habia averiguado nada,y el sueño se le seguia repitiendo,su novio tampoco sabia que podia ser.Ni Eriol,todo era un enigma.  
  
Shaoran por otro lado seguia pensando en que hacer para que sakura se casase con el. Ya habia hablando con Meiling y sabia que ellas lo habian planeado todo para celebrar una cena ese fin de semana en un buen restaurante que el mismo habia elegido.  
  
Quedaban dos dias y aun tenia que recojer el anillo. Ademas no se sabia nada de Tokisti y eso era una mala señal. Por no sumar el desconocido paralelo de Yue....  
  
*************Un rato dedspues*******  
  
Sakura esta con Shaoran.  
  
Le habla pero el no contesta.  
  
-Te pasa algo?  
  
-Que?-Pregunto el chico saliendo de su aturdimiento  
  
-No me prestas atencion....Llevas unos dias muy raro-Le reclamo la muchacha.-Es que ya no me quieres?-Se entristecio la chica  
  
-No digas eso nunca -Contesto el chico abrazandola con fuerza.  
  
"Pronto lo entenderas"Penso Shaoran.  
  
***************  
  
-Eriol estoy nerviosisima,va a ser un momento muy importante para ella.Y todavia no hemos hablado de lo que siente....Lo pienso grabar todo.  
  
-Tranquila,veras como todo va bien...-Dijo el chico mientras le surgia una gotita en la frente  
  
Los chicos se abrazaron y besaron.  
  
Estaban muy enamorados.Y ellos tambien querian casarse pronto.  
  
Esperaban que la boda fuese pronto.  
  
***********  
  
Shaoran salia de una tienda de joas.  
  
Le acababa de recojer el anillo.Era precioso.De oro blanco y con diamantes incrustados.  
  
Era digno de una reina.  
  
Despues se fue directo hacia su casa,queria hablar con Meiling y que ella le diera su opinion.  
  
***********  
  
-Tomoyo,claro que le quiero!  
  
-Y estarias dispuesta a estar toda tu vida con el?  
  
-Claro que si.Pero no se si el querra.Ultimamente esta tan raro....No creo que me pida matrimonio en mucho tiempo....-Dijo sakura con cara aflijida.  
  
"Cuanto te equivocas...Pero claro,no te lo puedo decir..."Penso Tomoyo.  
  
Las dos chicas estaban en casa de Sakura.Tomoyo le habia llevado el vestido. Sakura,la pobre,no entendia el por que de ese regalo,pero aun asi estaba muy contenta porque era realmente precioso.  
  
Pero ¿Cuando lo usaria? Si ultimamente estaban todos tan ocupados....  
  
****************  
  
-Es precioso,precioso!-Exclamaba como loca Meiling.  
  
Shaoran sonreia ante sus comentarios.  
  
Las hermanas de Shaoran estaban tras la puerta intentando enterarse.  
  
"No es justo que nos hayan dejado tanto de lado"Penso una mientras acercaba mas su oreja para poder enterarse.  
  
-Mañana sera el gran dia!!-Seguia gritando Meiling.  
  
-Si...Estoy muy nervioso.Sakura lo ha notado y cree que es algo malo.  
  
-Veras cuando se entere Shaoran,se va a morir de la felicidad jeje.  
  
Shaoran fue a llamar a Sakura por telefono,en persona no habia tenido el valor suficiente para citarla.  
  
*********  
  
En casa de Sakura.  
  
"Que bien,va a ser una cena en un buen restaurante,por lo que me podre poner el traje de Tomoyo"  
  
-Quien era?  
  
-Era shaoran.Me ha citado para mañana por la noche.  
  
-Que hablan del mocoso?-Empezo a gritar kero.  
  
-Nada nada...lo tranquilizo Tomoyo.-Pero he pensado que mañana te gustaria venir a casa con Spinel a dormir.  
  
-Habra dulces?  
  
-Si...si...  
  
-Entonces vale  
  
A las dos chicas les salio una gotita en la frente.  
  
--------  
  
Ya era muy tarde asi que todos se fueron a dormir.  
  
************************  
  
Sin embargo en Japon un amable señor habla con lo que parece ser un fantasma.  
  
El fantasma de una mujer morena con el pelo largo.  
  
-Nuestros hijos se casan...Aunque sakura ni lo sabe jeje.  
  
-Me da pena y alegria a la vez,solo espero que sean felices en sus matrimonios.Como nosotros lo fuimos.-El señor sonrio y el fantasma empezo a desaparecer.-Adios Nadeshico.  
  
La bela "mujer" le hizo un gesto con la mano.Ofreciendole un beso.  
  
Fujiyata apago las luces y se fue a dormir,pensando aun en sus queridos hijos. 


	18. capitulo 18

Estaban todos muy nerviosos.Se notaba que algo iba a pasar.La mansion entera estaba alborotada y todo devido a un muchacho con ojos color miel.  
  
-No se por que esta tan histerico,yo creo que todo saldra bien- Dijo una muchacha mayor que el a tres de sus hermanas.  
  
-Tienes que comprenderlo-Dijo meiling entrando por la puerta-No todos los dias uno le pide matrimonio a la chica que quiere,y menos si se suma el nerviosismo porque tendra que vivir aqui en dos semanas o menos.  
  
Las cinco chicas quedaron mirando a Shaoran.Iba de un lugar para otro buscando ropa elegante que ponerse,mirandose en el espejo y consultando su reloj  
  
"Aun es demasiado pronto para ir a recogerla,ademas no quiero que note mi nerviosismo..."Pensaba el.  
  
**********  
  
-Sakura estas guapisima!!-Gritaba de emocion una chica morena.  
  
-Ay por dios tomoyo,no seas exagerada...-Sonreia la bella chica observando su reflejo en el espejo de su dormitorio.  
  
La verdad es que estaba muy bonita,con ese precioso bestido de seda,de colores superpuestos.Y esa diadema en su cabeza,parecia una princesa.  
  
Se acercaba la hora en que el chico vendria a recogerla asi que su amiga se marcho con el peluche dejandola sola.  
  
Se sento en el sofa a esperar,y empezo a recordar todos los buenos momentos con el chico al que queria,desde que era una pequeña card captor hasta ahora,que ya era toda una mujer.  
  
Pronto llamaron al timbre y fue corriendo a abrir la puerta.Su sorpresa fue enorme al ver al chico de sus sueños,tan guapo.  
  
Shaoran por su parte estaba embobado al ver la belleza de la chica.  
  
Se acercaron y se dieron un suave beso en los labios,marchando en una limusina hacia el bonito restaurante.  
  
Sakura estaba extrañada por tanta elegancia,no sabia a que se devia.  
  
Durante el trayecto hablaron poco.Shaoran estaba rarisimo,y no conseguia sacarle ni una sola frase seguida.  
  
Llegaron a lo que parecia un lujoso palacio moderno.Fueron recibidos por un camarero que les llevo hasta una preciosa mesa en el jardin.  
  
Estaban cerca de un lago cuya agua reflejaba la hermosa luna llena.  
  
-Shaoran,esto es maravilloso.  
  
-Tu eres maravillosa mi niña.Te quiero.  
  
La chica se puso muy feliz.Hablaron de mas cosas sin importancia,pero mas que nada disfrutaron de su compañia,de la bella musica que escuchaban de fondo y del lugar.  
  
Se notaba que estaban muy enamorados.  
  
-Calla calla,no hagas ruido....  
  
-Tu estas segura de que esto va a salir bien?Como nos pillen....mi primo me puede matar.-Una chica morena con el pelo recogido en dos trenzas estaba observando todo detras de unos arbustos.  
  
-Pero tenemos que grabar esto!-dijo otra con camara en mano...no me digas que no se ven lindos...  
  
La otra chica echo un vistazo y solo eso le falto para quedarse decidida  
  
-Si,los grabaremos!!-dijo con una risa malefica toda rodeada de llamas  
  
Ajenos a esos comentarios una pareja terminaba de cenar.  
  
-Sakura,vamos a pasear.  
  
La bella chica de ojos esmeralda se levanto dandole la mano a su guapo novio.  
  
Andaron por los jardines,observando las flores y arbloes exotico que por alli habia.  
  
Se dirigieron hacia un pequeño muelle donde habia una bonitas barcas para pasear por el lago.  
  
Subieron los dos y el chico se puso a remar hasta quedar por el centro del lago.  
  
Quedaron un tiempo callados.Sakura toco con su mano el agua,estaba templada.  
  
Veia la luna y se acordo de Yue.  
  
"No pienses en eso ahora" Se dijo para si.  
  
-Sakura,veras...no se como te tomes esto....pero...como sabras estoy muy enamorado de ti.Quizas hayas notado que he estado raro estos ultimos dias,pero es que tengo que decirte algo.El clan me ha presionado para que me case.  
  
La mujer se escandalizo.Penso que el clan le habia impuesto casarse con otra que no fuera ella.  
  
-Y por eso,como quiero estar toda mi vida contigo,querria saber si...Quieres..Quieres casarte conmigo?  
  
*********************  
  
-Oh querido,ya queda muy poco para la boda,dentro de nada vendra tu hermana y... Estoy tan feliz...  
  
-Yo tambien nakuru,la verdad cuando nos conocimos no imagine que llegara a estar contigo,pero ya ves.Te amo,te amo con locura.  
  
La pareja estaban tumbados en la cama,apunto de dormir.  
  
Ella habia tenido un dia ajetreado devido al nerviosismo por la boda,sumado a que iba a ser su primer hijo,y era medio humano medio magico...  
  
Se besaron romanticamente,abrazandose con mucho cariño y apagaron las luces.  
  
-Te preocupa algo touya?  
  
-No nada,pensaba en sakura...  
  
-Eres demasiado sobreprotector...  
  
Y sin quererlo se quedaron dormidos en medio de la conversacion.  
  
***********  
  
-Mira que te lo dije,menos mal que pusimos un micro en las barcas conectado a la camara,si no ahora mismo no nos enterariamos de nada.  
  
-Pero calla,no ves que es el momento mas importante?  
  
Las chicas seguian ahi escondidas,sin que nadie notara su precensia opbservando a la pareja que estaba en el lago decidiendo el futuro de sus vidas.  
  
*******  
  
-Puedes repetirmelo?  
  
-Qui...Quieres casarte conmigo?-El chico estaba muy nervioso,no sabia por que queria que le volviera a hacer la preguntas,habia sido un error??  
  
-Claro que si!!-Grito sakura tirandose a sus brazos haciendo que la barca volcase y ellos quedaran empapados con el agua hasta el pecho.  
  
Aun asi se abrazaron.Estaban los dos muy felices.Ahora sakura entendia por que el chico habia estado tan raro en esos ultimos dias.  
  
***********  
  
-Que bonita escenaa!!!!!!!-Gritaba Tomoyo ya sin tewmor de que nadie los viese.  
  
Sin embargo un camarero se acerco a echarlas a las dos,pero ella monto un tremendo alboroto pues no queria dejar de grabar esas imagenes.  
  
-Tomoyo,Meiling,que haceis aqui?-Pregunto un extraño shaoran,que no sabia si enojarse o seguir contento.  
  
Sakura rompio a reir,no le extrañaba nada que su amiga estuviera por ahi,aunque si se le hacia dificil imaginar que le acompañaria la prima de su ahora prometido.  
  
El camarero simplemente se retiro,era demasiado ver a dos chicas espiando para ver ahora una pareja mojada a mas no poder.  
  
-Vamos -Dijo la joven de ojos verdes y todos se dirigieron hacia sus coches despidiendose y yendose a sus respectivas casas.  
  
************  
  
-Sakura mi vida,hoy ha sido un dia muy muy especial.  
  
-Para mi tambien,quieres quedarte?  
  
-No,lo siento,no puedo...Ah,se me olvidaba.... tienes que mudarte a mi casa en dos semanas,espero que eso no sea inconveniente...  
  
-Dos semanas?-Se escandalizo la joven  
  
-Si...y la boda en menos de un mes-Shaoran empezaba a temer que la chica se echase atras.  
  
Pero ella sonrio dando su aprovacion.  
  
Quedaron al dia siguiente en ir a comer a casa de Li.Ya mismo tendrian que regresar a Japon para la boda de Touya,y al poco seria la suya propia.  
  
Cuando shaoran se habia ido ella se tumbo en la cama.  
  
"Sakura Li...que bien suena ese nombre,sere parte de el,y el parte mia.Es maravilloso... Pero...como se lo tomara mi hermano??"  
  
*******************  
  
Tomoyo llego a su casa muy feliz y se encontro a su prometido sentado en el sillon leyendo un libro,de seguro la estaba esperando.  
  
-Todo salio bien!-Dijo respondiendo a la pregunta que hicieron los ojos de su amado.  
  
-Pronto se casaran,al igual que Touya...No estas feliz de tener tantas bodas?  
  
-Si...pero la que me pone mas feliz es la nuestra..  
  
-la nuestra?  
  
El chico le guiño un ojo.Tomoyo muy feliz se lanzo a sus brazos,ya solo tendrian que poner fecha,aunque la chica aun no conocia a la familia de Eriol.  
  
-Que opinas de que sea despues de la de sakura?Ahi seria un buen momento para conocer a mis padres,claro esta si sakura los invita,aunque seguro que si,pues se llevan bien con la madre de shaoran.  
  
Ahora tambien ellos.El destino los estaba uniendo a todos.Pero por culpa de eso se estaban olvidando de algo muy importante,Tokisti.....  
  
************  
  
"Sakura,Sakura.....salvame por favor,sacame d aqui" Pensaba un hombre con el pelo plateado y largo corriendo a traves de una oscuridad total,sin principio ni final."Te necesito"  
  
*************  
  
-Shaoran por fin llegastes!!!!-Gritaron a la vez varias mujeres a la entrada de la gran mansion en la que vivia el joven muchacho.  
  
"Lo que me espera".Penso el pobre.  
  
Todas se tiraron encima de el intentando averiguar lo sucedido esa noche,pero el no estaba para eso.Estaba muy feliz pero solo queria descansar,no habia estado tan nervioso en su vida!  
  
Por suerte la puerta se volvio a abrir,era Meiling.  
  
-La prima les explicara-Solo dijo.  
  
Y casi al mismo tiempo cuatro chicas se avalanzaban sobre otra que acababa de entrar,preguntandole sin cesar sobre el compromiso del joven que disimuladamente se retiraba a su habitacion.  
  
**********Notas de la autora*********  
  
Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo aunque haya tardado tanto en escribierlo.No le he dedicado demasiado tiempo por lo que tampoco creo que este demasiado bien. Comentarios a cordobessa_julia_14@hotmail.com Ah y cordobessa es con dos ss por si no os sale.  
  
Dejar reviews tambien vale?Espero vuestros comentarios para poder mejorar en lo que me digais.Aun asi le quedan muy pocos capitulos,quiero acabarlo pronto para empezar con otro que tengo en mente.  
  
Besitos 


	19. la aparicion de yue

-Lleven eso por alla-Decia una mujer de pelo negro ya entrada en edad.  
  
La gran mansion estaba totalmente desordenada.Solo habia cajas y hombrs por todos lados.  
  
Una chica mientras tanto lo observaba todo sonrojada,no se lo podia ni creer.  
  
Por desgracia su novio estaba resolviendo unos asuntos y no sabia cuando volveria.  
  
-Tranquila sakura,esta sera tu casa,tienes q acostumbrarte y tomartela como tuya,no como si fueses una invitada.  
  
-Lo se Meiling,pero es tan distinta....tan grande...con tanta gente.Por suerte se que tu me ayudaras verdad que si?  
  
La chica morena le sonrio dandole su apoyo,claro que la iba a ayudar!  
  
Mas tarde la mujer que parecia ser la dueña de la casa acompaño a ambas a una preciosa habitacion.  
  
La ventana daba al jardin,con ese lago tan bonito.  
  
Era toda de color rosa,con una gran cama de matrimonio.El armario era empotrado.Era realmente bonita.  
  
-Esta puerta-Señalo la mujer-Da a la habitacion de Shaoran,estan comunicadas-Y sonrio con picardia.  
  
Sakura volvio a sonrojarse,no se esperaba eso.Pues sabia que hasta que no se casaran no podrian dormir juntos en la misma habitacion,a pesar que ya lo habian hecho,pero habia sido todo por el reencuentro y por haberse confesado finalmente sus sentimientos.  
  
Las dos mujeres se fueron dejando a la chica sola para que colocase todas sus cosas como a ella mas le pareciese.  
  
Cuando hubo terminado se sento en la cama ,aun era pronto para la cena y no queria salir,se sentia como una intrusa sin que estuviese shaoran.  
  
Espero un tiempo y en la habitacion de al lado comenzaron a sonar ruidos extraños.  
  
"Quien estara en la habitacion de shaoran?".Comenzo a preocuparse."Y si es un ladron?Pero quien querria robar aqui?"  
  
Agarro un zapato que encontro en el suelo y abrio poco a poco la habitacion.Estaba a oscuras.Pero los ruidos seguian ahi,habia alguien.  
  
Corrio hacia los ruidos y se avalanzo sobre una persona.  
  
-Ah!!!sueltame.  
  
-Shaoran?que haces con la luz apagada?  
  
El chico fue a encender la luz.  
  
-Queria cambiarme e ir a darte una sorpresa pero he hecho demasiado ruido porque mi cuarto no esta recogido,no se por que,normalmente lo esta  
  
A la chica le surgio una gota.El estaba sin camiseta.Entonces entendio por que su cuarto no lo habian hecho.Todas las limpiadoras y sirvientes habian estado tan ocupadas con su pequeña mudanza que no habia tenido tiempo de nada mas.  
  
Sonrio y se acerco a abrazarle.  
  
-Te he hechado de menos,me pone nerviosa estar aqui sin ti.  
  
-Lo se...pronto te acostumbraras,espero.  
  
Le levanto la barbilla con la mano,obligandola a mirarle.Ella se sonrojo mientras shaoran se acercaba y la besaba dulcemente.  
  
-Vamos a empezar una vida juntos,asi que tienes que estar contenta.  
  
-Y lo estoy.-Contesto ella con sinceridad reflejada en sus ojos.  
  
Sin embargo algo la preocupaba y era su querido hermano.  
  
En pocos dias seria la boda,tenian que viajar en japon en tres dias.Sin embargo el todavia no sabia nada de que ellos vivian juntos.Se lo dirian despues de la boda.¿Como se lo tomaria?Su padre y Nakuru si k lo sabian,pero nadie se atrevia a decirselo a Touya.  
  
Ademas estaba la desaparicion de Yukito,sakura queria volver a verle,a el y a Yue,ademas que sus sueños eran constantes.Todos los dias el chico de la luna le pedio ayuda en sus sueños.Y ella no sbia como hacerlo.Eriol buscaba informacion en los libros antiguos que tenia,y el ayudante personal de shaoran tambien buscaba en la biblioteca del consejo. Pero nada,no enocontraban nada.  
  
Shaoran noto la preocupacion en su rostro e intento distraerla haciendole cosquillas.  
  
La queria demasiado como para verla triste.  
  
Pronto los llamaron para cenar.  
  
Se vistieron del todo y bajaron al comedor.Alli estaban todas,las hermanas,la madre y la prima de shaoran,y ahora ella tenia tambien un lugar especial en la mesa.  
  
-Sakura,sabras que pronto el consejo querra conocerte..  
  
Ella levanto la mirada asustada,no se esperaba eso.  
  
-Querran hacerte unas pruebas antes de que te cases....-Prosiguio la mujer.  
  
Sakura estaba cada vez mas asustada.Ella no estaba preparada para eso,no lo estaba.Busco a shaoran con la mirada,este no dijo nada,si el consejo queria eso,eso tendria que ser.  
  
La chica lo comprendio y bajo el rostro,solo tendria que prepararse...pero ¿para que?¿Que tipo de pruebas serian esas?si eran de magia no estaba mal...pues la habia aumentado considerablemente.Aunque no sabia si era sufuciente.  
  
Por lo menos esperaba que fuese en un tiempo,no muy pronto...  
  
La cena transcurrio sin mas sobresaltos,todos estaban contentos de la llegada de sakura.Era una chica muy alegre y en cuanto se acostumbrara a vivir alli seguro que estarian todos muy agusto. Ademas,que shaoran estaba muy feliz,y eso reconfortaba a todas.  
  
No soportaban cuando el estaba tan deprimido por estar comprometido con una chica a la que no queria.Por eso,Iera habia dejado a shaoran romper el compromiso y empezar su relacion con la otra chica,a pesar de que no era de tener mucho dinero.Si no que provenia de una familia humilde.  
  
***********  
  
Tomoyo y Eriol se encontraban en el salon acompañados de la madre de la primera.  
  
L estaban dando las noticias sobre su boda.  
  
-No me parece mal,eres un buen chico y ella te quiere.  
  
Tomoyo suspiro aliviada.Sabia como era de sobre protectora y lo que menos queria era que se opusiera.  
  
Ella estaba muy feliz de la proposicion de su novio.Y tambien porque su querida amiga ahora se encontraba feliz,conviviendo con su novio.  
  
Cuando la madre se fue ella abrazo a eriol.  
  
Se sentia protegida en sus brazos.Comenzaron a besarse,lentamete primero para acabar con mas pasion.  
  
Poco a poco comenzaron a desnudarse.  
  
Estaban relajados y felices.Iban a estar juntos de por vida.Aunque faltaba la aprovacion de los padres de eriol,pero con ella o sin ella se casarian.  
  
Todo iba bien.Y confiaban en que sus amigos conseguirian la victoria en la lucha.  
  
Fueron a la cama sin dejar de besarse.  
  
Estaban completamente desnudos.Se compenetraban a la perfeccion.  
  
Ya mismo habria luna llena....  
  
****************  
  
Al dia siguiente......  
  
-Señorita sakura,señorita sakura.  
  
Un hombre la llamaba,ella estaba en la biblioteca.Levnto la cabeza por encima de los libros en los que estaba buscando.  
  
El hombre llego a su lado,era castaño oscuro y traia una sonrisa de satisfaccion en su rostro.Era el ayudante personal de Shaoran.  
  
-Ya creemos saber donde se encuentra Yue señorita...-Le tendio un pergamino antiguo que se concentro en leer.  
  
Le era dificil saber lo que decia.Lo guardo y salio corriendo hacia su coche.A toda marcha se dirigio hacia casa de Tomoyo,tenia que hablar con Kero,que ahora vivia alli pues no queria saber nada del "mocoso".  
  
Llamo al timbre y la hicieron pasar directamente,ya la conocian.  
  
Mando a llamar a eriol,que trajo consigo al peluche.  
  
-Tomoyo ha salido-Le dijo  
  
-Venia por vosotros,a ver si podeis descrifar esto.  
  
Eriol se sento en un gran sillon y comenzo a leer con kero revoloteandole por al rededor,quien tambien intentaba leer.  
  
Los ojos de ambos se agrandaban a mas no poder.  
  
Cuando termino Eriol le tradujo :  
  
-Cuando el maestro de las cartas olvide su obligacion habra un gran desastre.El mago tenebroso revivira de las sombras,matando a todo el que pueda ,ocasionando el desastre del mundo,pues en el maestro se encuentra la salvacion para todos,el futuro.El guardian Yue quedara atrapado en la dimension de la oscuridad ,si no consigue salir la guerra estara perdida.Necesitaran de toda la ayuda y proteccion posible.El maestro no deve olvidar su deber o todo estara perdido.-Termino eriol.  
  
-O sea que todo esto es culpa mia-Sakura se entristecio.no entendia todo el mensaje pero si la parte principal : por su culpa Tokisti habia matado a todas esas personas y el futuro de la humanidad estaba en peligro.  
  
Eriol se acerco a ella que seguia de pie.La abrazo por detras,no queria que estuviera triste.Kero salio corriendo.Se habia acordado de algo y queria comprobar si era verdad o no.  
  
Mientras tanto Eriol y Sakura seguian abrazados,estaban casi en penumbra.Tristes los dos.  
  
Tomoyo abrio la puerta dejando entrar la luz. Sus ojos se dilataron enormemente,no se habian dado cuenta de su presencia.  
  
-Yo siempre estare a tu lado-Le decia eriol a sakura,sin saber que su novia se encontraba detras,malinterpretando todo.  
  
Tomoyo se desmayo,haciendo un ruido estruendoso en el suelo al caer.  
  
Los chicos se sobresaltaron y corrieron a ver que habia sucedido.  
  
El chico cogio a su prometida en brazos y la llevo a la habitacion.  
  
Sakura se despidio prometiendo llamar mas tarde,y marcho hacia lka que ahora era su casa.  
  
-------------------  
  
-Tomoyo,despierta por favor-Suplicaba un asustado eriol en el filo d la cama de su prometida.  
  
Ella empezo a reaccionar,abrio los ojos lentamente,se acordo d todo lo sucedido y se hecho a llorar.El chico no la entendia,no sabia por que lloraba.  
  
-¿Por que?-Gemia tomoyo-¿Por que me has engañado?¡y con sakura!Mi mejor amiga.  
  
Eriol ante este comentario comenzo a reir sin parar.  
  
La chica quedo perpleja,¿por que se reiria?  
  
-No me digas que pensastes eso?Jeje-Seguia riendo el.  
  
-Pues que iba a ser si no?  
  
Le conto todo lo sucedido,ella cada vez estaba mas roja,roja de verguenza.  
  
Ahora se daba cuenta de lo tonta que habia sido.Su amiga solo habia necesitado apoyo y el se habia sentido mal por lo que la abrazo.Y lo que escucho era cierto.  
  
El siempre estaria con ella pero como amigos,ayudandola en todo lo posible,por ser su sucesora,una buena chica y la mejor amiga de su futura exposa.  
  
********************  
  
-Kero,que haces aqui?Pense que nunca querrias venir a esta casa....  
  
-Y es cierto,pero mira lo que encontre-Era otro pergamino antigua que ella no entendia,asi que el comenzo a traducirle - En noche de luna llena le podras encontrar utilizando este conjuro.Lo dejo por si alguna vez se desatara el fin del mundo Fd: Li Clow.  
  
-El mago clow me dejo esto...sabria que iba a pasar.-Leyo el conjuro en su mente,pues era lo unico que entendia.-Bien,esta noche lo haremos,hoy es luna llena.  
  
-Pero sakurita es muy dificil,rekiere mucha concentracion,y agua que este al aire libre,y por aqui no hay mar.  
  
-No,pero si un lago.  
  
Sakura corrio a su habitacion.  
  
Llamo a eriol y a tomoyo y les invito a venir contandoles sus planes.Fue a la habitacion de su novio.Le dijo todo lo que habia encontrado y que pensaba volver a traer a yue.  
  
Este se preucupo bastante,pero vio que su novia estaba decidida asi que no le quedo mas que aceptar esignado.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Se hizo de noche y todos estaban en el jardin de los Li.  
  
Sakura vestia un traje ceremonial de color verde claro,ceñido a la cintura con el simbolo del clan Li.Ahora ella devia llevarlo como prometida que era de uno de ellos.  
  
Estaba dentro de un circulo de velas,cerca del lago.  
  
La luna brillaba en todo su esplendor.  
  
Comenzo a pronunciar unas palabras muy antiguas aparentemente sin significado.La luna comenzo a emitir una extraña luz.Se levanto un fuerte viento pero calido,sin embargo las velas no se apagaban.Sakura comenzo a brillar y a elevarse unos pocos centimetros del suelo.  
  
El viento la llevo hasta el centro del lago,el cual sobrevolaba.  
  
Unio sus manos como si estuviera rezando,con los ojos cerrados,sin dejar de pronunciar aquel conjuro.  
  
La luz cada vez se hacia mas cegadora hasta el punto que todos se tuvieron que tapar los ojos para no cegarse.  
  
En un segundo la luz desaparecio dando lugar a la oscuridad que habia en un principio,con las velas aun encendidas.  
  
En el centro del lago sakura estaba desmayada,en brazos de un guardian de pelo plateado y alas de angel,quien la sostenia y la acerco a las demas personas.  
  
Poco a poco fue despertando.Lo primero que vio al abrir sus bonitos ojos verdes fue a su guardian.  
  
-Yue....lo consegui-Y diciendo esto volvio a desmayarse. 


	20. 20

-Sakura!-Grito shaoran mientras corria hacia donde se encontraba su prometida con el guardian lunar.-Que te pasa?  
  
Sakura seguia incosciente.  
  
-Ha utilizado demasiada enegria y esta cansada,llevemosla a su habitacion- Dijo Eriol.  
  
Shaoran la cogio d brazos de Yue y la fue a dejar al dormitorio.Los demas esperaron en el salon.Todos querian preguntarle a Yue,pero no antes de que el dueño de la casa volviera.  
  
-Sakura,ponte bien,te amo demasiado.-Susurro el chico una vez que la acomodo en la cama.  
  
Bajo las escaleras preocupado pero con la intencion de enterarse que habia pasado,pues su novia simplemente lo habia llamado diciendole q fuera a la casa,cuando llego se encontro a sus amigos y momentos despues aparecia Yue,desmayandose ella.  
  
Cuando entro en el salon todas las miradas fueron a parar a el,que se sento en un sillon.  
  
-Supongo que ahora querreis que os cuente....-Empezo el guardian.-Sakura dejo de creer en la magia,hasta tal punto que ella misma cerro el sello temporalmente.Por eso yo estuve atrapado en la oscuridad...hasta que ella me rescato.Alli siempre venia un hombre,malvado,tenebroso,a decirme que si no salia,el futuro estaba en peligro...Me dijo que se llamaba Tokisti,y que ya mismo empezaria una guerra contra sakura.Me lo dijo pensando que nunca saldria,pero aqui estoy....  
  
-O sea,que por culpa d que sakura se olvidase de sus poderes,es que ha ocurrido todo?  
  
-Asi es...Pero ella no tiene la culpa,dijo Yue a Spinel,que es el que habia hablado.-Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el guardian de pelo plateado.  
  
Solo quedaba esperar que sakura despertara por lo que todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas.  
  
Shaoran se dirigio al dormitorio de sakura.Alli la vio dormida,relajada...tenia una sonrisa en los labios asi que seguro soñaba con algo bonito.Beso sus labios y acaricio el pelo.Despues marcho a su habitacion y se puso a dormir.  
  
************  
  
-Esto no tendria que haber sucedido!!!-Grito un hombre al que no se le veia la cara.  
  
-Pero señor,piense que ahora la maestra estara debil,seria un buien momento para atacar.  
  
El primer hombre se quedo en silencia.A decir verdad no era una mala idea...Acababa de hacer un hechizo muy importante y no tendria todas sus fuerzas....  
  
*********  
  
Al dia siguiente....  
  
Todos estaban en la mesa,todos menos sakura.Miraban a shaoran,pero no se atrevian a preguntarle nada,pues el tenia un rostro lleno de preocupacion.  
  
Sin embargo al poco rato oyeron pasos por el pasillo.Momentos despues una chica de ojos verdes entraba en la habitacion.  
  
-Disculpen la tardanza,pero me costo trabajo levantarme.  
  
Nadie le dijo nada,no era malo levantarse tarde,aunque notaban en ella algo raro.  
  
Yue se habia quedado en la habitacion,sakura no sabia que hacer con el,tampoco queria que aun volviera a la forma falsa,aun no.  
  
Ieran miro a su hijo,notaba debil a sakura y no sabia por que era,pero espero a que el desayuno terminase para llamar a los dos chicos a su despacho.  
  
-Sakura,te noto debil de magia,que sucede?  
  
-Señora-Dijo sakura bajando la cabeza....-Ayer volvi a traer a mi guardian,yue,y eso me debilito  
  
-Que????pero...eso requiere mucha energia....deverias de estar muerta....Aun asi,me alegro por ti querida niña,se nota que eres fuerte.Pero,donde esta Yue?Por que no ha bajado a desayunar?  
  
-Pense que le molestaria y...-Sakura estaba avergonzada-Tambien siento mucho haber traido ayer a dos amigos a casa,aunque solo estuvimos en el jardin,me ayudaron con el hechizo...  
  
-Sakura,esta es tu cas aahora,puedes haer en ella lo que quieras y traer a quien quieras,y me parece muy feo por tu parte dejar a tu guardian encerrado en la habitacion-Le contesto guiñandole el ojo.  
  
Shaoran sonrio a su madre agradecido.No sabia como hacerle entender a sakura lo que su madre le habia explicado,parecia que no le entraba en la cabeza.  
  
La chica por su parte solo miraba al suelo,sin saber que decir.  
  
Se retiraron y shaoran encargo a un mayordomo que subieran el desayuno a la habitacion para Yue.  
  
Mientras ellos se fueron a dar un paseo y aprovechar que hoy el chico tenia poco trabajo.  
  
*************  
  
-Hola keroberos..  
  
-Yue,por aqui ya te echabamos de menos...Ahora sakura necesita tu ayuda...  
  
-Lo se,pero me preocupa que se haya quedado tan debil...aunque noto como una energia empieza a nacer en su interior...  
  
Los dos guardianes miraron por la ventana a la linda pareja.  
  
Kero al final decidio quedarse a vivir en casa de shaoran,asi "podria vigilar mas a sakura".  
  
El ambiente se notaba tenso,estaban ocurriendo demasiadas cosas en tan poco tiempo....  
  
*********  
  
-Shaoran,mi vida...te quiero mas...  
  
-Yo tambien sakura.-Poco a pocos sus labios se fueron acercando hasta fundirse en un largo beso en el que mostraban todos sus sentimientos.  
  
Sin embargo la mente de sakura no estaba del todo tranquila,tenia preocupaciones.Se notaba debil,aun no le habia dicho a su hermano nada de que vivia con shaoran,al dia siguiente partirian hacia japon,y tambien queria darle a su hermano la sorpresa de encontrarse con Yukito...  
  
Se despidieron y mientras el chico iba hacia una reunion que tenia con el concilio ella subia a su habitacion.  
  
-Yue...-Sakura volvio a abrazarle,le habia hechado de menos.  
  
El guardian le sonrio  
  
-Ya es hora de que vuelva a mi forma falsa...-Y diciendo esto las alas le cubrieron.Transformandose asi en Yukito,aquel amigo de su hermano con pelo gris y gafas.  
  
La chica volvio a abrazarle y yukito le correspondio efusivamente.  
  
Despues de un tiempo de hablar sakura fue a llamar a su hermano.  
  
-Touya?  
  
-Hola monstruo que quieres?  
  
-Nada,solo decirte que reserves un lugar mas en el combite...voy a llevar a una persona...  
  
-El mocoso?Ya sabia que venia  
  
-No,el no...otra persona-Touya quedo bastante extrañado,a quien se referiria?-Tengo una sorpresa para ti.Mañana ven a recogerme al aeropuerto ,llegaremos a las 6....  
  
Y asi termino la comunicacion,dejando a un pensativo touya y una sonriente sakura.  
  
*********  
  
-Touya querido,te pasa algo?-Pregunto Nakuru,con preocupacion.  
  
-No nada,una historia rara,mañana llegan a las 6,les ire a recoger yo.  
  
Nakuru se encogio de hombros,conocia a Touya perfectamente y si no se lo queria contar ahora se lo diria mas adelante.  
  
***********  
  
-Señor Li,a su madre ya la avisamos...tenemos que hacerle las pruebas...  
  
-Lo se,lo se.Pero ahora no...esta muy debil,trajo a su guardian de la oscuridad y ...  
  
-Pero pronto se tendran que casar,y las pruebas tendran que ser antes.  
  
Shaoran bajo la mirada,sabia que era cierto,pero por lo menos intentaria conseguir algo de tiempo para que se recuperase.  
  
********  
  
Eriol estaba sentado en su sillon,con mirada preocupada.  
  
Tomoyo entro en la habitacion y se lo encontro mirando a la pared,con la luz apagada.  
  
Se acerco a el y le cogio la mano,haciendo que el chico desviara su mirada hacia una tenue sonrisa cuyo fin era alegrar un poco al chico.  
  
-Tomoyo....-Dijo el,y con una mano le acaricio el rostro.-Las cosas se complican,parecen q todos estan desmasiado ocupados para notarlo...Ademas,ahora creo que deveriamos de haber aceptado la invitacion de la boda de Touya...  
  
-Eriol,dijistes que no querias ir porque presentias que algo malo iba a pasar-Exclamo ella  
  
-Lo se,y lo presiento,por eso creo q deveriamos de estar con sakura y shaoran...Solo esperemos que no pase nada,y si pasa que sea aqui,donde podamos ayudarla....  
  
Tomoyo le beso la mejilla,no le gustaba verlo preocupado.  
  
************  
  
Al dia siguiente tres personas estan montadas en un avion,dos chicos y una chica.O por lo menos en apariencia porque en el bolso de la chica hay un extraña criatura magica.  
  
Estan esperando llegar a su destino,Tokyo.  
  
-Sakura,te ves mas nerviosa tu que Yukito.-Dijo shaoran medio riendose  
  
Yukito solo sonrio y miro por la ventana.Por dentro si estaba nervioso.Tenia ganas de encontrarse con su mejor amigo...llevaban tanto tiempo sin verse...sin saber nada el uno del otro.  
  
Sakura por su parte estaba muy feliz,pues estaba arreglando todo el mal que habia producido pues,la separacion de Yukito y su hermano habia sido por su culpa.Pero tambien la culpa la tenia el jefe del concilio pues habia sumido en una profunda tristeza a la bella chica haciendo que esta abandonara todo.  
  
Poco tiempo despues llegaron al aeropuerto.Alli les esperaba un impaciente Touya,que fue corriendo a abrazar a su hermana sin mirar siquiera a los dos sujetos que la acompañaban.  
  
Pero despues su mirada se centro en una sola persona.Sus ojos se dilataron y comenzaron a brillar.Una sonrisa se formo en su cara.  
  
-Yu...Yukito....-Los dos chicos se abrazaron.La verdad es que se habian hechado de menos.  
  
Sakura sonreia,my feliz por ver asi a los dos chicos,y shaoran por su puesto se sentia feliz de ver a su prometida tan feliz.  
  
Se dirigieron todos hacia la casa de Touya,que pillaba en la ciudad,pues tomoeda estaba mas lejos.  
  
Todos saludaron a Nakuru que estaba haciendo de cenar.  
  
Sakura se fue a ayudarla mientras shaoran se encargaba de llevar las maletas a las habitaciones buscando en todas,pues nadie le habia dicho exactamente cual era,ya que touya simplemente se quedo hablando con yukito,contandole en todo lo que habia cambiado su vida desde que el se habia marchado.  
  
-Gracias sakura,por hacerle tan feliz....  
  
-De nada -Sakura si que era feliz,la sonrisa no le habia abandonado la cara en ningun momento.  
  
-Aver!!!-Grito Nakuru.Cogio la mano de la chica y se dedico a observar el anillo de compromiso,que aun no se habia percatado de que lo tenia.  
  
Touya en la otra habitacion se preocupo un poco,pero tampoco le hizo mucho caso.Aunque.... por que gritaria tanto su futura esposa? 


	21. cap 21

Todos estaban sentados en la mesa.La cenia parecia deliciosa y todos estaban felices aunque las miradas de odio entre touya y shaoran no cesaban.  
  
Yukito era el que se encontraba mas feliz,habia hechado de menos a todos.  
  
-Sakura que es ese anillo?-Pregunto Touya,que recien se habia fijado en el brillo que llevaba su pequeña hermana.  
  
-Oh no...no nada.-Sakura como por instinto escondio su manop debajo de la mesa.  
  
-Dime que es-El rostro de Touya mostraba la impaciencia que comenzaba a sentir.  
  
-Es solo un anillo....-ayudo nakuru,para evitar problemas.  
  
-asi que tu tambien estas conmfabulada!Decidme lo que es...  
  
Shaoran se puso de pie enfrentando a Touya.  
  
-Le he pedido matrimonio a sakura,y ella ha aceptado,ahora vive conmigo y toda mi familia en mi casa-Dijo sin titubear.-Por supuesto tu padre esta enterado y lo acepta.  
  
Touya simplemente se levanto de la mesa y se fue a su dormitorio.  
  
Los demas se quedaron alli,terminando de cenar,pero con bastante preocupacion.Al dia siguiente era la boda!  
  
"Y si se enfada tanto que no se quiere casar?" Se preguntaba Nakuru quien estaba cada vez mas angustiada por dentro.  
  
*********  
  
Touya estaba tumbado en la cama.No sabia que pensar,habia sido traicionado por su padre,por la que seria su mujer al dia siguiente,por su hermana....Lo dejaban apartado siempre....  
  
-Sabes muy bien por que no te lo han contando...-Se escucho una voz en la habitacion.  
  
-Madre?-El chico miraba para todos lados pero no conseguia verla.  
  
-Hijo,no querian que estuvieras cabreado el dia de tu boda,ademas que sakura ya no es una niña chica y tu te empeñas en protegerla de lo que no deves....  
  
-Pero...me estas diciendo que lo acepte?  
  
-Si...Adios Touya.  
  
La bella voz se fue dejando a Touya reflexivo.  
  
"Quizas no me quede mas remedio que aceptarlo" Y mientras pensaba esto la puerta de su habitacion se habria,pasando su querida hermana.  
  
Ella se sento en la cama,con el.Touya la abrazo demostrando asi que la dejaba casarse.  
  
Sakura respondio al abrazo y se quedaron en silencio por bastante tiempo.  
  
Hasta que unos golpecitos sonaron en la puerta y tres rostros asomaban su cabeza.  
  
El chico de pelo negro empezo a reir,se acerco a su novia y le dio un beso en los labios.  
  
Asi todos quedaron contentos y se fueron a domir.  
  
-Sakura-Dijo shaoran antes de que esta se metiera en su cuarto.-Te amo.-La cogio por la cintura y la beso,haciendo que su bello rostro se sonrojara.  
  
-Yo tambien.-Le contesto la chica.Sus preocupaciones se habian ido ahora que sabia que toda su familia aceptaba su compromiso.  
  
Seria tan tan feliz.....  
  
***************  
  
-Nadeshico.......-Murmuro un hombre con una sonrisa en su rostro.La figura de su mujer se estaba haciendo presente aunque solo de forma no corporea.  
  
-Por fin Touya acepto la relacion de sakura...  
  
-no sabes cuanto me alegro.-Dijo el hombre sonriendo,lleno de felicidad.- Ademas,mañana sera la boda de Touya.  
  
-Lo se...Os estare viendo.-La mujer hizo un gesto como para abrazarlo,aunque no puedo porque se podia atravesar su cuerpo.  
  
Poco a poco el espiritu fue desapareciendo,dejando a un feliz hombre,solo.  
  
************  
  
Al dia siguiente ......  
  
Todos estaban agitadisimos en la casa.Nakuru estaba muy nerviosa mientras sakura le ayudaba a ponerse el traje.  
  
Tomoyo y Eriol habian decidido ir,asi que estaban de camino.  
  
Touya estaba junto a Yukito y su padre.Tambien el estaba muy nervioso,iba a ser el "gran dia"  
  
Shaoran mientras tanto no hacia nada,pues no podia estar con las chicas,ni se llevaba bien con el hermano de su prometida.  
  
Una vez que estaban todos arreglados marcharon hacia la iglesia.  
  
Nakuru fue llevada al altar por Eriol.  
  
Tomoyo y sakura lloraban de emocion.Touya estaba sonrojado,esperando que llegara su amada.  
  
"Que guapa es,soy afortunado..."  
  
Mientras el cura hablaba ellos no dejaban de mirarse.  
  
-Si acepto-Dijo Touya  
  
-Si acepto-Susurro la chica,de los nervios.  
  
-Yo os declaro marido y mujer.  
  
Los novio se besaron y salieron cogidos de la mano,tirandoles arroz a fuera de la iglesia.  
  
Nakuru tiro el ramo y ,por "casualidad" lo cogio sakura....Touya estaba tan feliz que ni por eso se molesto.  
  
Se dirigieron todos despues al banquete.  
  
Todos comian mucho,estaban muy felices.  
  
De pronto la musica comenzo a sonar.  
  
Salieron primero los novios,y despues los demas.  
  
-Sakura,quieres bailar comigo?-Le pregunto Shaoran con una sonrisa.  
  
La muchacha ni contesto,solo se levanto y se dirigieron a la pista de baile.  
  
Despues de mucho bailar sakura comenzo a marearse y shaoran,preocupado,la saco a fuera,al jardin.  
  
Habia una bonita vista,pero sakura no se fijo en eso,se encontraba demasiado mal.  
  
-Sakura,que te pasa?  
  
-No nada....  
  
-Voy a llamar a tu padre  
  
-No,no quiero preocuparles,es la boda de mi hermano,no quiero estropearsela.  
  
-Pues dime que te pasa!-Dijo el chico,que estaba desesperado,no aguantaba ver a su novia tan mal.  
  
-Llevo asi unos dias,pero no se lo he dicho a nadie....-Sakura tenia agachada la cabeza,no podia mirar a su novio,le habia ocultado eso.Ademas que no tenia fuerzas,se encontraba mal  
  
-Quizas sea por traer a Yue...  
  
-No,siento que no es eso.-Respondio sakura tajantemente.  
  
Shaoran ,sin importarle que su novia se enfadara fue a llamar a su padre,dejandola sentada en un banco.  
  
Llamo a escondidas al profesor y este fue corriendo a ver lo que le pasaba.No le habian dicho nada a Touya para no preocuparle.  
  
Cuando el señor Kinomoto llego zarandeo un poco a su hija,que intento ponerse en pie,pero se desmayo.  
  
-SAKURA!-Gritaron los dos hombres a la vez.  
  
Shaoran fue corriendo a cogerla en brazos.La llevo hacia el coche mientras el pober señor se volvia dentro,para no dar la alarma.Sin embargo se acerco a Tomoyo y le pidio que fuera a acompañar a sakura,pues no sabian lo que le pasaba.  
  
El chico con las dos muchachas iban camino al hospital mas proximo,preocupados por el estado de la bella muchacha que yacia desmayada en el asiento trasero.  
  
Mientras,en la boda....  
  
"Y tomoyo?Ha desaparecido...."Pensaba Eriol,al que tomoyo ni le habia dicho que se iba.  
  
***********************  
  
-doctor,como se encuentra?-Preguntaba el chico de ojos marrones,en la habitacion donde habian instalado a su prometida,que se estaba recuperando.  
  
-Oh...esta muy bien...Le hemos puesto suero...aunque devera permanecer aqui algun tiempo mas,para asegurarnos de que no le pasa nada a ella ni al bebe...  
  
-Bebe?Que bebe?  
  
-No lo sabias?-pregunto perplejo el doctor-Pues,no se si deveria darle la noticia,pero ....Su novia esta embarazada...  
  
"Emabarazada!!"Penso el chico mientras se le salian los ojos de las orbitas,al igual que a Tomoyo,que lo habia escuchado todo a traves de la puerta  
  
CONTINUARA.........  
  
**************Notas de la autora^*****  
  
Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado,aunque quiero deshacerme pronto de la historia por lo que en dos o tres capitulos estara acabada.  
  
Por favor,reviews!!!!!Y si quereis mandarme algun correo aviso que he cambiado de direccion la nueva es : cordobessa_inlove@hotmail.com 


	22. cap 22

Los ojos del chico se desviaban hacia todos lados buscando a su novia que no daba señales de estar por alli,habia desparecido,como si la tierra se la tragase.  
  
Se dispuso entonces a buscar a sakura y a shaoran,suponiendo que ellos sabrian donde estaba.  
  
Tampoco los encontro.  
  
"Buscare en el jardin,quizas esten ahi para tener mas intimidad" Penso el hechicero.  
  
Salio por las amplias puertas de cristal,bajando los escalones.Se encamino por el camino que iba hacia la fuente,situada al final del jardin.Pero no,no los vio,comenzo a preocuparse.  
  
Habria sido Tokisti?El presentia que algo malo iba a pasar,pero que?  
  
Decidio marchar dentro,pues no conseguia nada estando ahi fuera,quizas si preguntaba al padre de sakura sabria donde estaba.  
  
Iba con la mirada baja,sin darse cuenta de que a su alrededor la oscuridad cada vez era mas espesa.Los ruidos de la fiesta estaban desapareciendo,el jardin parecia no tener fin y el gran edificio del banquete ya no estaba.  
  
Siguio caminando preguntandose por su queria tomoyo,hasta que el silencio fue demasiado grande.  
  
Levanto la mirada y asustado miro todo a su alrededor.  
  
"Como no he sentido la magia tan grande que hay ahora mismo?Tan despistado estaba?"Se pregunto mientras miraba atento a algo que pudiese indicarle que pasaba.  
  
-Jajaja,estas asustado?-Comenzo a oirse una voz tenebrosa.  
  
-Yo no tengo miedo,sal!  
  
De entre las sombras surgio un cuerpo con figura de hombre.Era Tokisti.  
  
-Estas preocupado por tu novia?Por tus amigos?Estan en un lugar donde nadia podra protegerlos porque estais todos aqui jajaja.  
  
-Dejame salir-Eriol cada vez sentia mas ira,no soportaba que le intentasen meter miedo,y menos que le amenazaran con la persona que mas queria en el mundo,su prometida.  
  
-Mmmm esta bien,no sabras donde estan,y nadie te podra ayudar.  
  
La oscurida se fue dejando paso a una noche con luna llena brillando en el cielo.A lo lejos vio el edifcio donde celebraban la boda.Corrio tanto como sus pies se lo permitian.Busco al padre de sakura y comenzo a hablarle,pero el amable señor parecia no escucharle,no verle.  
  
Fue hacia otra persona,y lo mismo.  
  
"Ahora comprendo que nadie me podria ayudar....Tendre que buscares yo solo "  
  
Salio a la calle,nadie parecia verlo.Concentro su energia lo mas que pudo hasta que consiguio sentir la poderosa magia de sakura y shaoran,aunque las notaba muy debiles...ademasnotaba como otra fuerza maligna se acercaba a ellos.  
  
-Vuelo!-Grito.De su espalda surgieron unas alas y volo lo mas rapido que pudo hacia el lugar del que venia la magia,tenia que intentar llegar antes de Tokisti lo hiciera.  
  
***********************************************  
  
En un hospital,ajena a todo lo que le sucedia a su gran amigo una chica comenzaba a despertar.  
  
Sus ojos se fueron acostumbrando poco a poco a la luz cegadora de la habitacion.  
  
Al principio no entendia que pasaba,donde estaba.Giro su mirada y vio a su mejor amiga,que la miraba con cara de asustada.  
  
-Que ha pasado?  
  
-Te desmayastes,y shaoran y yo te trajimos aqui.  
  
-Shaoran,shaoran?donde esta?-Su amiga bajo la mirada,todo estaba saliendo mal.Los ojos de sakura comenzaban a agrandarse,antes de que nadie pudiese decir nada el medico entro a la habitacion.  
  
-Señorita,debe descansar,su estado es muy debil,sobre todo es peligroso para el bebe.  
  
-Bebe?que bebe?-Sakura no entendia,donde estaba shaoran?que decia este señor de un bebe?  
  
-Esta usted embarazada-Sakura comenzo a sentirse mal,la vista se le nublo y lo unico que vio fue como el medico llamaba a una enfermera y su amiga la miraba con cara asustada.  
  
************************************  
  
-Nakuru que te pasa?-Pregunto con cara de extrañado un chico moreno a la que recien era su mujer.  
  
-Touya,algo malo pasa,lo noto,noto la energia de eriol,pero esta distinta,como si hubiese un hechizo que no me dejara contactar con el.-El chico empezo a mirar a todos lados,buscando al mago y su novia.No vio a ningun de los dos,empezo a asustarse.  
  
Busco con la mirada a su hermana y al "imbecil" de su novio a los que tampoco vio.  
  
Fue hacia su padre que simplemente le miro con cara de tristeza.  
  
-Que pasa padre?  
  
-No lo se,sakura se desmayo y shaoran la llevo al hospital,tomoyo se fue con ellos,eriol ha desaparecido y presiento que nada esta bien.  
  
Touya comenzo a desesperarse,no podia irse en medio de su boda,sin decir nada a nadie.  
  
Fue a buscar a su mujer.  
  
-Touya,tenemos que irnos,yo tengo que ayudar a eriol...  
  
El chico asintio,subio al escenario y cogio el microfono.  
  
-Lamento comunicaros que mi espos y yo tendremos que irnos,mi hermana no se encuentra bien y esta en el hospital.  
  
Todo el mundo se mostro preocupado,pero nadie dijo nada.  
  
Los recien casados montaron en su coche y marcharon hacia el centro mas cercano.  
  
No se fijaron que,cuando iban de camino un chico de cabello marron y ojos ambar corrian por las calles con rumbo incierto.  
  
*************************  
  
-Por fin vuelves sakura.  
  
La chica despertaba por segunda vez despues de otro desmayo.  
  
-Tomoyo,shaoran donde esta?  
  
-No lo se,cuando supo que estabas embarazada..... se fue......-Dijo la chica morena con mirada triste.  
  
"Como la haya abandonado se las vera conmigo"Penso mirando a su amiga que comenzaba a llorar.  
  
Simplemente la abrazo dejando que las lagrimas de la otra fluyeran.  
  
-No crees que me haya dejado verdad que no?  
  
Su amiga no respondio,no sabia que decir.  
  
*****************************  
  
-Que esta pasando?Las energias se estan haciendo muy debiles... y ademas,se estan moviendo?-El hechizero de ojos azules sentia dos presencias,las dos debiles,pero una de ellas se movia.-Ha de der un truco...la que se mueve es la sakura y shaoran,pero,por que estan tan deviles?  
  
El hechizero comenzo a seguir la energia que se movia pero...estaba desapareciendo!!!!Tenia que darse prisa o no llegaria a ayudar a sus amigos.  
  
Cada vez le costaba mas trabajo seguirla y ,sin quererlo,se estaba separando del hospital.  
  
*****************************  
  
*********NOTAS DE LA AUTORA************  
  
Quizas este capitulo sea un poco corto,pero espero que pronto este el siguiente.  
  
Ojala les guste.Comentarios a mi correo : cordobessa_inlove@hotmail.com y no olvideis que "cordobessa" tiene dos eses (ss) .Y si no escribir reviews!  
  
Un beso a todos 


	23. 23

-No puede ser,he dejado de setir esa energia!!!No me queda otra que ir a por la que yo creia que era un truco...  
  
Desde las sombras un malefico rostro le miraba sonriendo.Comenzo a reirse,pero el chico de gafas no le pudo oir.Ya habia salido rumbo al hospital.  
  
******************  
  
-Touya,vete por alli!-Exclamo Nakuru llena de excitacion.No sabia que pasaba,pero sentia la magia de su amo cerca,tenia que encontrarlo pronto.  
  
El chico le hizo caso,sin decir palabra seguia las instrucciones de su mujer pues aunque el poseia magia,sus sentidos estaban extrañamente enredados.  
  
Notaba una mezcla de energias que no le permitia seguir a ninguna en concreto.  
  
*****************  
  
-Tranquilo ,no va a pasar nada,son fuertes y ellos estaran bien  
  
-Ellos si,pero y los demas?-Dijo un hombre de anteojos que estaba sentado en un solitario parque.Parecia hablar solo pero no era asi,hablaba con el fantasma de su mujer,pero solo el podria verla.  
  
-Temo que algo malo le pase a sus amigos....-La bella mujer bajo su rostro,apenada.Odiaba que solo la dejaran bajar al mundo de los vivos por circunstancias tan malas.  
  
******************  
  
Una chica se estaba levantando de la cama.Le acababan de dar el alta pues ya no se encontraba mal,solo necesitaba descansar.Pero ¿Como descansar en una situacion semejante?  
  
"Me ha dejado...me ha dejado,pero no lo entiendo,si nos ibamos a casar...."Pensaba a punto de echarse a llorar.  
  
A su lado estaba su mejor amiga,que la abrazaba sin saber que decir.Estaba realmente cabreada con shaoran,pero lo que acababa de hacer no era propio de el.  
  
Todo era tan confuso!!!  
  
-Tomoyo,vamonos a casa.  
  
Las dos comenzaron a salir del hospital,sin saber lo que se avecinaba.  
  
Una energia malefica se acercaba a gran velocidad,ocultando su energia.  
  
Mas atras venia un despistado eriol,que estaba muy perdido pues la energia que sentia el a veces se hacia tan debil que no la encontraba.  
  
Sin embargo,sakura no estaba debil,triste si...Seria que su tristeza la estaba debilitando?  
  
*****************  
  
-Alli!!!!!!-Grito la chica de pelo rojizo señalando hacia el cielo.  
  
El conductor freno el coche y los dos salieron.En el cielo estaba eriol,que se quedo sorprendido al ver a los recien casados.  
  
Bajo con velocidad al suelo,extrañado de que ahora si que su guardiana lo pudiese ver.  
  
-Eriol,por fin te veo,que pasa?Hace un rato tu magia estaba distinta.  
  
-Teniaun hechizo,suerte que ahora podemos hablar.Pasa algo malo con sakura y shaoran.  
  
-Estan en el hospital-Intervino touya con una desesperacion increible.Sus poderes por fin se habian aclarado y lo que acababa de sentir lo habia dejado en estado de shock.  
  
Eriol y Nakuru tambien lo sintieron.Se montaron los tres en el coche y fueron rapidisimo hacia donde notaron la energia de sakura,una fuerza tenebrosa,y la de alguien mas....  
  
**********  
  
-Que haces aqui???!!!!-Grito la chica de ojos verdes hacia el hombre emcapuchado que se acababa de poner delante suyo.  
  
-Jajajaja,estas solaa!-Dijo mientras se dejaba caer con velocidad encima de ella.En sus manos se fue formando una bola de fuego,mientras caia y caia desde el cielo,cada vez con mayor velocidad.  
  
Sakura miro a su alrededor temerosa.Su amiga estaba al lado,la empujo lo mas lejos que pudo haciendo que la chica morena se golpeara con el suelo.La carta escudo comenzo a proteger a tomoyo mientras ella usaba a salto para esquivar la bola de fuego que la habia sido lanzada.  
  
"No,por que ahora?Ahora que estoy sola,que no tengo a shaoran"Pensaba la chica,sin atreverse a atacar,solo esquivaba al otro mago.  
  
-Sakura,no te distraigas!-Grito tomoyo encerrada en el escudo viendo que sakura perdia la concentracion y su enemigo aprovechaba para pegarle una patada,que no esquivo del todo,siendo golpeada y tirada contra el suelo.  
  
-Jajajaja,que pasa?No eres tan fuerte sin el!Te abandono?quizas por otra?  
  
Sakura no dijo nada,se quedo sentada en el suelo,mientras lagrimas comenzaban a fluir por sus mejillas.  
  
"Sahoran"Lamentaba la bella muchacha.Se toco la barriga y penso en el hijo que tendria,un hijo sin padre....  
  
-Matame!-Grito la chica-no ay nada que valga la pena aqui!  
  
Tomoyo abrio sus ojos asustada,su amiga estaba completamente loca!  
  
-Que dices!!!!-Se oyo a lo lejos la voz de un hombre.  
  
Tomoyo volteo y se encontro a Eriol,al lado del hermano de sakura y de Nakuru.  
  
La chica de pelo castaño seguia llorando sentada en el suelo.Se sentia sola,triste,sin fuerzas.  
  
-Hermana,tienes que luchar por ti,por nosotros,tu familia.No se que paso con el mocoso,pero no te rindas-Dijo su hermano desesperado.El no podia ayudar pues una fuente de energia rodeaba a sakura y el mago.Incluso Tomoyo estaba fuera.  
  
"Tiene razon"Penso,mientras se volvia a poner en pie.  
  
-No creas que sera tan facil vencerme!-Exclamo.  
  
Tokisti estallo en carcajadas.  
  
"La profecia se esta cumpliendo.Si en verdad supiera lo que pasa,pero no,no lo sabra.Si no...perderia,ademas Li no saldra de donde le tengo encerrado"  
  
*****************  
  
-Como he sido tan tonto,ahora entiendo todo.Yo pense que la profecia decia que si sakura estaba conmigo en la batalla estaria mas debil,pero ya veo que no,era al reves.Si yo estaba con ella no se sentiria sola y asi podriamos vencer.-El chico se agarro el cabello con frustacion-Ahora devera pensar que la he abandonado!  
  
Echo un vistazo a su alrededor,solo habia oscuridad,estaba atrapado en alguna dimension de la que no podria salir facilmente,y si lo conseguia,¿Llegaria a tiempo para salvar a sakura?  
  
-No te rindas-Se escucho una voz dulce.  
  
-Quien eres??????-Grito shaoran fuera de si.  
  
Una luz comenzo a brillar con lo que el chico tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos hasta que se acostumbro.  
  
La figura de una mujer se le mostro.  
  
-Esperanza!Y sakura?  
  
-Ella no sabe que estas aqui.Sin saberlo me mando buscarte.Tienes que ir a ayudarla,si no,morira.Creeme,estas cerca,muy cerca de ella.  
  
A shaoran se le abrieron los ojos como platos.Estaba comenzando a sorprenderse.La carta tenia razon,nada conseguia con estar ahi sin hacer nada.  
  
Una increible energia comenzo a sentirse en su cuerpo.Los ojos se le cerraron y empezo a brillar con un aura verde que le hacia inconfundible.  
  
-Sigue asi-Lo ultimo fue casi un susurro mientras la carta volvia con su dueña,que ni si quiera sabia que se habia ido.  
  
La luz de shaoran cada vez era mas intensa.La oscuridad se estaba disolviendo.....  
  
******************COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA*************  
  
Volvi a escribir un cpitulo,creo que no me trde mucho,aunque a poca gente le importa,porque son pocos los que me han dicho que mi fic les gusta.Pero da igual,ya lo terminare pronto.  
  
Ya saben reviews o correos a cordobessa_inlove@hotmail.com  
  
Besitossssss 


	24. cap 24

"Corre,corre,tienes que llegar a tiempo...o si no,no se que hare".Pensaba un frustado Shaoran mientras iba a toda velocidad hacia donde sentia la magia de sus amigos.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
-No me venceras lo entiendes?-Grito Sakura,con lagrimas en los ojos.Queria aparentar que estaba bien,pero no,no lo estaba.Se estaba poniendo mas devil cada vez.  
  
Los ataques cada vez le llegaban mas fuertes.  
  
-Sakura,sakura!-Gritaba Eriol,intentando romper la barrera,pero sin conseguirlo.Su amiga estaba perdiendo y nadie podia hacer nada por ayudarla.  
  
"Donde estara Shaoran?"Eriol,al igual que todos,estaba desesperado.  
  
La carta escudo que protegia a Tomoyo comenzo a devilitarse,ante esto todos se preocuparon aun maas.  
  
Kero y Yue,que habian llegado hacia poco,no podian tampoco entrar en el campo magico creado por Tokisti.Tambien ellos comenzaban a devilitarse.  
  
El mago tenebroso comenzo a formar una bola de energia mientras reia.Estaba ganando,que feliz era.  
  
Sakura estaba de pie,pero no le quedaban fuerzas.La bola se dirigia hacia ella,en el ultimo momento salto,recibiendo un poco de la energia que la lanzo hacia el suelo y la dejo medio inconsciente.  
  
-NOOOO!-Se escucho un grito a lo lejos de Shaoran,acababa de ver como Sakura...Moria?  
  
"Que...que es esa voz?"Pensaba medio en sueños una muy debil Sakura.  
  
-Vete!Que haces tu aqui?Dejame que la mate-Grito enfurecido Tokisti a Shaoran  
  
-No...no lo permitire...TU MORIRAS  
  
Shaoran estaba realmente cabreado,su energia estaba aumentando.Su aura desprendia una increible fuerza que comenzo a centrar en destruir la barrera que no le dejaba entrar a ayudar a sakura.  
  
-Pero,que hace,podria morir al intentar hacer eso!-Se desespero aun mas Eriol sin entender nada.Tenia cogida a Tomoyo que se habia desmayado a ver caer a su amiga,pensando lo peor.  
  
"Que proteja,que proteja a mi hermana,por favor...."Touya estaba casi llorando ,no aguantaba ver eso y no poder ayudar.  
  
Sakura comenzo a moverse,tenia que despertar porque...Shaoran estaba ahi,con ella.No la habia abandonado.O seria un sueño?  
  
La barrera finalmente cedio y Shaoran corrio a abrazar a Sakura mientras los demas intentaban aguantar a Tokisti,para que shaoran pudiera despertar a sakura.  
  
Kero y Yue se estaban volviendo mas fuertes...significaba eso que sakura....estaba mejor?  
  
***************************************************************  
  
-Nadeshiko....noto que sakura se esta poniendo mejor.  
  
-Te lo dije,hoy no es el dia de ella,y creo que a nadie le pasara nada.Solo hay que tener paciencia....  
  
-Lo se,pero no quiero perderla cmo te perdi a ti....  
  
La bella mujer hizo el gesto de acariciar a su marido con tristeza en los ojos  
  
****************************************************************  
  
-Perdoname,perdoname por favor...-Las lagrimas del chico caian sobre el rostro de sakura que ya comenzaba a despertar  
  
-Sha...shaoran?-"Estoy muy mareada,no se donde estoy,que pasa???"-Tu...no me habias aban...?  
  
-No,no digas eso,yo crei que asi estarias mas fuerte,me equivoque.Pero ahora,ahora tenemos que luchar juntos.Por nosotros,por nuestro hijo,por nuestros amigos....  
  
-No puedo,estoy cansada....no tengo fuerzas-El chico la abrazo fuerte.  
  
-Te amo,sakura,te amo.-La chica comenzo a llorar tambien.Sin embargo su fuerza comenzaba a crecer.Se estaba recuperando.  
  
-NO!!!!-Grito Eriol sacando a los chicos de su momento.En ese momento sakura pudo observar a una incosciente Tomoyo.  
  
-To...tomoyo....-Susurro.-Se acabo,esto no va a acabar asi!!!!-Grito a Tokisti.  
  
Comenzo a alzar su energia.Ahora si estaba cabreada,y con el apoyo de shaoran....podria hacer cualquier cosa.  
  
Las cosas a su alrededor comenzaron a volar.Se levanto un increible viento.  
  
Tokisti estaba comenzando a asustarse.  
  
"Ese poder es demasiado fuerte".Incluso los arboles salian despedidos,los unicos que estaban a salvo eran sus amigos.Tokisti cada vez aguantaba menos.  
  
Una luz empezo a inundar el lugar.  
  
-Shaoran,shaoran.-El chico,ante la llamada de su novia se acerco y se dieron la mano.Iban a unir sus poderes.  
  
Las dos auras estaban fundiendose mientras Tokisti desesperado lanzaba hechizos que no llegaban a los chicos por la energia que los rodeaba.  
  
-Si seguis asi podreis morir!-Grito Touya que no queria perder a su hermana.  
  
-Pero os salvaremos!-Contesto sakura  
  
-Sakura,si tu tienes que morir quiero hacerlo contigo.-La chica asintio y le dio un dulce y pequeño beso en los labios.  
  
Sus energias no paraban de crecer y paso algo inesperado.El mago oscuro saco fuerzas que tenia escondidas ante la desesperacion de morir y la lanzo hacia los chicos que seguian de la mano.  
  
La mirada de sakura se torno dura y shaoran saco su espada.Ahora si que iban a pelear.  
  
Los dos se lanzaron contra el.  
  
-Elemento agua,ahoga a este ser,que su maldad quede sumergida y nunca reapareza-Dijo sakura concentrandose.  
  
-Elemento fuego,quemalo hasta que no quede nada de su maldad en el mundo.- Los dos ataques se dirigieron a la vezhacia el mago que no pudo esquivarlos,desapareciendodel mundo.  
  
Sakura y Shaoran cayeron al suelo.....¿muertos?  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
-Mi hora aqui ya ha acabado...he de irme.  
  
-Dime como etsan por favor...Te noto triste.  
  
-Ha salido distinto a como se esperaba,solo puedo decirte eso.-La figura de la mujer comenzaba a desaparecer y una ¿lagrima? corrio por su mejilla.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
-Shaoran,donde estamos?-La chica miro a su alrededor,todo era luz,pero no habia nada.Solo su chico estaba a su lado.  
  
-Estais muertos...-Se esucho una melodiosa vozproveniente de todos lados y de ninguno a la vez  
  
Los ojos de sakura se abrieron enormemente mientras shaoran la agarro de la mano aun mas fuerte.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
-No,no,no,no....-Touya pegaba puñetazos al suelo.Ahi estaba su hermana.Muerta.No respiraba,no se movia.  
  
Tomoyo comenzo a despertarse para encontrarse con tan terrible escena.Su novio que la tenia abrazada estaba llorando.  
  
-No puede ser,sakura,shaoran...han muerto?-Pregunto no queriendo escuchar la respuesta  
  
-Yue,Kero!-Exclamo Nakuru mientras veia como los seres magicos desaparecian.  
  
Eriol entonces cerro los ojos y dijo unas palabras por lo bajo que nadie entendio,pero los guardianes dejaron de irse.  
  
-Ahora os alimentais de mi hasta que encontremos una solucion-Dijo con la voz entrecortada.No podia creer que aquellos chicos hubieran muerto......  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
-Pues,si ese es nuestro destino,lo afrontaremos-Dijo Sakura hablando por los dos.  
  
-No lo era....pero ese mago saco energia que no teniamos prevista...y ahora....Pero...  
  
-Pero que?-Dijo Shaoran que ahora tenia abrazada a sakura,a la que le temblaban las piernas.  
  
-Vosotros habeis entregado vuestra vida para salvar el mundo...y eso os lo agradecemos....Ademas....una magia,la magia nueva ha intercedido,salvandoos,algo que nunca NUNCA habia pasado antes.  
  
-Una magia nueva?-Pregunto sakura hablando mas para ella que para la voz.  
  
-Vuestro hijo.....  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
-Vamos,tenemos que llamar a alguien,no podemos ...dejarlos aqui.  
  
-No...ella despertara,despertara........-Lloraba Tomoyo.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Sakura se toco la barriga,sin saber aun que pasaba.  
  
-Por eso,hemos decidido que volvais a vivir.-Siguio hablando la voz.  
  
-Pero tu quien eres?-Dijo Shaoran  
  
-No os lo puedo decir,y tengo que deciros que esto no es tema que podais contar por ahi.Bueno,espero que seais felices,muy felices.Y vuestro hijo tambien vivira.....-Cada vez la voz se escuchaba mas bajo y la luz del lugar se iba oscureciendo  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
-Se esta moviendo!Los dos se estan moviendo!-Grito Kero que volaba de un lado a otro.Sakura comenzo a abrir los ojos.Estaba muy cansada.  
  
-Sakura,sakura-Dijo Touya.Ella simplemente le agarro de la mano,aun no tenia fuerza para hablar.  
  
Shaoran tambien acababa de abrir los ojos y se encontro con Eriol,con la cara llena de lagrimas.  
  
El chico,que estaba menos debil,se levanto como pudo y fue a abrazar a Sakura,que simplemente se dejo.  
  
-Llamare a una ambulancia-Dijo Tomoyo.Llorando de la felicidad.  
  
*******NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**************  
  
Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.Mandar reviews y dadme vuestra opinion.Y si quereis mi correo es cordobessa_inlove@hotmail.com Por cierto,ya quedan pocos capitulos... uno o dos como mucho.Un beso 


	25. epilogo

-Ven ahora mismo!!!!Saza!!!-Grito Sakura aunque no estaba cabreada,mas bien era un juego.  
  
Una niña corria riendose delante de ella.Se dirigia hacia la puerta  
  
-Que es todo este ruido?-Dijo una voz varonil interceptando la escapada de la niña y cogiendola en brazos.  
  
-No quiero ducharme....-Decia con cara de cachorro.  
  
Sakura se acerco y la beso en la frente,sonriendo.  
  
-Y no piensas darle un beso a tu marido?-La pequeña niña se tapo los ojos sabiendo lo que iba ver.Los labios de ambos se fueron juntando hasta terminar en un pequeño roce.  
  
Sakura se echo a reir al ver la reaccion de la niña.  
  
-Bueno,y ahora a ducharte.  
  
-Esta bien...pero solo si me ducho sola  
  
El gran hechicero sonrio.  
  
-Mirala....tiene ya 5 años...-Sakura se abrazo al importante jefe del clan Li.  
  
-Hemos pasado por tanto...te acuerdas de como me pediste matrimonio?  
  
***************FLASH BACK************  
  
-Oh shaoran,por fin nos iremos de este odioso hospital...Estoy taaan feliz.Y nuestra bebe esta tan bien...-El chico la abrazo.Ambos se encontraban sentados en una cama,habian compartido la misma habitacion (con camas separadas) durante 1 semana,mientras se curaban de todas las heridas.  
  
-Hola parejita-Dijo una voz de hombre que acababa de entrar por la puerta acompañado de su prometida.-A ver cuando os casais....  
  
-Eriol....calla ya.No estas nervioso por nuestra boda?Es mañana!!!!-A la chica le salieron estrellitas en los ojos mientras a todos los demas le caia una gota.  
  
Al dia siguiente,Tomoyo y Eriol acababan de dar el si quiero.Estaban todos disfrutando del banquete.  
  
Todos menos Sakura y Shaoran que estaban el jardin,sentados en una fuente.  
  
-Sa...Sakura...quiero que sepas que quiero estar toda mi vida contigo.  
  
-Y yo mi amor-Contesto a la vez que se apretujaba en su pecho.  
  
-Te gustaria casarte conmigo?-Sakura se retiro rapidamente mirandole a los ojos.Habia tanto amor en esos ojos.Entonces la chica vio lo que tenia en la mano el mago.Un precioso anillo de compromiso.  
  
-Claro que si!!!!!-Dijo lanzandose a sus labios.  
  
**************FIN FLASH BACK *********************  
  
-Jajaja-rieron los dos a la vez,recordando como,de tan efusivo beso habian caido a la fuente quedado empapados.  
  
-Sabes,nunca he dejado de quererte,ni un poquito,cada dia te quiero mas.- Dijo shaoran.ambos estaban abrazados en el sofa.Pero la magia fue rota cuando la puerta se abrio de repente.  
  
-Lo siento,Señor Li.Pero su madre quiere verlo.Nada importante señor Li- Dijo a sakura viendo que esta ponia cara de asustada.Pero respiro de alivio al ver que no ocurria nada.  
  
Cuando el chico se fue salio al jardin.Paseo por alli un poco y se quedo observando la gran mansion que habia alli.  
  
El dia que se dio cuenta de que todo ese seria suyo......  
  
********FLASH BACK**********  
  
-Sakura estoy tan feliz!-Decia una Tomoyo embarazada de pocos meses.Sakura tenia ya una barriga bastante notoria,estaba de 4 meses.  
  
Aun asi se veia hermosisima con ese precioso traje blanco,con el velo...las rosas....  
  
-Despues del si quiero,iras a su casa....vuestra casa...seras la jefa del clan Li.La señora Li...-Decia con estrellitas en los ojos.  
  
Sakura se sonrojo pensando que viviria en la casa aquella...rodeada de lujos,protocolos...no estaba segura de hacerlo bien.  
  
Su amiga la abrazo dandole su apoyo  
  
Momentos mas tarde Sakura miraba embobada al hombre que tenia en frente,que la miraba a ella de igual forma.  
  
-Si quiero  
  
-Si quiero  
  
Entonces se besaron.Todo el mundo aplaudio,y eso que habia muchisima gente.Habia hasta prensa,pues la familia Li era muy rica y poderosa...Esa boda tenia que conocerla todo el mundo  
  
Despues se dirigieron a la mansion...la luna de miel tendria que aplazarse hasta que Sakura diera a luz.  
  
-Bienvenida a tu nueva casa.  
  
Sakura solo sonrio y se abrazo a su ahora marido mientras se dirigieron a la habitacion llenandose de besos y caricias.  
  
****************FIN DEL FLASH BACK****************  
  
-Y tambien recuerdo momentos antes de que mi niña naciera....me cabree tanto con Shaoran...nuestra primera pelea-Recordaba la mujer paseandose por el jardin.  
  
**********FLASH BACK****************  
  
-Shaoran...escuchame,tu madre me esta absorviendo la cabeza,tus hermanas no me dejan tranquila,necesito descansar,yo quiero llevar las riendas de mi vida,y ellas no son quien para decir que hacer con mi hija o como llamarla.  
  
-Ahora mismo no puedo,estoy ocupado lo siento-Dijo Shaoran.Estaba triste pero no podia hacer nada...estaba en una reunion,y de todos modos no podia contra su madre.  
  
Sakura colgo el telefono.Cogio una maleta y se fue,sind ar explicaciones a nadie.  
  
"Ire a ver aa Tomoyo"Pensaba ella andando lo mas aprisa posible.Era ya muy tarde y estando embarazada le podian hacer cualquier cosa.  
  
Empezo a llover intensamente y ella intento resguardarse de la lluvia.Comenzo a correr.Gruesas lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas.No tenia dinero ni para un taxi.que haria entonces?  
  
De repente la vista comenzo a nublarsele y se callo desmayada.  
  
Mientras en la gran Mansion....  
  
-Como que nadie sabe donde esta!!!!-Gritaba desesperado Shaoran.Por su culpa ahora su mujer se habia ido.Tenia que encontrarla y pedirle perdon.  
  
Llamo a casa de Eriol,pero el mayordomo dijo que la señora estaba de viaje de negocios,habia tenido que salir esa misma mañana de imprevisto.Y el señor habia salido hacia menos de una hora corriendo.  
  
"Ire a buscarla a la calle"Fue entonces cundo reparo en la intensa lluvia y se asusto aun mas.  
  
Volviendo a la chica...ella seguia desmayada,poco a poco iba abriendo los ojos para encontrarse con unos ya muy conocidos.Intento decir algo pero el chico la callo.  
  
-No digas nada,he llamado a una ambulancia.Senti tu presencia muy alterada y tuve un mal presentimiento,vine corriendo a buscarte.-Habia sido Eriol el que la habia encontrado.  
  
La ambulandia no tado en llegar y pronto llevaron a sakura al hospital.  
  
-Shaoran?Soy Eriol,Sakura esta en el hospital Oeste...No quiero asustarte pero quizas pierda al bebe...Shaoran?-El otro chico habia colgado y cogido su coche.Ahora marchaba a toda velocidad hacia el hospital tenia que hacer que le perdonara...no podia perder a su bebe!  
  
Eriol tambien llamo a Tomoyo para decirle lo sucedido,y esta intento llegar lo antes posible,asi que cogio el ultimo avion de la noche.Llegaria por la mañana....  
  
-Donde esta,donde esta!!!-Grito en medio del hospital shaoran.Tenia a Eriol cogido de la camisa y casi no le dejaba hablar asi k le señalo la habitacion.  
  
-Sakura!-La chica estaba despierta-Perdoname perdoname-Se abrazo a ella que le respondio al abrazo.-Y el bebe?-Sakura comenzo a llorar y el chico se temio lo peor.Pero ella lloraba de felicidad  
  
-Es una niña...esta bien...por suerte esta bien...  
  
Shaoran respiro aliviado  
  
*************FIN DEL FLASH BACK**********  
  
-Y luego todos me pidieron perdon jeje-Decia sakura feliz  
  
***********FLASH BACK******************  
  
-Sakura-Decia una apenada Irean Li-Mis hijas y yo querimos pedirte perdon- Las chicas de atras asintieron.-Estabamos tan contentas de tener un bebe en casa que te exigimos demasiado.Tu eres su madre y tu eres la que decidira su nombre,como cuidarla,a que colegio ira...Todo...  
  
-No pasa nada,ese dia yo estaba mas sensible de la cuenta-Dijo sonriendo sakura.  
  
Abrazo a la madre de su marido y luego a las hermanas.Se alegraba de que todo hubiese pasado.  
  
-Y ya has decidido un nombre?-Dijo Shaoran entrando a la habitacion en la que sakura aun descansaba en cama  
  
-Saza,se llamara Saza  
  
Todo el mundo sonrio.Eran momentos felices  
  
*************FIN DEL FLASH BACK*************  
  
-Tita...despierta!!!Titaaaaaa  
  
-Eh lo siento...Ah eres tu... Keiko...-Sakura sonrio y cogio a su pequeño sobrino en brazos.Tenia la misma edad que su hija  
  
-Andas un poco despistada eh Sakura  
  
-Si Tomoyo,pensando en todo lo bueno k tenemos.-Solto al chico que fue corriendo a buscar a su prima,la cual acababa de entrar al jardin vstida como una princesita.  
  
Los dos se fueron a jugar a los columpios que habia en la mansion mientras las dos chicas sonreian al verlos jugar.  
  
Todos estaban felices.  
  
-Y por cierto,que tal esta Touya?  
  
-No te lo dije?Mañana vendra con Nakuru y sus dos hijas.Tambein vendra mi pdre y Yukito......Todos estaremos juntos otra vez,hacia ya 1 años que no nos juntabamos todos-Dijo mientras una enorme sonrisa aparecia en su rostro  
  
FIN  
  
NOTAS DE AUTORA**  
  
Espero que les haya gustado este fic.Este es el epilogo,y ya lo doy por terminado.Me ha gustado mucho escribir el fanfic y espero que a vosotros leerlo...  
  
Por favor,manden reviews y si no escribanme a mi direccion cordobessa_inlove@hotmail.com y recuerden,cordobessa con dos ss 


End file.
